Roses and Thorns Ver 2
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Rewrite. As Nasrin finally gets to spread her wings in Hogwarts, Harry and her friends are pulled into a mystery no one expected. What exactly is being hidden on the third floor, and who's so desperate to get it? Harry Potter/Steven Universe/Pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Based of Mr. Chaos' Harry Potter: Pokemon Master series (which includes Harry Potter and the Master's Ball, Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown, Harry Potter and the Lord of Sevii, Harry Potter and the Grand Trainer Tournament, and Harry Potter and the Order of Moltres), this series is a Steven Universe/Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover that follows his awesome ideas. It's a rewrite, so there will be similarities to the previous work.**

 **Please, go look up Mr. Chaos and his stories. They're great.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **ChibiLover123**

* * *

Off the coast of Avalon is a crescent slash of land called Litore Island.

On the northern tip sits Guinevere Town, a boardwalk borough of generations-old storefronts and stretches of white sand, a time-worn rambler house sitting on the outskirts as a watchful guard over the many residences under its gaze.

Tall trees and flowering bushes took over only yards after, Combee buzzing about collecting honey and Swellow flitting among the branches with twitters of bird-song, rising into a cliff on the southern shore draped in colorful blossoms that acted as a cape to the eight-armed figure carved into the bluff's face, cradling a tiny house in her lap as a mother would her child.

A wooden staircase, paint bleached white from constant sunshine, led from the railed-in porch to the beach below, Luvdisc peeking out from the water as Krabby scuttled about, a faint tune wafting in from the boardwalk arcade thanks to a steady breeze.

Humming along, a young girl drew lazy swirls in the sand with lax fingers, long pink ringlets swaying with another gust of ocean air and dark eyes following a Popplio as the small Water-type hopped around on her tail, a water bubble balanced precariously on a pink-ball nose.

Her gaze drifted to the rolling ocean then, hum fading, and the Popplio plopped onto her belly with a worried sound, bubble rolling off over the swells and dips of sand.

" _I've been standing at the edge of the water, long as I can remember, never really knowing why…_ "

The words poured out, soft and melancholy, and the Sea Lion Pokemon copied the melody in coos and sighs.

" _I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try…_ "

Her gaze drifted up to the temple almost looming overhead, weathered and broken and cracked.

" _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know where I cannot go, where I long to be…_ "

Her voice rose, and Pokemon went quiet to listen, Sentret pausing in their foraging and Tentacool bobbing out of the water.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me…And no one knows, how far it goes…If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know…If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go._ "

She paused, gaze turning guiltily back to the town just within view, words hush.

" _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island, everything is by design…I know everybody on this island has a role, on this island…So maybe I can roll with mine…_ "

A hand fell to the soft wrinkles of her shirt, pressing against a round, pink Gem in her belly.

" _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along, but the voice inside sings a different song-_ "

Her breath hitched, and the Popplio whined, eyes inky and sad.

" _What is wrong with me?_ "

Sunlight glinted off the waves, and she focused there, the outline of Avalon almost visible beyond.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding…But no one knows, how deep it goes…And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me…And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_ "

A door opening cut off her voice, and the pink-haired girl glanced up as an elegant figure stepped out onto the porch, followed by a Lilligant and Bellossom.

"Nasrin? Ariel? It's time for lunch!"

"We're coming, Pearl!" Nasrin called back, standing as her Pokemon bounced over to climb up onto a shoulder.

But she paused at the stairs, gaze drifting back to that faint impression of land on the horizon, and the last verse floated out like a quiet promise.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me…And no one knows, how far it goes…If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know, how far I'll go._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Nasrin Quartz Universe had lived on Litore her entire life.

It was the realm of the Universe Family, where the Crystal Gems made their home, and she had only ever looked past its shores as her brothers and sisters slowly left to travel the regions.

Sprawled across her bed, fluffy white comforter rumpled and pillows askew, the pink-haired girl only half-watched her cartoon as Ariel sat on her chest, juggling a trio of colorful little balls in her flippers, tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Hey, Nazz!" Amethyst called from the opening temple door, Mimikyu swaying on her head as she crossed onto hardwood. "Wanna spar?"

"Nah." Nasrin answered tiredly, tapping the remote to change channels to a movie that was already halfway done. "Maybe later."

Pearl fumbled a bowl she was rinsing off in the kitchen sink, light eyes snapping up to the loft bedroom, and Ariel could only shrug, similarly unmotivated.

"You sure?" Amethyst prodded, brow furrowing as her Tauros clopped up, nudging Bellossom in hello. "I was thinking we could use the sky arena."

"No thanks." Nasrin repeated, flipping to an old sitcom. "Don't really want to."

The pair of Gems shared a look at that, Lilligant shuffling anxiously, and Amethyst's next words were a whisper.

"When's Garnet getting back?"

"I don't know." Pearl admitted in the same hushed tone. "She should've been home yesterday…"

"Do you think they said no?"

"Of course not! Why would they-?"

A WHOOSH from the warp pad cut off their quiet conversation, and Nasrin rolled over to watch as a Krookodile stepped down onto stone floor, offering a clawed hand to the misty-eyed Xatu behind him, Garnet following with neutral calm.

"Hey." The rosy-haired girl greeted listlessly, flopping back onto the bed, and Ariel squeaked as she was nearly unseated by the water-filled mattress.

The Fusion tilted her head towards the others, silent, and both shrugged.

"She's been like this all day." Pearl confessed softly. "Ever since the radio mentioned that enrollment ends today."

"That's a shame." Garnet stated, purposefully making her voice carry. "I brought back a present, but if she's not feeling well…"

Mussed ringlets and dark eyes peered out then, alight with curiosity, and it made Mimikyu coo in relief.

"A present?"

"Yes, a present." Garnet confirmed, mouth twitching into the slightest of smiles. "But if you don't want it-"

"Wait!" Nasrin yelped, almost tripping with how quickly she scrambled out of bed and down the stairs, Ariel leaping after with excited bwarks. "I do want it! Honest!"

Holding in laughter as the eleven-year-old bounced excitedly in place, hands clasped at her back and lower lip held firmly in her teeth, Garnet reached into a water-proof bag-

Nasrin went still, dark eyes wide with stars, as the Pokedex was revealed to her.

Unlike the standard, sleek red plastic, this one was a rosy pink with raised silver lines that spread out like veins, cracking into each other to make beautiful stained-glass-inspired roses that blossomed on the back panel, deep red and green.

"For me?" She breathed, disbelieving, and Krookodile grunted with a nod.

"You'll need it." Garnet agreed, handing over the device easily. "All of Hogwarts' textbooks are digital now."

Ariel squealed, nearly toppling off her shoulder, as Nasrin stared up at her guardian in stunned amazement.

"Hogwarts?"

The Fusion nodded, and a grin blossomed across her face, brighter than sunshine on a clear day, as half-Gem and Pokemon cheered.

"Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts! I have to tell mom!"

"NASRIN, SHOES!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cammi Universe watched the sun set over the water from her porch swing, admiring how the fading light painted the waves and sky in fiery colors, gently swaying as crochet hooks clacked against each other in a steady rhythm.

This old rambler house had been part of her husband's family for generations, just as the Crystal Temple beach dwelling, with worn reddish brick and light-stained wood, the windows stained glass that made abstract pictures of hearts and gems in every color imaginable.

A shadow swelled, and the tiny green-haired woman glanced up as her Decidueye appeared, sharp eyes turned towards the trees.

"MOM!"

Cammi smiled, setting aside her half-finished project as Nasrin crossed the distance and crested the steps in heartbeats, Ariel chattering excitedly to match the stars in her girl's eyes.

"Mom, they're letting me go! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, honey, congratulations!" She gushed, gathering her youngest child up in a hug and pressing a kiss to messy pink curls. "I know you'll love it, just like I did."

"Do you think Tammy and Danny can make it?" Nasrin wondered, almost vibrating with excitement, and Cammi laughed as her Clefable waddled over, chirping a hello to Ariel as the Popplio waved her fins emphatically.

"Once I give them a call, I'm sure all your brothers and sisters will do everything they can to make it in time to see you off."

"Really?" The eleven-year-old wondered, hopeful. "I know Danny and Tammy are doing the circuits in Hoenn, and Greg is busy at the daycare in Alola, and Heather's paintings are starting to sell, and Rachel just released her clothing line…"

"And they all love you." Cammi assured, a kiss landing on her youngest daughter's forehead. "I'm sure they'll come."

* * *

Galahad City was everything Nasrin had ever imagined, modern and alive and buzzing with people and Pokemon, a thousand new sights and sounds and smells to discover.

Cammi just smiled as she led the bouncing rose-haired girl into Diagon Alley, a list of necessary supplies in hand while her Kangaskhan, Kanga, glared at any adults who dared come a step too close.

The whole street was lined with colorful shops, and Nasrin bounced into each one, Ariel chirping hellos to the staff within.

They left Madam Malkin's Gear For All Environments with the First Year gray jacket and a bright pink messenger-style bag to hold her new sneakers and boots, and Flourish and Blotts with a fully-updated Pokedex, now full of books on Avalon, Hogwarts, and caring for Pokemon Eggs.

The Pokemon Emporium was a delight, full of focusing items and treats, and Cammi purchased a sturdy Egg incubator while Ariel picked out her favorite sweets, tail wiggling.

Ollivander's, however, was completely different from all the others.

It was like a curio shop and a pet store all smashed into one, the tables and shelves filled with all sorts of gadgets and rows of card catalogues, each labeled with locations and routes from every region in the world, Egg shells littering the floor in shards.

"Nasrin Universe."

The half-Gem swallowed a yelp, whipping around to face the store's owner while her mother bit back a smile.

Ollivander was very much a ruffled mad scientist, with a half-untucked dress shirt and worn-out jeans, white hair frizzy and sticking up in random tufts, and his smile was full of mysteries.

"You're just like your father." He noted, the six Love Balls on his belt knocking gently against each other. "Not in the face. Rose Quartz's impression is strong there. But your eyes…A strong, caring heart, and a fierceness underneath, waiting."

"You knew my dad?" Nasrin blurted, a hand curling around Ariel's collar.

"Rockruff." Ollivander said, almost to himself, as his eyes glazed over in thought. "Level eight. A shiny, but no less loyal and fierce in defending her pack. His first Egg from me hatched into a Cleffa. A playful little thing, but strong. All Fairies are."

His gaze turned to Cammi, amused.

"Your mother started with a Rowlet. Level five. A shy one, calm in the face of danger and just as dangerous himself."

Ollivander leaned in then, as if to share a great secret, and Nasrin listened closely, Ariel's ears twitching forward.

"That's the trick, though, you must know that. The trainer doesn't pick the Pokemon…the Pokemon picks the trainer."

He gestured to the Popplio on her shoulder, and Ariel cooed.

"So many youngsters think they can just pick out a tough-looking Pokemon, or one who had a relative win a battle against the Elite Four, but it doesn't work that way. Pokemon must trust you, and you them, for you rely upon each other. You give them food and care, and they in return battle in your name. How can there be any trust if you simply pick one at random without thinking about its needs?"

With a shake of his head, Ollivander moved to a nearby table to retrieve a strange device, like a blood-pressure cuff mixed with a television remote, and Cammi steadied her daughter as he returned to rip off her sneaker and slide it on almost to the knee.

A few presses of the buttons and matching pings, and he ripped it off to measure her fingers with a spool of thread, Ariel giggling as she hopped down to help replace her girl's shoe.

Consulting some notes, the breeder nodded to himself, heading back to a row of Pokemon Eggs already laid out on a nearby table, waiting.

"Hm, yes…Let's start simple, shall we?"

The Egg he picked up had four horizontal lines of dark pink, pink, white and pink, and Nasrin reached out both hands to accept it, squeaking when the entire surface shuddered, jerking away.

"Ah, too soon." Ollivander noted, replacing the Egg. "Perhaps in a few years."

The next was a soft baby-blue with white polka dots, and this one spun in her hands like a top, almost too slippery to hold.

"Too much like your Popplio, I think." Ollivander deduced, placing it back on a soft pillow. "Perhaps…"

Nasrin felt something in her heart flutter at this next Egg, half yellow and half black with a jagged line between them, and Ariel whistled as she reached out, cupping the bottom curve-

The Egg pulsed, like a static tingle up her skin, and Ollivander smiled as this one leaned in, an almost happy purr trembling over the fragile shell.

"A Pichu Egg. This one was brought from Alola's Melemele Island only a few hours ago."

Hugging the Egg close, Nasrin hummed and rocked side to side as Ariel clambered up to see better, cooing and whistling to the young Pokemon safely hidden within.

Cammi smiled, wiping a stray tear away, as she watched the pair sing a lullaby to their newest friend.

 _Just like her father_.


	4. Chapter 4

Galahad Train Station was a veritable hive of activity, with trainers and businessmen and students lining up to make last-minute purchases before their trip.

There was a potion shop, and a Pokemon Center Express, and a souvenir stand, and a bookstore, and-

Nasrin bounced in circles to take everything in, Egg safe in it's incubator and hugged close while Ariel laughed, clinging to her shoulders.

"I know, right?" Tammy agreed, messy mint-colored curls held back by a star-themed headband as her Dark Persian, Meow, took in the familiar sights with a purr.

"You'll get used to it." Danny assured, propping a heavily-muscled arm on his youngest sister's bright-pink curls while his Ursaring, Teddy, rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just so excited!" Heather gushed, hugging Nasrin tight as her Smeargle, Smear, barked in agreement. "Our baby sister is finally going to Hogwarts!"

"She's turning blue." Rachel drawled, yanking her sisters apart with one hand while her Delcatty, Kitty, giggled.

"She can't go to Hogwarts if she's unconscious from oxygen deprivation." Greg agreed teasingly, his Miltank, Millie, scolding in agreement.

Tammy and Danny laughed at her dejected whine as Nasrin hopped away, unable to contain her energy, trying to take everything in-

The half-Gem pulled up short when she spotted a dark-haired boy looking around nervously at all the trains, wearing the same gray jacket that meant he was a First Year, and her heart clenched.

He looked…lost.

"Hi!"

The boy flinched, shoulders hunching up as if prepared for a blow, and Nasrin smiled despite the needles pricking in her chest.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes…" He answered after a few moments, uncertain, and Ariel cooed comfortingly.

"It's my first time going on a train." She admitted, glancing back to see her siblings still bickering happily. "I'm a little nervous…Would you mind sitting with me?"

Uncurling slowly, the boy eventually nodded, and it took such a weight off her shoulders that Nasrin had to consciously keep from floating away.

"Great! I'm Nasrin, but everybody calls me Nazz, and this is Ariel, and my Egg. What's your name?"

"Harry…"

"It's awesome to meet you, Harry." The rosy-haired girl assured, Ariel leaping onto his shoulders and chattering to the startled Harry, earning a giggle from Nasrin. "Ariel thinks so, too."

"Oh, uh…Thanks." He managed, reaching up to rub behind an ear, and the Popplio practically purred, tail twitching happily.

"Come on, I think Rachel is ready to go-"

Both yelped as Harry was nearly knocked off his feet, Nasrin reaching out with one hand to grab his shoulder while an older man steadied them, all red-and-purple plaid and red hair.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Harry managed, taking some courage from the lack of outright aggression so far. "Just…lost."

The man smiled kindly, crouching to their level, and Ariel huffed at her near-fall before curling around Harry's neck.

"Well, I'm guessing from your jackets that you're both going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah." Nasrin answered, glancing up as Danny spotted her and the four young adults headed over.

"Well, my son is going for the first time, too, and my other boys already go to the school." He explained, standing. "If you want, I can take you to the train."

Perking up at the thought of making another friend, Nasrin nodded, turning to her approaching siblings with big, glittering eyes.

"Can we?"

"Of course!" Tammy assured, smiling once she recognized the man. "It's great to see you again, Mister Weasley!"

"Tammy Universe?" He replied, smiling wider. "It's been a long time! I heard you were cleaning up the Contest Circuit in Hoenn now."

"None of them stood a chance." Danny agreed. "We've all been doing pretty well. How are Bill and Charlie?"

"Bill's a Ranger with the Joseph's now, and Charlie's got a job at the Charizard Valley." Mister Weasley answered, leading the group towards an out-of-the-way hall as Nasrin took Harry's hand with a comforting smile. "Molly will be happy to see all of you again. She always thought you were positive influences on the children."

"Are we thinking of the same twins?" Rachel wondered flatly, Greg and Heather laughing as said fraternal twins stuck out their tongues in unison.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Mister Weasley realized as they stepped into the quiet hallway, turning to the First Years with a smile. "What're your names?"

"I'm Nazz, and this is Ariel." Nasrin answered, adjusting the incubator in her arm while Harry squeezed the other hand. "Harry."

"I'm Arthur Weasley." He elaborated. "Hogwarts has its own train that's separate from all the rest, so you don't have to worry about pushing through the crowd. When you come here next year, just go down this hallway and-Well, you see, here we are!"

A platform opened before them, full of students and parents chatting and hugging, knots of older teenagers laughing as couples reunited and a pair of year-mates battled, Ariel perking up as the pair of Grass-types clashed before a shout brought all their attention around.

"Arthur! Arthur, where were you? You almost missed seeing the boys off!"

The voice belonged to a heavy-set woman with equally-red hair, dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, her anger already fading even as they approached.

"Sorry about that, Missus Weasley." Heather apologized, Smear clapping his hands together and bowing deeply. "We ran into each other out in the crowd and started catching up."

Missus Weasley's expression lightened with recognition, and she grinned while pulling Danny and Tammy into spine-snapping hugs.

"Oh, it's been so long! I thought you two were in Hoenn?"

"We're here to see our baby sister off." Danny wheezed, glaring at Teddy's snicker.

"Oh, hello!" She greeted, allowing the twins to breathe so she could face the First Years with a smile. "I'm Arthur's wife-"

A squawk of protest cut in behind her, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"-And I'm in charge of our brood. GEORGE, FRED!"

The pair of redheads that hurried over were only a couple of years older, identical twins with matching innocent looks, wearing red caps and grey jackets trimmed in red, a small emblem on the left breast featuring an Arcanine on a field of gold.

A third redhead, slightly older, was left in their wake, and Harry felt Ariel squeak back a laugh at the realization he was unable to move.

"Oh yes, wonderful mother?"

"Did you two Paralyze Percy?" Missus Weasley accused, stern.

"How could you think we'd do such a thing, beautiful mother?" The other gasped.

"Wonderful mother." The first corrected.

"Wonderfully beautiful mother! How could you assume for one moment that we would ever harm a hair on Percy's pointy little head?"

"He's our brother, and you know how much we care about him!"

"Indeed, good brother."

"Indeed, indeed."

"Indeed, indeed…Indeed."

Grabbing each boy by the ear with a glower, she spun them around to reveal open backpacks, their Plusle and Minun wiggling their rears and giggling taunts, and Tammy clapped a hand over her mouth to cut off a snort of laughter, Meow snickering softly.

"Ahem."

The pair blinked, realizing they were no longer facing Percy, and offered Missus Weasley weak smiles.

Leaning in close enough to touch noses, she ground out the next words in an order.

"Back-In-Your-Poke-Balls."

The pair of Electric-types wasted no time in obeying, and Danny covered his eyes, attempting not to look amused.

"I'm having flashbacks."

"As if half of those plots weren't your idea." Rachel reminded him, Tammy shrugging unrepentantly.

"The cost of the Paralyze Heal is coming out of your allowance, boys."

Fred and George wisely agreed, hugging their parents and running to the train before a worse punishment could be decided, leaving Missus Weasley to spritz her older son back into motion.

"Now then, where's Ron?"

"Ron, Ginny!" Arthur called, and Harry took a step back, almost behind Nasrin, as a fourth red-haired boy, this one their age, and his younger, red-haired sister approached from a nearby magazine stand.

Ariel curled her tail around the boy's neck and purred, eyes locked on the newcomers, as the half-Gem shifted to further block him from them, Egg tucked safely out of the way.

"Ron, this is Harry, and Nasrin. This is their first year at Hogwarts, too."

"Wicked!"

Ron seemed excited enough to miss Harry's flinch as they shook hands, already chattering away about Hogwarts and Pokemon and-

"Ron, come here." Missus Weasley cut in, kneeling to give her youngest son a hug. "Now, you go and learn a lot, and make your father and me proud."

"You're representing the Weasleys, son, so I expect you to work hard." Arthur agreed, also embracing their second-youngest.

"So, don't act like Fred and George!" Ginny called out, and Rachel shook her head to hide a smile, Kitty nodding in approval.

"Harry, is there anyone to see you off?" Arthur wondered, glancing around.

"No, sir." Harry admitted, gaze dropping as Ariel cooed in concern. "My…My aunt and uncle kinda…They don't like…"

Nasrin felt her heart squeeze, already imagining what was behind those fragments, when Molly wrapped him up in a hug, as if to squeeze the memories out.

"Well, there's the Express." Danny voiced, clapping a hand on Nasrin's shoulder.

"You'll have so much fun, I just know it." Tammy assured, pulling her into an embrace.

"We'll see you at the end of the year." Heather reminded their youngest sibling, ruffling soft pink curls.

"Don't forget to call everybody when you go to bed." Rachel added, straightening out her jacket.

"We want to know about all the new friends you're going to make." Greg agreed, rubbing back tears.

"I will." Nasrin assured, offering up a smile.

"Ron, this is their first time taking a train." Arthur explained as his wife pulled back. "So why don't you help them out?"

"Cool!" Ron agreed, beaming at the thought of being a guide to his new friends, even if one was a girl. "Come on, I want to get a good compartment!"

So, with one last round of goodbyes, Nasrin stepped into a new adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's enthusiasm was contagious.

The first leg of their trip was spent touring the Hogwarts Express, from the dining car to the common area cars to the battle car, and even one full of computers for students to swap out Pokemon.

By the time they found a rear compartment to rest in, Harry was laughing and playing along, and it eased the knot that had taken hold of Nasrin's heart.

"My dad, he's the Gym Leader of Tor Town, right near Galahad." Ron explained, puffing up proudly at the title.

"You mean he runs a gym?" Harry wondered, brow furrowing as he rubbed behind Ariel's ear and turned her into a purring puddle of goo. "Like with treadmills and stuff?"

"What? No!" The Weasley replied, eyebrow raised. "Ain't you never heard of a Gym before?"

Harry nodded, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?"

Twisting around on his lap, Ariel glared as the boy hunched into himself, and Ron backtracked at the sheer force of Nasrin's glare in that moment, Egg trembling in it's glass-walled carrier.

The door flew open before he could say a word, revealing a clearly-upset, bushy-haired brunette girl.

"Are you three jerks?"

"Huh?"

"No?"

"I was going to apologize!"

"Flora doesn't think they're jerks." A pudgy boy stated quietly, stroking his Bulbasaur's head. "She thinks they're nice."

He leaned around the girl to wave.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Neville!" Ron greeted, a touch subdued compared to earlier. "I would hope Flora thinks I'm nice, I've given her enough treats over the years."

Everyone scooted over to make room, Ariel and Flora making eye contact before nodding in respect, as Ron eyeballed the newest girl unhappily.

Harry remembered the other boy had been similarly 'thrilled' with Nasrin at first.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione. I met her in the dining car." Neville introduced, Hermione offering a hand for Ron to shake. "Where we met Draco."

The redhead's scowl said it all.

"You've dealt with that charming boy too?" The bushy-haired girl noted glibly.

"Unfortunately. I'm guessing he's the jerk in question?"

"This is Ron Weasley." Neville continued. "His father is the Tor Town Gym Leader."

"Wow!" Hermione voiced, surprised. "He uses Normal-types, right?"

"Glad someone knows about Gyms." Ron noted, head held a touch higher. "Harry doesn't know anything about them."

"My aunt and uncle really…didn't believe in using Pokemon. I don't think they'd like me talking to you." Harry admitted, Ariel whining at the thought, though his smile eased Nasrin's worry. "But they aren't here, are they?"

"Well, you came to the right place!" Ron declared, throwing an arm around Neville despite the boy's instinctive withdrawal. "Neville's gram and my dad are both Gym Leaders, so we can tell you a lot!"

"Are you two friends?" Hermione wondered, offering her hand for Ariel to sniff.

"Well…" Neville hedged, scratching Flora under the chin. "All the Gym Leaders know each other, so my gram and Mister Weasley-"

"Course we are!" Ron cut in, earning a smile from the shy boy.

"So, what is a Gym Leader?" Harry wondered, Ariel rolling over in his lap for belly rubs.

"Every region has eight Gym Leaders in its major towns." Ron began, shoulders squaring proudly. "Trainers challenge these Gyms and earn badges, which allow them to go to Victory Road and challenge the Elite Four."

"I thought we were going to school and learn about Pokemon." Harry voiced, confused. "Hagrid didn't say anything about Gym Battles."

"Er, yeah…" The Weasley fumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Well…"

"His aunt and uncle never taught him about Pokemon, Ron." Hermione huffed. "Of course, he isn't going to know about Hogwarts and training and all that."

The bushy-haired girl ignored his indignant squawks and began a lecture of her own.

"When children turn eleven, they're given several choices. Some decide to take their first Pokemon and travel the road, battling wild Pokemon and challenging Gym Leaders like Ron's dad. They're all really tough, and a lot of trainers never even make it past their first few Gyms."

Her respectful words seemed to ease Ron's anger.

"Another option is to apprentice under a Gym Leader. That means you have to use Pokemon that are the same type of the Leader's Pokemon. They, in turn, teach you how to battle so that you can, when you're old enough, become a professional trainer or start a Gym or Dojo of your own."

"Or you can be a Pokemon breeder-" Nasrin started.

"Gym Leaders do that!" Ron pointed out proudly. "That's how me and Neville got our Pokemon!"

"Yes, but you don't _have_ to be a Gym Leader to be a breeder." Hermione replied, and he shrugged in agreement. "Others become doctors or nurses, sometimes officers…"

"My mom was a Pokemon Ranger." Neville stated quietly, hugging Flora a touch tighter.

"Oh, and there are Pokemon Trackers like Johto Jack!" Ron added. "They go out in the wild and discover new Pokemon!"

"And some people don't even do jobs that are focused on Pokemon. Some are construction workers or bakers or farmers." Hermione continued. "My mom and dad are dentists."

"Okay…" Harry started, absorbing this. "So where does Hogwarts come into play?"

"It gives us a leg up!" Ron cut in before the bushy-haired girl could open her mouth. "Instead of having to go on the road and train in the forests and stuff, or apprenticing under Gym Leaders, we can go to Hogwarts and learn about Pokemon. They teach you everything, and when you graduate, you can instantly go and battle the Elite Four, and enter major tournaments!"

"Hogwarts does more than that!" Hermione chided. "Hogwarts gives you a more rounded education. You'll be able to learn how to care for Pokemon and find them, how to create your own supplies-"

"And battle!" Ron cut in, far too excited to help it. "Everybody knows Pokemon owned by trainers offer you better experience than wild Pokemon."

Remembering long days spent sparring against Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst, Nasrin agreed.

"And battle." Hermione conceded with a sigh. "But while some go there because they want to be professional trainers, like Ron, others go so they can prepare for their jobs outside of school."

"I'm going to take over the Gym in Lucan City when I turn eighteen." Neville voiced, nodding. "That means I have to understand not just how the Gym works, but also how to raise Pokemon and manage the business."

"And I don't know what I want to do." Hermione admitted. "But I'm going to figure it out. I'm the first person in my family to go to Hogwarts. My parents saved since I was a baby so I could go, and I'm going to make them proud."

"I'm sure you will." Harry assured, Ariel grabbing his wrist so he could scratch at just the right spot.

"Nobody really expects us to already know what we want to do." Nasrin agreed, shrugging. "We're only just starting school, and there's a lot of things to experience. You won't know what you're good at until you try it."

"What about you, mate? What are you going to do?" Ron asked Harry directly, pausing after a moment. "For that matter, how are you able to afford Hogwarts?"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, Ariel slitting one eye open at the extra noise. "That's so rude!"

"But it's a good question!" The red-haired boy defended. "His aunt and uncle hate Pokemon, so I can't see them coughing up the Poke Dollars…"

The cabin door opened at that moment, and Nasrin turned to face the newcomer, cataloguing his appearance and assets like she had been taught.

His jacket was the same grey as theirs, but clearly made of a fancier material with extra pockets, a single Poke Ball on his belt and a slight sneer on his face that was enough for her to guess that he saw himself as superior even without that luxury.

"Well, I was wondering where to throw my trash away." He noted, tossing a crumpled wrapper onto the floor.

Harry scowled, reminded of his aunt, as Ariel rolled upright.

"Buzz off, Malfoy." Ron bit out, making his opinion of the boy clear.

"Or what? You'll sick your rat on me?" The blonde snarked back, smirking.

"Maybe I will!"

"As much fun as it would be for me to put you in your place-"

"What?" Nasrin interrupted, incubator carefully set out of the way and smiling with false cheer. "You have to go interrupt someone else's conversation?"

He whipped around to glare, but the pinkette just smiled wider, a Persian that had found a cocky Rattata.

"Because, if you hadn't noticed, we were having a nice chat that had nothing to do with you at all. Honestly, how rude of you. Were you raised in a barn? Actually, that's an insult to Miltank and Tauros. They're really quite polite."

Ron's jaw dropped in surprise as their aggressor went red in the face, and Ariel snickered behind a flipper.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The blonde demanded, face twisting into a full sneer.

"A very rude creature that doesn't have the two brain cells necessary to realize he's not wanted here." She answered cheerily. "Obviously."

Ron seemed to be choking on air at this point, far past the point of coherent speech, while Neville's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and Hermione covered her mouth with both hands as if in shock, managing to hide a smile.

"You should mind your tongue, _girl_." The blonde seethed, wounded pride rearing its ugly head. "I am Draco Malfoy-"

"Who's apparently unable to take a hint." Nasrin cut off, unimpressed. "I don't care if you're a Magikarp, at least have basic manners. We're trying to have a private discussion, and you're not invited. Ariel?"

The Popplio hopped down at that, crossing the cabin as Draco, cherry-red with outrage, opened his mouth to spew more insults-

When the door slammed shut in his face.

"Thanks."

A chime went off, and Nasrin perked up.

"What was that chime?" Harry wondered, scooping up Ariel as she settled the incubator in her bag.

"We're here." Ron realized, about ready to burst with glee at both Draco's humiliation and their arrival. "We're at Hogwarts!"

The eleven-year-olds rushed to pick up their bags and join the throng exiting the Express, and stepped out onto Le Fay's Crossing.

This train station and boat dock was full of students already, some calling out large Flying- or Water-types while others climbed onto the backs of Lapras, a giant towering over everyone and calling out.

"First Years! First Years with me!"

"I guess that means us." Hermione guessed as the quintet headed towards him.

"Hello, Harry!" The giant greeted, smiling behind his wild beard. "You enjoy the train ride?"

"Yes, Hagrid."

"Good, good. Well, come on then. Five of you to a boat!"

Hopping into one of the little white vessels, Nasrin pat the little Marill perched at the rear before taking a seat, squeezed between Hermione and Neville while Harry and Ron took the foremost bench.

"Why are we riding in these?" The dark-haired boy wondered, also watching older students call out Pokemon or climb on the elegant shelled Lapras to cross.

"It's tradition." Ron answered simply, shrugging.

"It is?"

"Yeah."

Ron paused, face screwing up in thought as a Water Gun sent them skimming over the water.

"Geez, I know this…"

"When Morgan Le Fay landed in Avalon, it was because she wanted to challenge Merlin to a battle." Hermione explained.

"Merlin?" Harry interrupted, unfamiliar with the name.

"The first trainer ever." Neville elaborated.

"Oh."

"To get across, she took a white boat like this one. Of course, she had to row it herself, but now the Marill help us." Hermione finished.

"Okay, but do you know why they call it Hogwarts?" Ron challenged.

"Hogwarts was the name Merlin gave his Spoink, the very first Pokemon ever to partner with a human."

"When Merlin and Hogwarts passed away, Merlin's four apprentices, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff named the lake in Merlin's honor and the island after Hogwarts, that way the two of them would be together forever." Neville added.

"Who won the battle?"

This question seemed to stump the other three Avalonians, who could only stare, and Nasrin considered this question with a frown.

"Huh?"

"The battle between Merlin and Morgan Le Fay." Harry clarified. "Who won?"

"Well…I guess Merlin." Hermione decided, frowning. "I mean, no one really knows…"

Gasps from the other boats caught their collective attention as everyone made that final turn to finally gaze upon Hogwarts, awestruck.

A great stone structure rose from the forested island, towers and spires and drawbridges highlighted by the setting sun while stained glass glittered with internal light, a mythical castle brought to the modern age.

Hagrid beamed as the children disembarked, following him in stunned silence towards the main entrance, and the great iron doors parted to reveal a stern-looking woman.

In her sensible long-sleeved shirt and slacks, hair pulled back in a tight bun, she cut a formidable figure against the lit interior, and her smile eased all of that away into a grandmotherly warmth.

"Hello, there." She greeted her new students, picking up the Purrloin that nuzzled her leg. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please, follow me. Thank you, Hagrid, you may head into the Great Hall now."

"Aye, right away." He replied, lumbering off after a quick wave to do just that.

"Now then, allow me to explain what's about to happen." Professor McGonagall began, leading the First Years down a hallway lined with flat screen displays featuring famous graduates. "You will all be brought into the Great Hall where you will be Sorted. The rest of the school is already there, and introductions will be made, as well as information you will need for your first night here. After that, dinner will be served, then you will be led to your dorms. You may bring your backpacks with you or leave them here for the school's resident Pokemon to move for you."

A pause, but no one made a move to release their bags, so the professor continued towards another set of tall doors, which opened with a mechanical CLICK.

The Great Hall was a massive room, with four long tables sitting side by side and stretching towards the other door, each done up in either red, yellow, blue or purple like the students sitting at them, and a fifth table perpendicular to them on a raised platform where others in lab coats sat, clearly professors.

The floor was polished marble, each tile stylized with an elemental symbol, and the stained glass windows depicted famous moments in Avalon history, from Merlin befriending Hogwarts to the construction of the school itself.

Ariel whistled, leaning back on Harry's shoulder to take in the massive mural that covered the ceiling, which showed all the Legendary Pokemon in loving detail.

The oldest professor, with a long white beard that half-obscured his silk flower-print shirt and half-moon glasses, stood to obtain everyone's attention once more.

"Welcome, new students, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of this fine school. Every year, it is always such a pleasure to welcome new trainers to this castle. I look upon you and see the future of Avalon, and hope that I am worthy to teach all of you."

Four grand banners unfurled behind him, each in one of the four table colors.

"There is Gryffindor…"

Red, which featured a roaring Arcanine.

"Slytherin…"

Silver with purple trim, featuring a hissing Arbok.

"Ravenclaw…"

Yellow, with a puffed-up Honchkrow.

"And Hufflepuff."

Blue, a determined Floatzel standing tall.

"You will be selected to live in one of these four Houses. Your House will be your home here at Hogwarts. You will live together, work together, and win together. But know that, just because you are in one House, does not mean that all other Houses are closed to you."

Snorts rose from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, which were, unsurprisingly, on completely opposite ends of the Great Hall.

"You have already met with Professor McGonagall, who is the Head of Gryffindor. The other Heads are Professor Flitwick of Ravenclaw…"

The tiny professor dipped his head in greeting.

"Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff…"

A kind-looking woman stood up to wave at the new students.

"And Professor Snape of Slytherin."

The last was dressed all in black, lab coat included, tall and dark-haired, and made no move to acknowledge them.

"I am sure you have heard some wild stories about how you will be Sorted." Professor Dumbledore continued, eyes sparkling. "Forced to endure the four elements, wrestling a Golurk, or pulling one of the four names randomly from my hat…And seeing as I forgot my hat, I suppose we will Sort you the normal way."

Chuckles rose from the older students, more at the apparent unease of the First Years than at the joke, as Professor Dumbledore pulled out a Ball-

"This is Slowking." He introduced, the crowned Water-type bowing his head in greeting. "You will sit on the stool Professor McGonagall is bringing out, and he will look through your mind, determining which of the four Houses you belong in."

Once said stool was in place, Professor McGonagall pulled out a list of names.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A young girl scurried over to take a seat, playing with the zipper of her jacket, and Slowking placed a paw on her shoulder, both going still as their eyes flickered.

"Hufflepuff!"

Harry startled at the Pokemon's shout, and Ariel cooed comfort as Nasrin reached out to squeeze his arm.

"I've heard about that." Hermione whispered. "Some Pokemon are so smart they're able to speak human. It's a rare thing, but quite-"

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl rushed to mimic the other students, going still at the touch to her shoulder, and after a minute…

"Gryffindor!"

Said House let out cheers, and she was handed a red cap to match everyone else's.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The poor boy was obviously nervous, sweaty and fidgety, and it took a moment for Flora to allow Slowking to touch him…

"Gryffindor!" Slowking proclaimed after three minutes of silence, and Neville happily rushed to said table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Nasrin barely held back the urge to roll her eyes at the blonde's arrogant swagger up to the stool, almost disbelieving.

Slowking barely touched him before shouting "Slytherin!", wiping off his paw as the boy rushed off.

"Potter, Harry!"

The Great Hall fell silent, all eyes turning on the skittish boy as Ariel hopped back to her trainer and he tried to cross, freezing like a Deerling in headlights.

"The Boy-Who-Lived…" Someone whispered.

"The Woman-Who-Won's child…"

"The Lost Heir…"

"Lily Potter's boy…"

Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder, teary-eyed, to give him a gentle nudge forward and some whispered words.

Nasrin bit her lip, concerned, as he climbed up onto the stool and went still until Slowking's touch.

Unease filled the room as Harry and Slowking stayed frozen in place, worry filling Professor McGonagall's face as they passed the nine-minute mark, and Professor Dumbledore lifted his Ball-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WE GOT POTTER!"

The whole table exploded in whoops of joy, and Nasrin let out a relieved laugh as she joined the others in squishing a dazed Harry in a group hug, Ariel licking and nuzzling his face in congratulations.

"Universe, Nasrin."

The dumbfounded declaration had a turban-wearing professor coughing on air, Professor Sprout smacking his back as if to dislodge a blockage, and Nasrin ducked her head as she crossed to sit before Slowking, Ariel curling around the incubator.

 _ **Hello, little Rose Quartz.**_

The voice echoed in her head, and it was strange to respond without her own, every muscle frozen in place.

 _ **Slowking?**_

 _ **Yes, it's me.**_ The Water/Psychic-type answered, telepathic words calm and a touch sad. _**It's been only three decades since I Sorted your father…I had always hoped you would be attending Hogwarts after my time.**_

The thought ached, a knot in her chest and a curl of thorns behind her Gem.

 _ **You knew my dad?**_

 _ **He was a great man, and a steadfast ally.**_

Slowking paused here, as if gathering his thoughts.

 _ **You have his heart as well as his Gem. It will lead you well.**_

If she had any control of her body, Nasrin would have been swallowing back tears.

 _ **Now, we**_ **do** _ **have to finish your Sorting.**_ The Royal Pokemon redirected. _**You see, when I Sort a child, I look at who they were, who they are, and who they could be. I then select the House that they need to flourish.**_

Memories flashed by, like scenes from an old home movie reel.

Getting fry-bits with Greg on the boardwalk, Ariel and his then-Jigglypuff Puff waddling after them; burying Danny in sand, his then-Teddiursa Teddy laughed as Ariel sprayed him in the face with bubbles; watching Heather paint the Crystal Temple in bleeding water colors, giggling as Smear covered Ariel in rainbows of colors while the Popplio retaliated with Water Gun, chasing each other in circles; sniffling as Rachel bandaged up her scraped knees, Kitty the Skitty offering comfort in her soft fur; sitting in Cammi's lap, enthralled by stories of great Steel lions that consumed the sun and guardian deities that punished those who did evil; shouting suggestions as Amethyst shapeshifted into a helicopter, a Totodile, a perfect copy of Pearl, falling over in laughter with Mimikyu and Tauros at her impressions; her first time holding a sword, Pearl correcting her grip while retelling a story of great battles and hard-won victories; sprawled on the flowery cliff with Garnet, lulled into sweet dreams by the story of two Gems who overcame all odds for their love; flying through the air on Lapis' back, fingers skimming waves as Ariel rode on Dewgong's back, giggling and laughing at the tricks they pulled off; listening to Peridot ramble on about computer code while bits of a broken-down Pokedex floated around her like lazy moons, riding on the back of her Magnezone; trying to explain to a panicking Rhodonite through her laughter that the newly-captured Caterpie had just sneezed, Ariel rolling across the grass in hysterics; dancing in circles with Padparadscha and her Spinda, giggling at how dizzy she felt, Ariel toppling over with a squeak; toddling after Fluorite's Wynaut, Ariel clinging to rosy curls, both whining when Fluorite scooped them up into a hug; playing patty-cake with Rutile, breaking down in fits of laughter as they took turns telling jokes, Ariel squeaking when Exeggcute hopped after her, seeking revenge for an ill-advised Water Gun… __

 _ **The only question is, who do**_ **you** _ **want to be?**_

Nasrin was brought up short.

Who _did_ she want to be?

The images shifted, lonely days spent wandering the beach, staring longingly out at the sea, wanting to know…

 _ **I see.**_ Slowking voiced, a touch of delight in his telepathic voice. _**You are truly your father's daughter, and there is nowhere better suited for you than**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly having control of her body again was disorienting, and the resultant clamor from the House of the Brave did not help at all, though Ariel nudged her in the right direction easily enough.

Red cap in hand, the pinkette sat next to Harry on the long bench, still blinking afterimages from her eyes, when she registered the looks she was getting from Hermione and Neville.

"What?"

"You're a _Universe_?" The bushy-haired girl demanded, dumbfounded. "The oldest, most respected family in the world? The descendants of Rose Quartz? _The_ Universes?"

"Yeah?" Nasrin answered, brow furrowing.

Hermione sputtered for a moment, but was distracted when Ron was almost immediately declared a Gryffindor and joined them, grinning.

Professor Dumbledore rose once the last First Year was seated, calling silently for everyone's attention.

"Now then, there are a few announcements. The Forbidden Island is exactly that, forbidden. Mister Filch has also posted a set of rules outside his office concerning banned items here at Hogwarts. Tonight, after the feast, First Years will have a meeting in their common rooms with their Head of House. Until then…Bippity, blippity, boop!"

A horde of Pokemon entered then, bearing trays of steaming food and pitchers of sweet juice, and all thoughts of family legacies were swept away in the face of such a feast.

 _How could anyone worry when there was so much roast pork to eat?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Come along, come along!"

Ariel yawned extra-wide as Gryffindor House followed Percy Weasley up yet another flight of stairs, patting the incubator in Nasrin's arms tiredly.

The Welcoming Feast was a sight to behold, especially when everyone released their Pokemon to join in.

Hermione's Ralts was adorable, and Ariel had taken it upon herself to watch over the little Pokemon, getting her fruit and bits of meat that were just out of reach, cooing at every smile she earned.

Personally, Nasrin adored Harry's little Eevee, who happily gobbled up every bite she offered and curled up around the opened incubator, sniffing at the Egg within curiously.

Only Scabbers, Ron's Raticate, seemed uninterested in making friends, but she chalked it up to lack of chemistry.

"Alright." Percy voiced, stopping in front of a door that had an Arcanine etched into the surface. "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. To get in, you will be required to key in a password."

The keypad was set off to one side, next to a portrait of a heavy-set woman surrounded by Slugma.

"This semester, the password is Extreme Speed."

The door slid open once that was keyed in, revealing the spacious room at the base of this tower, all shades of red with gold trim, a roaring fireplace off to one side and a row of computer terminals opposite the entrance, and chairs scattered about for lounging.

Famous Gryffindors and their Pokemon had their pictures up on the walls, and over the mantle was a painting depicting the moment Godric Gryffindor commanded his Arcanine to attack an Articuno to end the Two Year Winter.

The older students went to the teleport pads, heading to their dorms, as Professor McGonagall gestured towards the fireplace.

"Children, please come here."

Ron rushed to claim the couch, though a look from Hermione had him quit sprawling so they could join him, Ariel snickering quietly.

"Now then, I want to cover a few things with you before you head to bed." Their Head of House began, grabbing a thick stack of folders and passing them out. "Here you will find your class schedule, your dorm number, and some pamphlets explaining the rules and expectations while you stay at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall pinned the group with a cool gaze.

"We are the House of Godric the Great, who drove away the mighty Articuno, and whose Arcanine was so powerful that even today all Arcanine are known as the Legendary Pokemon. You _will_ hold yourself to a high standard and honor this House."

Nasrin lowered her head, as if Garnet was scolding her for climbing trees after Spearow again, before the barest hint of a smile softened the professor's expression.

"That said, know that I will do all in _my_ power to ensure that you are given every tool and lesson needed so you are able to do exactly that. I will be meeting with each of you over the next few days to discuss your time here. Now then, off to bed, all of you. Prefect Weasley will show you how to use the lifts. Mister Potter, a moment."

Squeezing his hand, the half-Gem offered Harry a smile before rising to follow Hermione and their new dormmates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, to the teleporters.

The other girls had become fast friends, chattering away, and with a few spins, the four were in their new dorm, luggage already set up next to each four-poster bed and the thick red comforters folded back invitingly.

Leaping as if from a high-dive, Ariel bounced on the fluffy mattress with an appreciative squeal, burrowing under the sheets as Nasrin set down her Egg on the nightstand before going about changing clothes.

Lavender and Parvati had already commandeered the bathroom, while Hermione started going through her notes, nose pressed right up to the glass of her Pokedex screen.

With her 'I'm Not Working Out, I'm Leveling Up' tank top and baggy plaid sweats, Nasrin opened the incubator with a hiss of pressurized air, humming a lullaby as she slid in next to Ariel, curling around the fragile shell.

"Good night, Nasrin." Hermione voiced absently, gaze flickering, and said girl smiled.

"Night…"

* * *

The morning was bright and clear, a touch cooler on Nasrin's skin than she was used to, as the First Year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gathered in front of Professor Sprout and a patch of tall grass out on the grounds.

"Right now, each and every one of you has one Pokemon." She began. "But if you hope to get anywhere, you're going to have to get more. And even when you capture every single Pokemon you could ever want, you will still need to battle them."

A Hufflepuff girl, her hair a vibrant orange, raised one hand.

"My Aunt Amelia told me that it's better to fight other trainers rather than wild Pokemon…"

"Five points to Hufflepuff for asking a good question. Yes, it's true that Pokemon owned by trainers will give you better experience battling, since they'll be fighting using a strategy. Wild Pokemon tend to react or run, and don't plan out how to string attacks together, which makes them easier to defeat. Who can tell me why you might not want to only fight trainers? Miss Granger."

"Because it's cheaper and less risky." The bushy-haired girl answered promptly, smiling.

"Correct, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Professor Sprout smiled, starting to pace up and down the line of students.

"When you battle other trainers, you often have to wager Poke Dollars. While you won't be expected to wager anything in class, outside of school this is a common occurrence. Battling wild Pokemon is cheaper, and if you lose, the worst that happens is that you have to run back to a Poke Center to heal your team. In this class, you will learn how to track, sneak up on, and battle wild Pokemon. What you learn here will help you expand your team and understand how to survive on your own."

Selecting a few Poke Balls from her belt, Professor Sprout tossed the whole lot up into the air.

"Stantler, Zigzagoon, I choose you!"

Two of each Pokemon appeared in flashes of red light, the smaller Zigzagoon disappearing into the tall grass while Stantler eyed the First Years before ambling after.

"For today, I'm going to show you just how difficult it is to find a wild Pokemon, and how difficult it is to avoid them." The Professor explained. "You're all going to slowly make your way into the long grass, and try and find the Stantler without them noticing you. I've selected Stantler due to their quick, agile nature."

"What about the Zigzagoon?" Lavender wondered.

"They're going to be stalking you. Zigzagoon are fast, easy to miss in the long grass, have a highly developed sense of smell, and are very playful. For this test, you're going to pretend that you're only interested in Stantler. Battling a Zigzagoon will alert the Stantler that you're in the area, and they'll escape. Miss Abbot, why don't you go first?"

"This is very interesting." Hermione whispered as said Hufflepuff stepped forward. "Zigzagoon are known for being quite quick."

"So?" Ron retorted. "I'll just be quicker."

"Faster than a Pokemon?" Nasrin cut in, twisting her long ringlets around to make a ponytail- _Harry had a moment to wonder if he had imagined the pinkette's hair shorter the day before_ -as Ariel giggled. "Good luck with that."

"Miss Granger!"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor stepped forward at the call of her name, taking care with each step as she disappeared…

"ZIG!"

With an OOMPH, Hermione was down, and the Zigzagoon nuzzled her cheek before bouncing away, revealing the Stantler had returned to Professor Sprout's side.

"You did very well, Miss Granger, but you failed to take into account that the Zigzagoon was tracking you, too. You remained in one spot for too long and let him attack. Next!"

Hermione marched back over to them with a frown, clearly upset, and Ariel trilled a happy tune in hopes of making her smile.

"I should have wished you good luck." Ron voiced, flinching when Nasrin's elbow impacted his ribs.

"You almost had it, Hermione." Neville tried shyly.

"I can't believe I failed!" She burst, teary-eyed.

"No one else has gotten as close as you." Harry pointed out with a shrug. "That has to be good for something, right?"

"I should have been better prepared…" The other girl sulked.

"Nobody's perfect the first time." Nasrin assured, bumping shoulders with a smile. "You just have to practice, that's all."

"Mister Weasley, you're next!"

Ron grinned, getting into a runner's stance.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake, Hermione. Speed over stealth!"

The Stantler immediately burst out of the grass and bounded away, and Ariel collapsed against her trainer's shoulder in peals of laughter at the redhead's befuddled expression.

"What?"

"They heard you." Professor Sprout explained, shaking her head.

"But I wasn't even in the long grass!"

"That doesn't matter. It's just as important to think about what you're doing outside the long grass as it is when you are waist deep in it. Mister Potter, you're next!"

With a deep breath, Harry went in low and fast, and Nasrin slid her incubator into the safety of her bag as Ariel regained control, wiping away mirthful tears.

A flash of light came through, and-

"Eevee?"

"Zig!"

"Almost, Mister Potter!" Professor Sprout noted, smiling as the two fluffy Pokemon playfully chased each other. "Your tracking was good, but you zeroed in on the wrong Pokemon. Still, nicely done. Miss Universe, you're next!"

Sharing a look with Ariel, Nasrin toed off her sneakers and stepped barefoot into the allotted hunting ground, footsteps quiet in the chilly soil and waving grass.

Long days spent in Litore's forest softened her breaths, and Ariel shifted, leading her on a serpentine path, ears perked forward and pink-ball nose twitching…

A low hum…

"Bubble Beam!"

The class startled back as a Stantler was thrown from concealment, and Ariel flipped onto the larger Pokemon's antlers, grabbing onto them like handlebars to let loose a Disarming Voice that stilled his struggles.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout proclaimed. "Miss Universe, that was impressive. Would you care to explain why you chose to do things this way?"

"Oh, well…" Nasrin started, shrugging. "Our favorite game back home is hide-and-seek, and there's a horde of Furret that like playing with us, so Ariel's gotten really good at the seeking part."

The Head of Hufflepuff was unable to suppress a smile, fond as anything.

"Working together with your Pokemon is very important. Well done, Miss Universe. Mister Longbottom!"

Nasrin offered quiet support as the shy boy stepped forward, eyeing the grass nervously.

"Well, Mister Longbottom?"

Neville gently lobbed a Poke Ball to let out his Bulbasaur.

"Flora, come on."

The pair circled around the patch, getting close to the far-right corner, and Ariel grinned as everyone watched them plunged in-

With a bellow, one of the Stantler marched out, Neville and Flora sitting on his back and antlers wrapped in vines.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor!" The professor voiced, startled. "Mister Longbottom, please explain why you chose to behave as you did."

"Well…" Neville started, glancing down at Flora, who licked his fingers encouragingly. "I don't…really like tall grass. I get lost easily. I noticed that the Stantler were sticking to that corner there, so I figured it would be better to rush in there."

Pride glinted in the professor's eyes as she turned to the class.

"Mister Longbottom demonstrated something all of you should remember. Strategy. Many Pokemon have particular patterns and habits, and if you learn from them, you can achieve your goals faster. Now then…"

* * *

Everyone ended up going through the exercise four times, most with varying results.

Only Nasrin managed to succeed every time, Ariel eating up Professor Sprout's praise, while Neville's attempts to repeat his success had varied too far for him to catch another.

Hermione had gotten closest after that, but was unable to call out Ralts before being tagged by a Zigzagoon, while Harry's method often left him targeting the wrong Pokemon, and Ron's rush mostly seemed to amuse the Stantler.

Lunch was a welcome break, even if the Great Hall was louder than an outdoor concert, and Nasrin dug into her lasagna with relish while Ariel happily munched on slices of watermelon.

Caws and whistles and hoots brought the pinkette up for air, and she watched as several Flying-types swooped through retracted windows, dropping off mail and packages to various students.

"What's that?" Harry wondered, pointing to the paper a Pidgey had brought Hermione.

"The Galahad Daily." Neville answered. "It's the region's main paper."

"Anything interesting in there?" Seamus called down.

"Not really." Hermione replied, turning to a new section. "Just some stuff about Johto sending an ambassador to Avalon for the first time…"

"Why is that a big deal?" Ron snorted.

"After the war with Kanto…" Neville started.

"Oh, here's something!" The bushy-haired girl interrupted.

"What is it?" Nasrin wondered as the shy boy shrugged, breaking apart a roll for Flora.

"They're reporting that Nicholas Silph was spotted at the PokeCenter in Galahad City a few days ago."

"Who's Nicholas Silph?" Harry wondered, the name meaning little to him.

"He's an inventor." The bushy-haired girl answered, folding the newspaper for later reading. "He started up Silph Co. in the Kanto Region, they invent a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Your Dex, for one." Ron offered, swallowing his latest bite. "And most standard Poke Balls."

"I wonder why he was here in Avalon." Neville mused, ripping off another piece of roll.

"The paper said he was dropping something off with the Josephs." Hermione informed them, shouldering her bag. "Come on, we have Partnership class next."

"Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes!" Ron protested.

"I want a good seat." She argued. "And I want to review my Dex notes."

"I swear, the girl is mental…"

Ron blinked as Harry, Neville and Nasrin moved to follow, the latter brushing back shoulder-length ringlets as she scooped up the incubator.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Class." She answered breezily, fully shouldering her messenger-style bag.

"This castle is so big, it might take us the entire time just finding the Partnership classroom." Harry agreed, joining the group of First Years heading out.

"But…this is…Wait for me!"

* * *

The search actually took twenty minutes, which ended with Ron bemoaning the lost chance of dessert and Hermione the lost study time, and Nasrin could only shrug.

 _Sometimes, you just can't win_.

Opening the incubator with a hiss, she lifted the Egg out with a low, hummed tune as Eevee and Ariel curled around, sniffing and cooing as the half-Gem glanced around at her classmates.

Ron was in the midst of a heated discussion with Seamus and Dean Thomas about the Tor Town Tauros Gauntlet Team, Neville was cradling Flora as she enjoyed an after-lunch nap, Hermione was attempting to fuse with her Pokedex, Lavender and Parvati were fawning over their Smoochum and Chingling…

Harry skimmed gentle fingertips over her Egg's shell, curious and quiet, as Eevee stretched up for a good scratch behind the ears, purring.

Draco seemed to be holding court with his fellow Slytherins, gesturing lazily with one hand while his Snivy looked down her nose at everyone, Pansy Parkinson hanging off every word and her Treecko barely mustering a care.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle flanked the blonde Slytherin, their Sawk and Throh stoic brick walls, and Ariel eyed them a moment before pointedly turning her back, whistling to the Egg and trilling at the tiny THWUMP that answered.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione hissed, shutting off her Pokedex to let Ralts out.

The baby Pokemon looked around a moment before spotting her trainer, toddling over with a giggle-

Ariel slid in to catch Ralts before she tripped off the desk, and Hermione scooped her up with a shout, cuddling her close in concern.

"Leave it to a clumsy new blood to have a pathetic Pokemon!"

Hermione turned to glare at Draco then, cheeks flushing with upset, and Ariel thrummed unhappily.

"What's your problem? Ever since I met you, you've been a jerk!"

"My problem?" He sneered back, standing. "My problem is that they're handing out Poke Balls to any fool that walks up to a counter with some Poke Dollars in their pocket."

His Snivy climbed up onto one shoulder, haughty as anything, and Ariel reared up, gaze locked on the Grass-type.

"Pokemon belong to those who have it in their blood to train them, not to new bloods like you. Its people like you that are robbing trainers of their good name. I don't get any of you. Longbottom, your family has been training for generations. Doesn't it upset you that this girl is daring to think she's on the same level as you?"

Calmly placing her Egg back into it's incubator with a click, Nasrin shoved back her chair and stood to level a glare on the First Year Slytherins.

"It upsets me that you believe _you_ are." She informed Draco, Ariel flicking her tail in agreement. "What makes you any different than them? Your father's name? As if his accomplishment's make you anything more than a beginner. Personally, I don't think you're on _her_ level."

The blonde sputtered, already going red with outrage, and Pansy hissed.

"Don't you talk to Draco like that! His father-"

"Will what?" She challenged, stepping forward, and the other Slytherins fell back, wide-eyed, at the pink glow bleeding through her loose white t-shirt. "Threaten me? With what, exactly? Banishment? As if House Malfoy has that power."

Draco was practically purple now, and Harry stared at her in awe, fingers curled into Eevee's fur.

" _You're_ the sort of trainer that gives the rest of _us_ a bad name. Without your father's money and Gym, what exactly do you have that's so amazing?"

"More than a freak like you!" The Slytherin shot back venomously, and Ariel tensed.

"You're full of shit, you know that, Malfoy?" Ron snapped, unable to keep his silence after that.

"A Weasley jumping to the aid of a freak and trash?" The Malfoy mocked. "I'm so shocked."

"At least my dad became a Gym Leader the honest way." The Weasley retorted. "Everyone knows the only reason your father's Gym is official is because while he was being 'forced' to help Voldemort, Harry's dad was actually _fighting_ him-"

"My father won accreditation fair and square!" Draco roared, his 'bodyguards' stepping forward menacingly. "Maybe if Potter's father had been a better fighter-"

Pansy actually scrambled back at the fury that cracked through Nasrin's self-enforced calm, shirt twisting in her hand to reveal a blazing pink Gem in her navel-

"You shut your mouth, Draco!" Harry roared back, leaping out of his chair with Eevee instantly at his side, fangs bared at the snooty Snivy. "You know, I heard once that actions speak louder than words. You're always talking about how great you are, and how wonderful. How about you prove it, right here, right now?"

"You want to battle me?" Draco clarified.

"Harry, don't." Neville whispered, but Harry was too far-gone in rage to take heed of his warning.

"Yes, unless you're scared. You can't weasel your way out of it if you lose. Everyone will see how much of a liar you are, and that scares you to death, doesn't it?"

Nasrin turned to him, wide-eyed, as the rest of Gryffindor erupted into cheers, the Slytherins shouting encouragement for this slight against their House, and Ariel watched as a mask of indifference slipped onto Draco's face.

"My first battle at Hogwarts is going to be something special, not a fight with some orphan."

"That's okay, Draco." Harry replied, a cocky smile forming. "I'll wait till you've had your first battle, then me and my Eevee will take you and your little green snake down."

A growl rolled through the classroom, and the Popplio shifted to protect their Egg as a Liepard slid into view, gold eyes narrowed on the students.

Nasrin gripped the desk she was sharing with Harry, muscles tensed for action as the Dark-type licked her jowls…

And stood.

Before their eyes, that Liepard shifted and separated into Professor McGonagall and her Purrloin, utterly disapproving.

"Mister Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for cursing. Thirty points from Slytherin for name-calling. I would suggest that, unless you want to add detentions to that, you sit down and think about how you represent yourself, Mister Malfoy."

Dropping into her chair, Nasrin smoothed a hand down Ariel's back so the Popplio relaxed.

"What you just saw is a technique called Pokemagnus." Professor McGonagall began, depositing her Purrloin on the great wooden desk before them. "One of the rarest feats, there are only a handful of trainers that are able to perform it. Would anyone like to take a guess why?"

Hermione raised her hand instantly.

"Due to the difficulty of joining and separating two minds?"

"While that _is_ true, it's not the answer I was looking for. Miss Greengrass?"

Another blonde-haired Slytherin smiled, her Vanillite bobbing about.

"You have to have a high level of trust between you and your Pokemon to ensure they will allow a bond."

"Ten points to Slytherin. Nothing that you learn in Hogwarts will matter if you do not have the trust and respect of your Pokemon, and they do not have yours. To try and do anything with either of you being on different sides or working towards different goals will only lead to failure. It doesn't matter how rare or powerful a Pokemon is, if it doesn't trust you, it's no better than a newly hatched Magikarp."

The professor dismissed her Purrloin, reaching into a drawer-

A great outcry shattered the peace as she withdrew a metal sphere from within, not even batting an eye.

"Please quiet you Pokemon."

"Hey, hey…" Nasrin soothed, wrapping both arms around Ariel and pulling the Water-type in close, kissing away the tears that slipped free. " _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_ … _Just take my hand, hold it tight_ …"

Whimpering and sniffling, the Sea Lion Pokemon reached around to cling to steady fingers, hiccupping and coughing as she tried to hum the familiar melody.

" _I will protect you from all around you_ … _I will be here, don't you cry_ …"

Curling over her Pokemon as cold snowflakes settled in her hair and melted on her cheeks, Nasrin pressed another kiss to soft blue hide.

" _For one so small, you seem so strong_ … _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_ … _This bond between us, can't be broken_ … _I will be here, don't you cry_ …"

Ariel went boneless then, a relieved breath warming her shirt, and Nasrin blinked as she realized that strange ball was gone, Professor McGonagall looking over her students with practiced calculation.

"What you experienced here was a moment when your Pokemon were in a state of panic." The professor explained coolly. "Max Repel is designed to make Pokemon flee an area. It's not their fault they reacted this way."

Her gaze cut towards a few of the louder students.

"And screaming and yelling and bullying them did nothing, except give them something to remember the next time you need them to help you. In my class, you will learn how to gain your Pokemon's trust, and how to ensure that you and they are on the same page. It will be hard, but it will open up avenues you could never imagine. Now then, turn on your Dexes and scan your Pokemon."

Shifting Ariel into the crook of one arm, the half-Gem pulled out her rose-patterned Pokedex, offering her fingers to a calming Eevee as her own Pokemon stretched to lick Harry's fingers.

Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon.

Popplio gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It's quite the acrobatic fighter!

Type: Water

Attacks: Aqua Ring, Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice, Baby-Doll Eyes, Aqua Jet, Icy Wind, Encore, Bubble Beam, Sing, Double Slap, Hyper Voice.

Showing the screen to Ariel, she giggled at the proud whistle that she released, pausing at Harry's confused grunt.

Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon.

Due to the unstable nature of its DNA, it's considered one of the most adaptable Pokemon in the world.

Type: Normal

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Tackle, Tail Whip.

"How does your Eevee know Shadow Ball?" Hermione gasped, catching sight of that immediately.

"I don't even know what Shadow Ball is." Harry muttered, brow furrowing.

"Shadow Ball is a Ghost-type move." Nasrin explained, Ariel twisting around to pull Eevee in and start grooming the fluffy Pokemon's ears. "It's not one of the moves an Eevee would learn naturally."

"Then how did _my_ Eevee learn it?"

"Question, Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall offered from elsewhere in the room.

"No, professor."

Nasrin shrugged, bumping shoulders with the boy as their Pokemon settled into a pile of fur and flippers.

"He's still Eevee."

 _And that was that_.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was buzzing with excited chatter, friends comparing Pokemon and swapping stories, and Nasrin lounged on an armchair by the couch with Ariel curled around the Egg in her lap.

A pair of Seventh Years were exchanging information on their Poliwhirl nearby, Percy acting as mediator, and Harry watched them curiously.

"Trading." George Weasley explained, plopping down on the couch to mess up Ron's hair.

"Trading?" Harry parroted.

"You didn't think that, just because you catch a Pokemon, you're stuck with them forever?" Fred responded, shaking his head. "To be that young and naïve again."

"You're still naïve." George pointed out.

"True." Fred conceded, turning to Harry. "A lot of people trade Pokemon. They might have caught one that doesn't work with their team, or captured a spare with the purpose of trading for a Pokemon they don't have. Some do it because certain Pokemon will only evolve when sent to someone else, kind of a reward for friendship between trainers."

The older redhead smiled, leaning back casually.

"So, how are the ickle Firsties enjoying their first day?"

"Other than Professor McGonagall scaring Ralts…" Hermione muttered, running a hand down the baby Pokemon's back so she cooed.

"Better than dealing with Draco Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Why is he like that?" Nasrin wondered, Ariel flicking up an ear.

"My running theory is that as a baby, a Bonsly crawled up his buttocks." The youngest Weasley responded with a snort.

"Ronniekins and Draco don't get along." George stage-whispered.

"He's his father's son." Neville agreed, checking Flora's bulb for pests. "Lucius Malfoy is a million times worse."

"That's no excuse for being a jerk." Hermione insisted.

"Just explains a lot." Nasrin admitted with a shrug.

"You knew Draco before Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ron.

"Me and Neville both. We-"

"Neville and I." Hermione corrected.

"Huh?"

"The proper way to say it is 'Neville and I'."

"Whatever, Miss Dictionary." Ron retorted, missing the glower Ralts sent his way. "Because our parents and guardians are Gym Leaders, we get stuck together whenever there's a party or gathering. Draco has it in his head that he's the greatest thing since Merlin discovered beard detangler, and he lets all of us know it."

"He told me once that we could have been friends, if I had just learned my place." Neville voiced. "To him, friends aren't really friends, they're just Pokemon that don't go into balls."

"You don't treat Pokemon _or_ people that way." Nasrin argued, a hand pressing against the hard Gem under layers of cotton.

"It explains those two brutes that follow him around, though." Harry noted, scowling.

"Crabbe and Goyle." George stated with a smirk. "They're like shorter, stupider versions of us."

A finger was wagged in Ron's face before he could say a word.

"Now, now, baby brother, don't even consider making a joke. That's our job."

"Well said." Fred agreed. "Now-"

A scream brought their attention around to Katie Bell, who was trying to hide her chest as Plusle and Minun darted away, her shirt clutched in their paws.

"GEORGE! FRED!"

"You know what they say, brother."

"Indeed, brother. When the going gets tough, the twins get going!"

"Mental." Ron stated, shaking his head as Katie chased after his brothers. "Well, I need to go see Professor McGonagall. She said it was my turn for a one-on-one session."

"Have fun, Ron." Hermione replied, Ralts toddling after as she stood. "I'm going to go through my notes again. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Nasrin replied, fingertips dancing in a wordless tune over her Egg's shell.

"Night, Hermione."

"Good night."

Silence fell over the remaining trio of Gryffindors, relaxing with their Pokemon before the fireplace, and Nasrin began to hum, fingers drumming gently over her Egg and earning a tiny THWUMP back.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_ …" She sang softly, shell trembling against her palms as the little sounds within faded. " _How I wonder what you are_ … _Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky_ …"

Ariel giggled at the excited little twinges that followed, and Nasrin bit back a smile at how energetic her new friend already was.

"Um…Nazz?" Harry voiced, fingers curled into the fluffy fur of Eevee's tail. "I was wondering…I mean, everyone was kinda…"

"Being weird about my Gem?"

The Potter just blinked back, still nonplussed.

"I guess…?"

Realizing that a childhood on Little Surrey meant he knew nothing about Gems, Nasrin sat up carefully, trying to find the right words.

"Gems are beings that create hard-light projections to interact with the world. I'm only half, so it's a little different with me, but I still have my Gem visible like all the others." She explained, twisting up the folds of cotton to once more reveal the round pink stone that sat where her belly button should be. "For full Gems, this is kinda like…their consciousness. No matter what happens, so long as their Gem is okay, they'll eventually reform. For me, it's more a source of all my Gem powers."

Harry blinked, a touch overwhelmed, and Neville tried to help.

"Gems are more like Pokemon than humans. They're stronger and faster, can shapeshift, and other things that depend on what kind of Gem they are."

"Pearl can make exact holographic copies of herself for training." Nasrin elaborated. "And Garnet can generate electricity."

"Really?" He breathed, as amazed as he had been discovering Pokemon. "So, your hair…?"

The pinkette nodded, consciously shortening her elbow-length ringlets into a messy bob in a shimmer of light, and both boys blinked.

"I can't shapeshift the way Amethyst can, being half-human, but there's some things I can control."

"But if Gems are just projections, how are you half-human?" Harry wondered, Eevee leaning closer with attentive ears.

"Well, it started with Rose Quartz." Nasrin explained, fingers tracing the edges of said Gem. "She was made on Earth millennia ago by the Diamond Authority, the Gem leaders that wanted to drain this planet dry to create more of their kind and establish a colony."

Her voice went soft then, sad.

"This would have killed all life on Earth, humans and Pokemon and everything else. Rose Quartz…She wanted to save that life. So, she started a rebellion of misfit Gems and others who wanted to protect this world and drove the Diamond Authority off."

A snort of humorless laughter.

"They had to have the last word, but Earth was left alone. After traveling the world, watching humans and Pokemon evolve and grow, she ended up meeting a man named Gregory Universe. They fell in love, and after years of companionship, she decided to give him something that should have been impossible."

"A child." Neville whispered, Flora shuffling closer.

"Gems aren't biological, like we are." Nasrin explained to Harry. "They're _made_ , not _born_. Rose Quartz figured out how to do it anyway, and gave up her physical form to create the first half-Gem Universe, Steven. He grew up just like a human, raised by the Crystal Gems and his father, and fell in love just like Rose Quartz did. Being half-human, they had plenty of kids without him having to perform the same sacrifice."

She paused here, taking a deep breath as Ariel cooed.

"But even half-Gems live longer than humans by a long while, and his wife grew old while he stayed young. So, Steven figured out the trick to passing on Rose Quartz's Gem, and the last child he had was a half-Gem girl, Nora."

Nasrin managed a smile, arms curling tight around both Star and her Egg.

"And it's been like that ever since."

The boys were quiet, absorbing this new information, as she stood up with a forced yawn.

"I'd better get this little one to bed. Can't start any bad habits. Night, boys."

"Good night, Nazz."

"Night…"

And Nasrin fled, though from the past or the future, she could not quite say.


	7. Chapter 7

The Potions classroom was essentially an underground walk-in meat locker.

Two floors below the surface, with air conditioners going full-blast, it was cold enough that Daphne Greengrass' Vanillite was absolutely delighted and poor Flora, being a Grass-type, had begun wilting and needed to be recalled.

Adjusting the incubator's heat setting, Nasrin smiled as Ariel sprawled in Neville's arms, distracting the even more nervous boy with purrs and sighs of contentment.

"Glad to see _someone's_ enjoying this." Ron groused, glaring up at the Ice-type gulping at the cool air right from the vent. "Why does it have to be so bloody cold in here?"

"Maybe it's to preserve the berries and other ingredients?" Hermione suggested. "I know my berry pouch is insulated to keep them cool."

"I wish we could go outside." Harry admitted, wetting his chapped lips.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco called out. "Can't handle a little bit of cool air?"

Remembering their upperclassmen's warnings, they steadfastly ignored the Slytherin's taunts, Nasrin glancing back at Ron when he muttered from his place next to Harry.

"He's not worth it."

"You have all been lied to."

Professor Snape seemed to glide into the room, silent as a ghost.

"Professor Sprout would have you believe that the most important thing about being a trainer is running through long grass trying to tackle Stantler. Professor McGonagall wants you to think that convincing your partners to be around smelly little balls is of the utmost importance. And Professor Flitwick is so busy cracking open acorns that he doesn't see that which should be obvious to him."

The man began to pace, one hand gesturing as he continued to lecture.

"If you're here to make friends with your Pokemon, and play with them, and have them be your companions, then I'm afraid your parents have wasted their tuition money. Hogwarts will teach you and your Pokemon how to fight, and how to win. To win, you must attack, and take attacks as well."

His hands slammed down in front of Neville, and Ariel slit her eyes open in a mild glare, the tip of her tail flicking sharply as the half-Gem frowned.

"Mister Longbottom, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Neville whimpered, hands curling around the Popplio as his eyes darted to Nasrin for support.

"Do you know what will happen to your Bulbasaur if she is hit with an Ice Beam?"

"She'll be frozen, sir." The shy boy stammered.

"And?" Professor Snape pressed, eyebrow rising.

When no other answer was forthcoming, the man rolled his eyes.

"Fool. Your Bulbasaur is a Grass-type, and thus will take twice the damage another Pokemon might. That means that even a low-level attack will injure your Pokemon, perhaps even making it faint. Ten points from Gryffindor for not knowing basic type matchups."

Professor Snape pointed to Seamus.

"Since Mister Longbottom is too stupid to help his Bulbasaur, what could you do to unfreeze her?"

"Apply an Ice Heal."

"And what berry can be used to make Ice Heal? Miss Davis?"

"Rawst Berry."

"Ten points to Slytherin."

The Potions Professor gestured to Hermione.

"Your Pokemon has been put to sleep. What can you use?"

"You could use a Poke Flute." Hermione answered promptly. "Or you could use an Awaken, which is made with a Chesto Berry-"

"Yes, yes. That is quite enough, Miss Granger." Professor Snape cut in, waving off her words as he returned to pacing. "Do you see now? It does not matter how _nice_ you are to your Pokemon, or how tough they are. If you wish for them to survive, and to win, you must know how to heal them."

A sneer crossed the man's face.

"Some of you are probably thinking you can just run off to a Nurse Joy and have her heal your precious little Pokemon. But when you are deep within the bowels of Victory Road, facing down an enraged Machoke after just managing to defeat a Graveler, with half your team fainted and the other half Paralyzed, you will wish you had paid better attention to me."

He turned to continue pacing, ignoring the various glares and gleeful looks.

"In this class, I will teach you how to brew potions that will snap Pokemon from the deepest of sleeps. We will capture a blizzard in a bottle, and the rage of a volcano in a pill. You will learn how to craft crystals that can bring Pokemon back from the brink of death, and give them the strength and power to beat those that seek your defeat."

Those dark eyes slowly locked on Harry, the boy shifting uneasily, and it made a muscle in the rosette's jaw twitch.

"Well, Harry Potter…Our celebrity."

Professor Snape approached, very much an Arbok cornering prey.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what Pokemon produces berry juice?"

"I…I don't know, sir." Harry admitted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. What kind of berry is a Simisage's favorite?"

"I don't know."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Name five berries that cannot be found in the Unova region. What use does Bitter Root have? What potion is created by grinding up a Big Mushroom?"

"I-I-"

"Shuckle, sir."

Nasrin smiled as his focus snapped to her, and Harry recognized the sharp edge there.

"Shuckle produce berry juice, a Simisage's favorite berry is the Occa Berry, the Spelon, Pamtre, Roseli, Kee and Maranga berries cannot be found in the Unova region, Bitter Root, also known as Energy Root, heals Pokemon, and a Secret Potion is made by grinding a Big Mushroom."

Professor Snape scowled, assessing, and Nasrin waited patiently for his next move.

"What berry is used in Elixirs?"

"Leppa berries."

"What is the main ingredient of a Revive crystal?"

"Chansey egg shells."

Snickering Slytherins quieted as each question was met with a short, confident answer, finding themselves clueless in the face of such an interrogation.

"List the ingredients in a Paralyze Heal."

"Four Cheri berries, two Oran berries, and Fresh Water."

"How do you break a Pokemon out of confusion?"

"Persim berry, Lum berry, Full Heal, Full Restore, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, or a Big Malasada."

Silence fell as professor and student fell into a staring match, the former considering his opponent while the latter dared for more.

"…Go to the cupboards and collect a pewter dish and mortar each, along with one mixing bowl for each table." The Potions Professor instructed, turning away. "Gather four Oran berries and three Rawst berries, along with two test tubes each."

A dark glare turned on the class when no movement followed.

"Did I stutter? Move!"

Chairs scraped on stone as First Years, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, rushed to the supply cabinet-

"Back to your seats, now!"

Wary now, the students retreated to their seats under Professor Snape's glower.

"You are Hogwarts students, not mindless roving workers from Tor Town. You will stand up and gather your items with care. There are plenty of children to replace you if you have an accident, but I only have so many supplies. Now, stop dawdling and get your supplies."

* * *

"Blimey, and I thought my brothers were just pulling my leg when it came to Snape."

"Ron, you've become a broken record." Nasrin pointed out, Ariel rolling her eyes.

"I just always figured Fred and George were messing with me when they talked about how bad Snape was! I mean, no one could be that bad!" Ron whined, flailing his arms dramatically. "But Snape's _worse_!"

"He wasn't that bad." Hermione voiced, backtracking a touch at the stares leveled her way. "Okay, he's pretty bad, but he isn't the horrific monster you're painting him to be, Ron."

"He seemed pretty bad." Neville agreed, carrying Flora in his arms once more. "Everyone in class got points taken away."

"Except for the Slytherins." Ron grumbled.

"And Nazz." Hermione pointed out, gaze sliding to the pinkette and Harry. "If she hadn't jumped in like that, it could have been much worse."

"Thanks for that." Harry repeated, truly grateful. "I had no idea what he was talking about, let alone the right answers."

"No problem." She assured, brushing off the praise. "Healing is my specialty. If you ever need help, just let me know."

The Battle classroom opened before them, designed as a gladiator pit with a five-foot-deep drop covered in metallic panels and ringed by raised seats.

A special box hovered over this hole, which is where Professor Quirrell stood, head wrapped in a turban and wearing a gray lab coat one size too big.

Hermione rushed to get front row seats, and once the joint Gryffindor/Slytherin class was settled, the Battle Professor stuttered out his opening speech.

"Welcome, class. In this class, you will learn the art of battling with Pokemon. I will teach you basic strategy and several Technical Machine moves that will help you in your quest to become League Champion and a Pokemon Master."

Ariel shifted as Nasrin set down her Egg on a neighboring seat, interested, and Harry leaned closer.

Fumbling with the controls for a moment, Professor Quirrell pressed a button that changed the pit's metallic surface into a hard-packed earthen surface before releasing a Doduo and Diglett below.

"These two will engage in a mock duel. We will cover each step of the battle, then watch as they put it all together."

Nasrin, prepared for a demonstration like what Garnet did at home, was disappointed with the following forty-five-minute crawl of slow, deliberate movements, each twitch and shake being endlessly picked apart, until she was struggling not to yawn outright.

"I knew this was going to be bad." Ron whispered. "My brothers told me that Quirrell used to be the Pokemon Studies teacher before he got promoted. He could bore you to tears trying to tell you why a Seedot has such a thick shell."

"Understanding why Pokemon are the way they are is very important, Ron." Hermione scolded.

"You have to admit, this _is_ kinda boring." Neville admitted, a sleeping Flora on his lap.

Hermione huffed, forcing herself to focus on the demonstration, and Nasrin poked her Popplio's nose to wake Ariel up.

And suddenly, they were battling.

It was a deadly dance of beak and claw, attacks stringing together into complex combos and counters that shifted advantage from one side to the other, and Nasrin was enthralled until the very end, when Diglett finished off his opponent with Earthquake.

Both Doduo and Diglett were recalled with quiet thanks, and the Battle Professor turned to his audience to find them enraptured.

"Pokemon battles are not 'you fight, I fight' events. They are dangerous and potentially deadly. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to command your Pokemon to fight as I just showed you."

 _Nasrin certainly hoped so_.


	8. Chapter 8

Light seeped past her eyelids, and Nasrin blinked stars away as she roused, wondering who had pulled back the blinds-

Taking in the starry sky spread out overhead, spilling silvery light over the pale stone and quietly-running water curving around her, the pinkette paused.

"…Well, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

Rolling up onto her feet, Nasrin spun in a circle, vaguely recognizing the elegant tower and gently-falling waterfalls all around.

"The Lunar Sea Spire?" She whispered, recognizing the place from detailed pictures in books. "But I thought it sank…"

" **It did.** "

Whipping around, Nasrin almost stumbled at the Pokemon standing just behind her, shrewd red eyes staring up from a distinctly canine face.

"Oh, uh…hi." She greeted, shoulders shifting.

" **This is what the Lunar Sea Spire was before the Rebellion.** " The Pokemon continued, only blinking in acknowledgement of the greeting. " **Bismuths created this place for Blue Diamond's Gems to study philosophy and meditate on their place in Gem society, in the hopes of finding inner peace.** "

"Well, it's certainly peaceful." Nasrin admitted, the open sky and gentle water soothing.

" **You thought so before.** "

"Before?" She parroted, refocusing on the strange- _male_ -Pokemon. "I've never been here before."

But for all that those words were true, they felt like a lie on her tongue, just like the Pokemon was becoming strangely familiar, an old friend that had been gone for a long time.

"What…?"

" **You don't remember…** "

The world was going fuzzy around the edges, like water bleeding the edges of a painting, and a rhythmic pounding took residence in her head.

"What don't I remember? Who are you?"

Blue and black and yellow faded into pink and cream, until Nasrin was staring up at a face she had only seen in paintings.

" **You don't remember** _ **me**_ **.** " Rose Quartz replied sadly, long pink ringlets sliding over bare shoulders and dark eyes brimming with regret.

Then Nasrin was blinking out of new eyes, staring at hands that were hers and not, the layers of a dress she had never worn swishing around bare feet.

" **You don't remember** _ **you**_ **.** "

Reality slammed back into place like a hammer-blow, and Nasrin jolted upright, comforter and sheets flying with the force, skin clammy and blood stuttering through her veins.

A soft whine, and Ariel pressed into her chest, purring low as their Egg thrummed in concern.

A sharp inhale broke the spell, and she wrapped an arm around Ariel, curling around to breathe in the salty scent of the Popplio's hide and feel her heartbeat.

"Nazz?" Hermione asked sleepily, blinking drowsily from her nest of blankets.

"I'm okay." Nasrin managed, unsticking her tongue and working her dry throat. "Just…need a glass of water. Go back to sleep."

After a moment, Hermione hummed and resettled, leaving Nasrin to roll out of bed, Ariel and Egg in hand, and plod over to the teleporter.

"That was weird…" She muttered, Ariel trilling softly. "I've never had that happen before…"


	9. Chapter 9

Poke Ball Crafting was a completely new concept for Nasrin, mostly because her family tended to 'catch' Pokemon that _wanted_ to be caught.

None of the Gems even bothered with Poke Balls, so the thought of creating one specifically to capture a Pokemon unwilling to be caught was new.

Still, Ariel's Ball was like her second home, even if she rarely went inside, and the thought of making a new one for her Egg was enough to get Nasrin interested in Professor Flitwick's lecture.

"Professor, aren't most Poke Balls readily available at Poke Centers?" A Ravenclaw girl voiced. "Wouldn't it save time to just buy your Poke Balls?"

The diminutive professor smiled, not at all taking offense, as he faced the joint Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class.

"While it's true that you can purchase those Balls, the cost is quite high. The money I spent on getting ten Apricorns would get you one Great Ball, and the Poke Balls I could make with these would offer me a better chance at capturing the Pokemon I was going after."

Stepping onto his desk to actually look down at them, Professor Flitwick continued his lecture with fresh passion.

"Furthermore, PokeCenters only sell the most basic of Apricorn Poke Balls. Poke Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, and a few specialty types like Nest Balls and Dusk Balls. In your Third Year, we'll begin learning how to create Poke Balls made with multiple shell shards, using layering and fusion to create specialty Balls that offer capture rates greater than any Ultra Ball. Can anyone tell me the name of a Mastery Level Poke Ball?"

"A Cocoon Net?" Ron offered, to the surprise of his desk-mates.

"Very good, Mister Weasley! A rather rare Ball indeed! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Pulling out his Pokedex, the Crafting Professor projecting a picture of said orange-and-red Cocoon Net Ball.

"The Cocoon Ball first fires off a net to capture a Pokemon. Should they attempt to escape, a second net is fired that interlocks with the first to create a cocoon-like wrapping that completely immobilizes smaller Pokemon. Anyone else?"

"A Static Stun Ball." A Ravenclaw boy called.

"Correct!"

The image changed to a yellow Ball with black lightning bolts.

"The Static Stun uses an electricity-generating acorn with a energy collecting shell. When thrown, an Electric Pokemon's own energy is collected and used against it, stunning them to make capture easier. Let's have another one."

"The Shadow Flame Ball."

The room fell quiet, and Harry squirmed at the look on Professor Flitwick's face, reaching under the table almost on reflex to squeeze Nasrin's hand.

"The…The Shadow Flame…"

Regaining his composure, the diminutive professor managed a smile, though Nasrin found it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Yes…Yes, I remember that one well."

The projection shifted to a black Poke Ball, lines of red running across the surface like lava trails.

"Designed by Lily Potter in her Fourth Year, when thrown, it produced a flame that cast shadows all around the Pokemon intended for capture. These shadows looked like threatening creatures, causing even the most terrifying of Pokemon to cower."

There was something a little lost in Harry's eyes then, like a man in the desert spotting an oasis, and she understood bone-deep how that felt, squeezing back in support as Ariel climbed up to curl around his neck, purring.

"A Master Ball."

Hermione's words seemed to jolt Professor Flitwick from a trance, dumbfounded.

"A Master…A Master Ball is a myth."

"But what is it?" The bushy-haired girl wondered, frowning. "I found a reference-"

"It's a fairytale." He snapped, a flash of fear and guilt in his eyes. "A story told to children. Put all thoughts of it out of your mind. Now then, let us discuss the properties of the first Ball you will be working with…"

That tickled at the back of Nasrin's mind, like a half-forgotten memory, but she shook it off as Professor Flitwick showed slides of their new project.

 _As if they would ever deal with a Master Ball, anyway_ …

* * *

After lunch, the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins assembled on the grounds for Environmental Survival, facing a field opposite where Professor Sprout held her own class.

A few clicks of her Pokedex, and Professor Hooch transformed the grassy area into a desert ruin, all broken walls and crumbling archways creating an abandoned village in the sand.

"When you are out trying to catch Pokemon, you will find yourself in some of the harshest environments." The professor stated. "Here, you will learn how to sense danger and avoid the environmental hazards that could see you killed. Release your Pokemon."

Flashes of red light, and Ariel whistled a hello to Eevee, hopping down to catch Ralts before the little one tripped over, giggling.

The Egg rattled, as if in excitement, and Nasrin smiled as she pat the incubator in her bag.

"Now, allow me to demonstrate."

Releasing a Staraptor, Professor Hooch took off into the obstacle course, her Pokemon taking flight moments later to scout overhead.

Watching as their professor breezed through, following the path and avoiding obstacles, Nasrin smiled as Staraptor swooped down to screech warnings and instructions to his trainer, the pair working in perfect sync.

It reminded her of Pearl dancing with her Bellossom and Lilligant, each spinning and twirling without missing a single beat, of Garnet and Krookodile trading punches that managed to strike each other in midair, no matter how fast they went, of Amethyst racing Tauros across the beach, zigging and zagging into each other's paths without tripping…

She hoped to have that same bond with her own Pokemon.

Skirting a patch of quicksand, Professor Hooch began to scale a crumbling wall-

A sharp screech, and she leapt off moments before a Rhydon shattered the stone, forcing her to duck away as Staraptor swooped in to distract the Rock-type.

Making it back to her students unharmed, Professor Hooch brushed off her jacket, demonstration over.

"As you can-"

With a bellow of rage, the Rhydon lashed out at a stone column, shattering it and sending shards of rock flying-

Nasrin leapt forward, tossing her bag back to Ariel as she brought up a massive bubble-

Neville cried out as a piece made it through a gap in the forming shield, striking his leg out from under him, and the half-Gem whirled around with a gasp.

"Neville!"

Ignoring Flora's concerned, angry squawks, she skidded to the Longbottom's side on her knees, Ariel rushing over to croon comfortingly as he whimpered.

"Hurts…"

"I know, I know it hurts…" Nasrin managed, clasping his hand while carefully straightening out the injured leg to check for damage. "But I'll take care of it, okay?"

With a deep breath, she leaned down to press a kiss against one cheek, deflating as sparkles fell over the boy, who blinked drowsily while the wound knit itself closed.

"See?" The pinkette choked out, relieved. "All better."

Flora squawked, and she turned to the angrily-concerned Bulbasaur with a smile.

"He'll be a little sleepy, but he's okay now."

Sniffing at where her trainer had been injured, Flora chuffed gratefully and butted her head against Nasrin's hip, tension leaking away.

"I'll take him to Nurse Poppy for a little rest." Professor Hooch advised, lifting Neville into a secure hold and heading back towards the castle, Flora following with still-unhappy grunts about what happened.

Rocking back on her heels, the half-Gem nodded at Ariel's proud trill, one hand curling around the incubator as their Egg hummed.

"Listen to him cry!" Draco mocked once the professor was out of earshot, laughing. "You'd think his leg had been chopped off!"

Hermione whirled on him then, jabbing a finger into the Prince of Slytherin's face with righteous fury.

"You'd be crying, too, if you had a piece of rubble smash into _your_ leg!"

"Watch where you point your finger, Granger." Draco warned, looking down his nose. "People have been banished from Avalon for doing less to offend a Malfoy."

A low growl rumbled against her throat, and Nasrin pushed herself up as Ron spoke up with a snarl.

"Stop acting like you're some big shot, Draco. Daddy isn't here to protect his little boy."

"I don't need my father to protect me!" The Slytherin lied, enraged. "And even if I did, at least he could actually _do_ something, unlike _your_ pathetic excuse for a father."

Dean and Seamus grabbed their friend to keep Ron from getting into trouble, and Draco turned to his fellow Slytherins as if this proved his point.

"These are the shining examples of Gryffindor! A dirty First Gen, a crybaby, a freak, and a dirt poor nobody who can't string two words together."

They all laughed as he grabbed up Neville's backpack, and a pink glow started bleeding through the cotton of her shirt as Draco began to rummage inside-

The zipper cut a stripe across his palm when Harry yanked the bag away, glaring as he swung the strap over his shoulders.

" _This_ does not belong to you."

"You cut me…" The blonde voiced, almost disbelieving.

"And you actually bleed." The Potter noted, stern. "Guess you aren't the god you think you are."

"You…You're dead, Potter! Snivy, get him and his little rat dog!"

With a roll of her eyes, Snivy snapped out a lazy Vine Whip-

An Icy Wind slammed into her sidelong, sending the Grass Snake Pokemon tumbling and nearly out cold from the super-effective attack, and all eyes swung to Nasrin, Star huffing out a cloudy breath.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me first."

Crabbe and Goyle moved to support their 'leader', Sawk and Throh charging-

"Ariel."

Releasing a Disarming Voice, the tiny Water-type sent her two opponents flying, their trainers hitting a bright pink bubble and falling back, dazed.

"Harry, run!"

"Get him! Get back here, Potter!"

Placing a foot on each of their backs, Nasrin pinned Crabbe and Goyle in place as she fixed the other First Year Slytherins in place with a look, only Draco and Pansy disappearing into the course after Harry.

"Anyone else want to try?"

None of them dared.

Ariel growled, Sawk and Throh stumbling back as if already knowing this unassuming little Pokemon would one day evolve into a dual-Fairy-type, and Nasrin moved towards the entrance-

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Hooch demanded, glaring at the sand-caked Slytherin that exited as her Staraptor scooped up Harry mid-run. "I leave you all for ten minutes, and you're running around like wild hooligans!"

"He attacked me!" Draco claimed, brandishing his bloody hand.

"After you stole Neville's backpack!" Hermione shot back.

"I did no such thing! I was merely picking it up so I could take it to poor, hurt Neville when Potter ripped it away from me!"

"That's not what happened!" Ron argued, Dean and Seamus at his back.

"And she attacked Crabbe and Goyle!" Pansy screeched, pointing straight at Nasrin as said boys stumbled to their feet.

"She was protecting Harry!" Hermione insisted, glaring at the Slytherin.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone fell quiet at that, turning to watch Professor McGonagall approach with a stern expression.

"Mister Malfoy, might I suggest that, unless you have permission, you should not be handling items that do not belong to you." The Head of Gryffindor advised coolly, approaching Harry to retrieve Neville's backpack. "Mister Potter, Miss Universe, please come with me."

Taking a moment to steady herself, Nasrin retrieved her backpack and scooped up Ariel as she followed in the professor's footsteps, expression softening at the dull-eyed Harry that joined her, Eevee trotting right at his ankle with alert ears.

"Professor, Harry-"

"I believe you children still have class, Miss Granger. I suggest you get back to it."

The Gryffindors subsided unhappily, though the smug looks adorning each Slytherins' face did not go unnoticed.

"If you don't want to be spending the next week in detention scrubbing the Great Hall, I'd suggest you wipe those smirks off your faces and focus on what Professor Hooch has to say."

Eevee whined as tremors began to rattle Harry's body, and Nasrin reached out to steady the boy as tears blinded him.

"Harry?" She whispered, stepping into the castle without registering the change. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Mister Potter, I-"

Professor McGonagall paused as she turned, confused by the tears rolling down Harry's face.

"Mister Potter, what-?"

Eevee and Ariel growled, much as Flora had when Neville was injured, stepping up to shield them as Nasrin shifted to fully support Harry as he broke down.

"Mister Potter, Harry, I need Eevee-"

"NO!"

He dropped to his knees to gather Eevee up, curling protectively around the little Normal-type as he panicked.

"Please, please don't take him…"

Taking a deep breath as those words stabbed right through her heart, Nasrin kneeled slowly at his side, ducking her head to meet watery green eyes.

"Harry, no one is _ever_ going to take Eevee away from you." She said gently, careful. "He's your Pokemon. Okay? Just breathe. In…"

The pinkette took an exaggerated breath.

"And out…"

With a few hiccups, Harry began to mimic her, growing steadier with every repetition.

"Yeah, just like that. In…And out…"

Ariel sent Professor McGonagall a wary look where she was now kneeling a couple feet away before wriggling into Harry's arms, purring in perfect pitch with Eevee to soothe his distress.

"See? We're okay." Nasrin soothed as the boy's hysterics faded into sniffles.

Nodding, Harry accepted the tissue Professor McGonagall offered, who watched him with concern.

"Harry, why are you so frightened?"

"You're…You're going to expel us." He answered shakily.

"Why would I do that?"

"Draco said he was going to get you to expel me, and now you're taking me away, and-"

"Breathe, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall advised, waiting as Nasrin once more coached the boy to take deep breathes. "Mister Potter, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered with a hiccup.

"Correct. Not Draco Malfoy, despite what his ego might think."

The half-Gem giggled, glad for the watery smile that formed on Harry's face, and Professor McGonagall stood, motioning for them to follow.

"Harry, Nasrin I should have explained why I was pulling you from class. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. It's not to punish you."

"It isn't?" Nasrin voiced, surprised.

"No. You see, I was watching as you ran through that obstacle course. While I cannot condone you doing so, or the way you handled Mister Malfoy, I can say that I have never seen someone run the course as well as you did."

"My cousin used to play Harry Hunting…" The boy admitted softly, and Nasrin bit back a snarl, knowing better than to ask but furious all the same.

"Mister Potter, Miss Universe, the reason I pulled you from class is because I wanted you to meet someone, but I couldn't make it look like I was rewarding your behavior. You were still in the wrong for going into the obstacle course and battling, no matter how honorable your intentions, and I didn't want people to think I was favoring you. I should have taken your feelings into account. It's so easy to forget you aren't Ja-Oh, here he is now."

An older Gryffindor turned the corner up ahead, hurrying to join them, and her Egg rattled.

"Harry, Nasrin, this is Oliver Wood. He's the Captain of Gryffindor's Gauntlet Team."

"Okay…" They voiced together, confused.

"Professor McGonagall sent me a text. Seems you're really good at avoiding people trying to get you, and stopping people in their tracks." Oliver stated, smiling. "And it just so happens that I'm in need of people with your talents…"


	10. Chapter 10

The Gauntlet was a competition between groups of seven trainers, each with a single Pokemon, to knock the most points off their total before the end of the match.

Each team was split into three positions, with two Dashers, four Defenders, and a Runner.

Dashers were meant to complete various challenges to remove points, like hitting targets, collecting flags, reaching checkpoints, or defeating Pokemon released by the judges.

Defenders needed to trap or drive off the Dashers, preventing them from completing the challenges, and pin down the Runner, whose sole job was to reach the end of the course.

"So, you want _us_ on the Gryffindor Gauntlet team?" Nasrin summarized, looking between Professor McGonagall behind her desk and Oliver Wood now that he ran out of steam.

"Indeed." The Head of Gryffindor replied, smiling. "Mister Potter's run through the desert ruins showed promise of a great Runner."

"And your abilities will make you a great Defender." Oliver agreed. "With Alicia out of commission, I'll need someone with your skill set to replace her."

The pair of First Years shared a look, mouths stretching into bright grins, and nodded.

"We're in!"

"Great!" Oliver cheered, jumping up as Professor McGonagall moved to open her office door. "We have practice Monday to Thursday for two hours after classes, at-"

A jumble of falling bodies and aborted shrieks cut the Gauntlet captain off, and everyone stared at the rest of Gryffindor's First Years in surprise.

"What were you all doing?" Professor McGonagall demanded, frowning.

"It's not Harry's fault!"

"Draco's a bloody liar!"

"Nazz was just protecting him!"

"Please, don't punish them!"

Their pleas all tumbled together into a cacophony of noise, and Nasrin bit back a smile as Harry got a little teary-eyed all over again.

"That's enough!" The Partnership Professor ordered, silencing her students with a stern look. "If you must know, as punishment, Mister Potter and Miss Universe will be helping the Gryffindor Gauntlet team win the Silver Cup."

A beat of silence, and Nasrin laughed as they were swamped in enthusiastic hugs and cheers, Hermione's hug nearly knocking her over.

 _This?_

 _This was everything_.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was dark so late at night, only starlight filtering through the windows allowing Harry to see anything when he stepped off the teleporter, Eevee yawning in his arms.

" _All those days, watching from the windows_ …"

Curled up on one of the low, wide windowsills, rosy ringlets glowing silver, Nasrin quietly sang to her quiet Egg, Ariel sprawled across her shoulders.

" _All those years, outside looking in_ … _All that time, never even knowing_ … _Just how blind I've been_ …"

Green eyes met black across the room, and Harry closed the distance as if in a trance, the words resonating in his chest.

" _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_ … _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_ … _Standing here, it's all so clear_ … _I'm where I'm meant to be_."

Star slid off her shoulders as Harry sat, flipping onto his lap as Eevee crawled over Nasrin's knees to tuck himself around her Egg, purring.

" _And at last, I see the light_ … _And it's like the fog has lifted_ … _And at last, I see the light_ … _And it's like the sky is new_ … _And it's warm, and real, and bright_ … _And the world has somehow shifted_ … _All at once, everything looks different_ …"

The half-Gem paused, as if deliberating on the next words, and they fell in a whisper that Harry almost believed he imagined.

" _Now that I see you_ …"

The silence that followed was…comfortable, Harry realized.

There was no need to fill the space between them with small talk, or any urge to start a conversation, as if everything was already known between them.

Harry hardly minded Ron's chatter, or Hermione's study-induced lectures, or even Flora's attempts at conversation in Neville's stead, but sitting here with Nasrin, Ariel a warm weight in his lap and Eevee cooing happily as she scratched right behind an ear, was enough to ease him into a doze after so many sleepless hours.

The pinkette smiled sleepily as she watched Harry slip into easy dreams, memories of her own dream fading like shadows in the dawn.

 _Everything was just fine_.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel absolutely _loved_ the Gauntlet.

Slicking up walls to create static traps with Plusle and Minun, wetting the floors to send pursuers skidding and sliding into corners, whistling merrily while luring unsuspecting victims into activated traps…

She was a natural all on her own, and Nasrin enjoyed the off-the-wall creativity inspired by Gauntlet matches, a joy Harry shared.

Boy and Pokemon were of one mind in the course, reacting to each other with ease, and Oliver beamed with pride every time.

"I got a note from Hagrid about tea at his cottage." He mentioned on their walk back from class that Friday, Eevee draped in a purring sprawl over his forearms. "Do you wanna go?"

"I'd love to!" Nasrin chirped, Egg leaning close in its incubator as pink light reflected through the glass.

"I need to study for Tuesday's Potions class." Hermione demurred, cradling Ralts in one arm. "Maybe next time."

"I already promised Flora we'd go on a walk around the island." Neville admitted, said Bulbasaur nodding.

"Well, guess it's just us!" Ron noted, throwing his arms over Harry and Nasrin's shoulders-

And sputtering when Ariel, annoyed at nearly being whacked over the head, fired a weak Water Gun into his face as punishment.

Unable to help laughing, the pinkette pulled out a rag she often used to clean her Egg and offered it to the Weasley for drying his face, still trying to swallow giggles at Ron's dripping frown.

The group split up at the next intersection, waving each other off, and Nasrin skipped down onto the grass, wishing for a moment that shoes were not mandatory so she could enjoy the feeling.

"I don't know if I should be chaffed or chuffed!" Ron admitted as the trio headed down the path to Hagrid's cottage. "No First Year is on the Gauntlet Team!"

"You aren't mad, are you?" Harry worried, brow furrowed. "I know you love the Gauntlet."

"Not mad." He assured, kicking a stone and missing the assessing glance Nasrin cut his way. "Jealous as hell, yeah. Wish it were me."

The redhead lit up then, smiling.

"But then I look on the bright side."

"And that is?" Harry and Nasrin echoed, Ariel and Eevee sitting up curiously.

"When I'm in my Third Year and can try out, I'll already have friends who can put in a good word for me!"

"I don't know, Ron." Harry hedged, uncertain.

"Wouldn't you rather get on the team through your own merits?" Nasrin agreed.

"Guys, Fred and George are on the team, remember? I'm going to _need_ you two to convince the others to ignore everything those two chuckleheads say about me."

The three laughed, knowing exactly the sort of things the Weasley Twins would come up with, as the large cabin came into view.

Hagrid was seated on a high bench by the door, going through a bag of berries and throwing spoiled or badly-bruised ones into the water for the lake's giant Tentacruel, known as either Mister Squishy Hugs or Ginger, to snap up.

Ariel whistled a hello, and Ginger gurgled back, waving, as Hagrid spotted them.

"Harry!"

Ambling over, the giant bent down to pull Harry into a hug, Eevee giggling and yipping as he was caught between them.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, Hagrid." Harry assured, already smiling. "Hagrid, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Nasrin Universe. Ron, Nazz, this is Hagrid."

"Pleased to meet you!" Hagrid greeted, shaking Ron's hand so hard the boy's teeth rattled before patting Nasrin's head. "Come on, come on, I got some tea ready, as well as some nice biscuits."

The interior was only two rooms, full of rather large furniture surrounded by pictures and trophies or ribbons, revealing a life full of laughter and joy that made Nasrin's Gem flicker with bright pink light.

Settling on a bench high and large enough to be a dining table, a Snubbull wandered over, and Nasrin cooed as Harry stroked the pink Pokemon's back, Eevee and Ariel exchanging greetings while Ron watched, a touch uneasy around such a fierce-looking Pokemon.

"So, how are you enjoying your first week?" Hagrid wondered, setting out tea cups for each of them.

"It's-It's been amazing, Hagrid!" Harry gushed, Eevee barking an agreement.

"Well, tell me all about it!"

The Potter wasted no time in doing so, from meeting Nasrin at the train station, to the train ride and meeting Ron, Hermione and Neville, the whole Sorting- _Hagrid had cheered, having been a Gryffindor himself_ -and all the new classes.

Sipping at her extremely-sweet tea, Nasrin let Ron join in to emphasize a funny or dramatic moment, content to share even-sweeter biscuits with Eevee and Ariel.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your first week here, Harry. I know my time at Hogwarts was the best time of me life…Part of the reason I never left!"

Hagrid released a deep belly laugh, nearly knocking the table over in his mirth, and Ariel squeaked as she was nearly flung off.

"You really enjoy working at Hogwarts, don't you Hagrid?" Ron noted, tea in hand to prevent spilling.

"Course, Ron. Dumbledore lets me have my own little home, spend time with children like you three, and I even get to work with Pokemon like me Tiny."

"Tiny?" Harry and Nasrin parroted.

"…You didn't hear any of that."

"Yes, we did." They replied together, confused.

"Me, too." Ron agreed.

"Er, no you didn't." Hagrid objected, flustered. "Trust me, it'd be best that you don't know about Tiny and him being on the third floor."

"Tiny's on the third floor?" The Weasley echoed. "That's the floor Professor Dumbledore told us not to play around in."

"Why's Tiny on the third floor?" Harry and Nasrin wondered.

"He ain't there, and there's no Tiny!" Hagrid shouted, panicked, scooping up all the dishes and dropping them into the sink with a clang before shoving all three out the door in a single breath. "Now, you best be getting back to your dorms before Filch catches you."

The door slammed shut, and all three blinked, nonplussed.

"Do…Do you think he's mad at us?" Harry asked, concerned.

The door opened before anyone could answer, and Hagrid shifted guiltily.

"You…You wouldn't mind stopping back in next Friday, would you?"

"Sure." Nasrin agreed, smiling.

"Good! Well, you get back and avoid the third floor, lest Tiny get you."

The door closed again, only to open a second later.

"There's no Tiny."

"Right." All three agreed, turning to head back as Hagrid closed his door for the final time.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron wondered, glancing over at his friends.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Nasrin took caring for her Egg very seriously.

Every day, before or after dinner, you could find her sitting on the floor running a damp cloth over the shell, humming little bath time tunes, or taking the incubator apart for a deep cleaning, checking every piece to be sure nothing was damaged or wearing out.

Harry was watching as she went through the routine after returning from Hagrid's, Egg safely in Ariel's flippers as the half-Gem went about disassembling the contraption that often kept it safe and warm, careful with the glass and plush cushion.

Brushing out Eevee's fur, the Potter glanced over to see most of his fellow First Year Gryffindors reading the Galahad Daily.

"Anything good in the news?"

"Tor Town lost again." Dean noted. "But that isn't really that big of news."

"They're just in a dry spell!" Ron snapped back.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dean teased, giving a wave as he retreated to the dorm.

"They're still investigating the break-in at the Galahad PokeCenter." Hermione voiced, and Nasrin glanced up.

"There was a break-in?" Harry voiced, surprised.

"Uh huh. Someone attacked during the night shift. A couple of tellers were injured, but…Oh, that's lucky."

"What's lucky?" Neville questioned, setting aside his paper so Flora could find a comfortable position on his lap.

"The vault the robber tried to get into was empty. It was emptied just hours before."

"That _is_ lucky." Neville agreed. "Another day, and it could have been a lot worse."

"Lucky for us, too."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, focusing on the conversation.

"They robbed it the night after we all got on the train for Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Imagine if they had hit while we were in there!"

"Meh." The redhead replied, waving off her concern. "If you begin worrying about what might have happened, you're going to go more mental than you already are."

"Just because you enjoy being lost in a cloud of your own delusions-"

"Delusions? At least I'm not worrying myself sick about what might have happened-"

Ariel rolled her eyes as the pair devolved into their usual argument, murmuring to their Egg, while Nasrin refocused on her task, Harry's thoughtful face caught in her peripheral.

 _Just twist this, and that part should just slide right out_ …


	12. Chapter 12

By the third week of classes, Hermione had made a chart of everyone's strengths and weaknesses, explaining that setting up pairs with opposite talents would help each of them grow.

Nasrin was a touch surprised to find she did so well in Partnership and was a strong contender for second place in the others.

Neville was a masterful Tracker already, and Harry had taken to Environmental Survival like a duck to water, along with the practical side of battling.

Hermione's gift was on the logical, intellectual side of their lessons, being too cautious otherwise, while Ron, after struggling with Scabbers, unlocked a gift for Poke Ball Crafting that even made Professor Flitwick take notice.

Only Nasrin managed to get good grades in Potions, and Harry suspected it was that she did so well, even Professor Snape could hardly justify a sub-par evaluation.

She made sure to pair up with Neville for that class, knowing how nervous the poor boy got without Flora to hold onto, and helped Ron with Scabbers in Partnership, and tried to coach Hermione in overcoming her usual over-thinking, and Harry was surprised that she could get any work done when Gauntlet training was thrown in the mix.

 _Not that he would ever doubt her bond with Ariel_.

"The goal is not accuracy." Professor Quirrell stuttered as the First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins faced metal pedestals with clay targets carefully situated on top. "We will focus on this next. Right now, I want you to destroy the target. Shatter it to pieces with only a single attack."

Patting the incubator when her Egg rattled with laughter, Nasrin shared a look with Harry as Ariel hopped down to join Eevee, ears alert.

"Professor Quirrell?" She called, bringing the turban-wearing man's attention away from Draco and his mostly-destroyed target.

"You said this exercise isn't about accuracy, right?" Harry clarified.

"Yes, Mister Potter."

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco mocked, proud of his Snivy's Dragon Tail. "Did all that shaggy hair clog your ears?"

Nasrin smiled, like a Sharpedo spotting a lone Magikarp, and Harry turned back to her as if they were sharing the same thoughts.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball."

"Ariel, Water Gun."

The whole class watched, surprised, as their attacks struck the metal stands rather than the targets, which wobbled dangerously and-

CRASH!

Skipping over the debris, Nasrin righted both to reveal not a single shard of clay left, and it took a few moments for Gryffindor to erupt in triumphant cheers, rushing the pair with congratulations.

"Wait…" Hermione voiced, hesitant in the face of her House's triumphant. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Why would it be?" Seamus replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Professor Quirrell told us to destroy the target. He never said a word about needing to hit it to do so."

"That _is_ true…" The Battle Professor admitted haltingly, only deepening the Slytherins' scowls.

BAM!

Flora smirked proudly, kicking the remains of her target, and Ralts smiled cutely as she toddled over to hers, bumping the stand so it shattered on the floor.

"A lucky break." Pansy scoffed. "Draco's Snivy was able to destroy the target with ease. You only managed to do it through dumb luck and using the ground!"

Nasrin glanced over sharply, and the Slytherin girl wilted slightly, remembering how things had gone for Draco and his bodyguards only a few weeks before.

"You want to try it another way?" Harry offered, and the half-Gem shrugged, expression lightening with an easy smile.

"Sure."

The class went quiet as Dean set up new targets, and she rocked back on her heels, at ease.

"You first." The pinkette offered, and Harry tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Eevee, up."

The Evolution Pokemon, to everyone else's surprise, hopped up onto his target light as a feather and began to rock side to side, the pedestal wobbling-

Eevee leaped clear at the last moment, and the clay shattered against a nearby wall.

Humming a few notes contemplatively, Nasrin motioned for Ariel to begin.

"Portamento."

Coughing delicately into a flipper, Ariel sang out a high, clear note that seemed to rattle everyone's teeth, going higher and higher and-

CRACK!

The target shook itself apart, and Ariel bowed, a performer before her audience.

"There you go." Harry voiced, pleased.

"We didn't use the ground, and neither of us even used an attack." Nasrin agreed, reaching a hand down so her Popplio could swing back up onto a shoulder.

A beat of silence, and Gryffindor swarmed, students and Pokemon alike surrounding them with compliments, glad to firmly one-up their rival House.

Laughing as Hermione, reservations forgotten, nearly tackled her in a hug, Nasrin felt the quake of joy from her Egg and grinned.

 _This was a good day_.


	13. Chapter 13

Being a half-Gem, Nasrin did not necessarily _need_ to sleep a full eight hours every night.

Gems did not require food or sleep, being hard-light holograms surrounding a decidedly-non-biological core, and even being part-human, Nasrin could go without either for days if necessary while still functioning.

 _Sleep was nice, though_.

So, when Hermione's Pokedex buzzed with a message after light's out, Nasrin was already fully alert, curious.

"Hermione?"

"Harry wants us to get dressed and meet him in the common room." She whispered back, already sliding out of bed.

Sharing a glance with Ariel, the pinkette rolled out of bed, placing her Egg safely in it's incubator one-handed while grabbing the nearest pair of jeans and shirt to pull on.

Ignoring her sneakers, she scooped up the incubator as Ariel swung up onto her mess of curls, yawning as they followed a fully-dressed Hermione to the teleporters.

The common room was still dark, lit only by starlight, but she spotted Ron and Harry only a few feet away, quietly talking with a very-nervous Neville.

"Hermione! Nazz!" Ron called, a touch too loud for the time of night judging by Ariel's grumpy huff, as the girls approached.

"What rules are we breaking?" Hermione demanded.

"Huh?"

"You two clearly want to break some kind of rule, and Neville is trying to talk some sense into you."

Said boy nodded, Flora fast asleep in his arms.

"It's a matter of honor!" Ron whispered back. "And a chance to stick it to Draco!"

Harry held out his Pokedex, a text open on the screen.

Potter-Trophy Room, midnight, battle. Draco Malfoy

"Even uses punctuation in his messages…" Ron muttered. "Such a dick move."

"It could be a trap." Nasrin pointed out, frowning.

"That's why the four of us are going to go and cover Harry's back!" The Weasley explained, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "If Draco thinks he can hurt Harry under our noses, he's a bigger idiot than I thought."

"And you already thought that he was a massive idiot." The bespectacled boy teased, smile dropping at Hermione's stern expression and Nasrin's concern. "I need to do this. Draco has been giving us crap all month, and I want to show him that we're not gonna let him do it anymore."

"Hermione, _please_." Neville pleaded, seeing his best chance. "It's past curfew. Mister Filch is out in the halls with that cat of his, he'll catch us for sure!"

Remembering the Hogwarts night watchman and his overweight Purugly, Nasrin acknowledged the risk as Hermione shuddered.

"We'll be okay." Ron assured. "Filch will be near the Ravenclaw dorm for the next hour. Everyone knows he hits Gryffindor first and last."

"If we're too long, we'll bunk down in a classroom, then head straight to breakfast." Harry reasoned. "No one will notice a thing."

"This is so wrong." Hermione huffed, frowning when Nasrin considered their plan.

"I told you we shouldn't invite her!" Ron voiced, rolling his eyes. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't run to McGonagall and tell her where we're going!"

"I'm not a snitch!"

"Come on, Hermione. You want to be there when Harry creams Draco, right?"

The bushy-haired girl paused at that, worrying her lower lip…

"You're sure we won't get caught?"

"Hermione!" Neville hissed in horror as the group herded him towards the door.

"We'll be fine." Nasrin assured, patting his shoulder. "Trust me."

* * *

"This is very exciting, guys." Hermione noted drolly, watching Harry and Ron pace from her seat on the floor.

Considering the hours spent sitting around, waiting for Draco, Nasrin could not help but agree.

Neville was already fast asleep again, as was Flora, and even her Egg had gone still, likely exhausted.

"Where the heck is he?" Ron wondered. "He said midnight, right?"

"Yes." Harry answered, checking the message again. "Midnight in the Trophy Room. And unless there's another Trophy Room-"

"There was one, but a hundred and twenty-five years ago, they decided to convert it into a storage room and move the older trophies to the Le Fay's Landing Museum."

Hermione blinked at the nonplussed stares that turned her way.

"What? It's right there in Hogwarts: A History."

"You actually bought that app?" Ron voiced, surprised.

"There's an app for that?" Nasrin realized, intrigued.

"Of course, didn't you?"

"Heck no!" The Weasley exclaimed. "Why would I want to waste good money on an app that tells me a bunch of useless facts?"

"Don't you think it's important to know the history of your school?"

"History is exactly that, _history_. I'm too busy looking ahead to look back."

"Too busy looking at your plate of fries, you mean." Hermione snapped, shoving to her feet to face the redhead.

"At least I have my nose buried in something other than a Dex!"

"Guys!" Harry shouted as Nasrin shoved them apart, Ariel growling in reprimand. "Fighting isn't going to do any of us any good."

"At least there's some fighting going on." Hermione pointed out. "Harry, Draco isn't going to show up. He obviously sent that message as a prank to get you out of your bed and down here."

"Yeah, I think you're right…" The Potter admitted, resigned.

"Hermione's right about something and letting all of us know it. _Shocker_." Ron grumbled, wheezing as Nasrin's elbow impacted his ribs.

"We should start heading back." She decided, switching the incubator to her other arm.

"Yeah, let's-"

Harry went deathly quiet as a loud PURRRRRRRRR filled the air, all four frozen in fear.

"Oh. Crap."

Ariel immediately leapt for the light switch, plunging the classroom into darkness as Nasrin hefted Ron and Hermione over each shoulder, racing for a teacher's desk in the far corner while Harry quietly woke Neville and Flora to follow on her heels.

Once all of them were safely tucked in the little cubicle where a professor's legs would fit, the half-Gem forced herself to calm when her Egg trembled, Ariel alert on one shoulder.

Hermione was utterly ashen, Ron was sweating bullets, Neville was twitching like a livewire…

Harry was the only one who had control of his nerves, which held as heavy footsteps clopped to the door and it opened, light spilling over their shadowed heads.

"What's this, pretty? You hear some students in here, getting into trouble?"

Filch let out a gravelly laugh as he took a step inside.

"I _have_ been in need of some little hands to help me unclog the fifth-floor toilets."

Nasrin clamped down on Hermione's shoulder before the other girl could give into her nerves, and Harry motioned for all of them to calm.

Missus Norris growled when no panicking, begging students appeared, and Filch matched the noise testily.

"I ain't in the mood to play hide and seek! You want to sit in here, shivering in the shadows? Fine! I'll be waiting out in the hall for you to wise up and take your punishment!"

The door slammed, and they waited in silence for five long minutes before Harry deemed it safe, whispering.

"Okay, keep your voices low."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Neville whimpered. "Now we're gonna have to unclog toilets!"

"It isn't that bad." Harry reasoned.

"This is very bad." Hermione argued.

"No, I mean cleaning toilets. At least Filch isn't making us use our toothbrushes."

Shoving down the rage that image engendered, Nasrin spoke up as coolly as she could.

"We need to find another way out of here."

"Getting out of here is easy, it's avoiding Filch and Missus Norris that's the problem." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe a distraction?" Harry offered. "I could toss some stuff around, get him racing in here while you guys escape."

"But then you'll be the one in detention." Neville protested, Flora nodding in agreement.

"It's my fault you guys are in this situation. I'm not going to let you get punished because I fell for Draco's trap."

"No one's getting detention." Nasrin promised, fixing him with a firm stare. "We're in this together. We _all_ get out."

When no arguments were forthcoming, she continued.

"Any chance of Filch moving on?"

"Not bloody likely." Ron admitted. "My brother Charlie used to say that Filch was like his Purugly when she sees catnip. He won't give up."

"We need a way to get around him." Harry reasoned, frowning. "There wasn't anything in the hall we could hide behind, was there?"

"Nothing."

Hermione began to bounce, a smile growing across her face as she whipped out her Pokedex.

"Wait! Wait! I know I…Where is it…? Hm…"

"Great, she's gone even more mental than usual." Ron complained, grunting at another elbow to the ribs.

"I don't think so, Ron." Neville noted.

"Yes!" Hermione cheered quietly. "Three hundred and seventy-five years ago, Headmaster Tobius Rosewood had a series of trap doors installed, including in the Trophy Room, after he became convinced that there was a ghost haunting the bathroom three doors down."

The bushy-haired girl scurried around on hands and knees, searching the floor…

"The school doesn't use it anymore, but-Here!"

Digging her fingers into a groove between the boards, Hermione opened a trap door, and Ariel whistled quietly at the dark opening beyond.

"What's below?" Neville worried.

"Another classroom."

"It could be a field of cactus for all I care!" Ron stated, relieved. "Anything is better than Filch!"

"I'll go first." Nasrin decided, already sliding through before anyone could think to argue.

Something soft bounced her back up a bit, and Nasrin curled around the incubator with a startled squeak, a noise Ariel mimicked when she was nearly tossed off.

"Nazz?" Harry called down, worried.

"I'm fine!" She assured, rolling away. "Come down! It's safe!"

Harry followed, nearly unseating Ariel again from the wave of his bounce, and then Ron, and Neville, with Hermione taking a few extra moments to check the Trophy Room before jumping, closing the trap door behind her.

"See? Told you!" The bushy-haired girl noted triumphantly.

"How did you know about that trap door?" Harry wondered.

"They talked about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Okay, so it helped us _one time_ …" Ron glowered. "That doesn't mean it was worth the money."

"It was if it kept us away from Filch." Neville pointed out.

"Nazz, could you give us a light?" The Potter asked, strangely relieved when a pink light came to life around them.

"Harry, what floor was the Trophy Room on?" Ron wondered, strangely still now as Nasrin stared at the fur below her with furrowed brows.

"The fourth. Why?"

"So…We're on the third, right?"

"Yeah."

The Weasley audibly gulped as Nasrin realized where they were.

"Then I think we're sitting on Tiny."

A beat of stillness, and the five First Years scrambled away from their landing pad, the light from her Gem revealing a massive, sleeping bulk of Pokemon.

"It's a Snorlax!" Neville realized, pressing against a wall. "Why is there a Snorlax in a classroom?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Harry repeated as everyone retreated to the wall, wary of this gargantuan beast. "I think he's asleep."

"That _is_ what Snorlax's do." Ron pointed out glibly.

"Let's not wake him up, okay?" Neville begged, petting Flora's head for reassurance.

"I second that." Nasrin agreed, Ariel a bundle of tension on one shoulder and her Egg trembling like a cooking timer.

"Why would they have a Snorlax in here?" Hermione hissed.

"Hagrid said Tiny was in the castle." Harry remembered. "They're using it to guard something."

"There!" Ron stated, pointing to the floor under said Pokemon's head. "I think that's another trap door!"

"Just like Hogwarts: A History said. Headmaster Rosewood installed a series of trap doors to escape the ghost he thought was haunting him." Hermione remembered.

"Why are they guarding it?" Nasrin wondered, intrigued.

"Must lead to something important." Harry surmised.

"We aren't going to find out, are we?" Neville whimpered.

"That's a great idea!" Ron replied with a grin. "We should totally figure out what the professors are hiding in here!"

"Why do you think the professors are the ones hiding it?" Hermione voiced, startled.

"Do you think a student could hide a Snorlax in the castle without getting caught?" Nasrin pointed out.

"Professor Dumbledore _did_ warn us not to go on the third floor… This is probably why." Harry agreed. "He's too heavy to lift. We'll have to come back later and hope he's rolled over or something."

"We could rent a forklift." The Weasley joked, heading straight for the door. "Think we could get Professor McGonagall to pay for-?"

The knob turned, and music filled the room, sending dread prickling down Nasrin's spine.

"What's that?" Harry asked, more alert.

"A Poke Flute." Hermione answered, surprised. "The door must be rigged to make it play when it's opened."

"Why would they do that?"

A deep grumbling answered Neville's question, and the quintet of Gryffindors turned in mounting horror as Tiny sat up, opening sleep-encrusted eyes to glare down at them.

"GO!" Nasrin shouted, shoving Ron through the door-

A Hyper Beam splintered against the curve of her bubble, nearly blinding her as Harry dragged Hermione and Neville out, and she burst the hard-light sphere before leaping after them, twisting around to kick the door closed-

Silence.

No music, no roar, and Nasrin stared for a moment in adrenaline-fueled shock before Hermione was yanking on her arm.

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Filch is going to be here any second!" Ron warned, pushing Neville towards the nearest teleporter. "Let's not be here when he comes to investigate!"

Nodding numbly, she stumbled into a run, glancing back at the door.

 _What was so important that you needed an enraged Snorlax to guard it?_


	14. Chapter 14

All Hallows Day was an old tradition in Avalon, as most holidays in this region were.

The day was meant to celebrate when Merlin, after thirty days of darkness and terror thanks to phantoms and specters, flew up into the clouds overhead on the back of a Pidgeot and battled them.

On the stroke of midnight, October 31st, there was an explosion of light, and Merlin cast the spirits down as newly-transformed Pokemon to be caught by those they had terrorized.

Many used this day as one for grand gestures, such as feasts, tournament finals, ship christenings…

And those with evil hearts, believing the veil between life and death was thinnest then, declared war and committed crimes for power, madmen losing their minds to attack innocents with the belief they were the phantoms of old.

It was also the day that James and Lily Potter lost their lives defeating Voldemort in protection of their infant son.

Nasrin knew immediately what was on Harry's mind that day at breakfast, though he tried to hide it behind a smile while Ron listed everything he wanted to eat at the Halloween feast, Hermione researched some custom the Weasley claimed to be ancient, and Neville smiled, almost skipping at the festivities.

The expression never reached his eyes, and Nasrin sat next to the Potter, as if to shield him from the streamers and balloons that the castle Clefairy were pinning up.

"Harry?"

Shaking himself, he managed a slightly more believable smile, but Nasrin was hardly fooled.

Threading their fingers with a squeeze, the half-Gem turned back to her breakfast, pretending not to notice the pressure that was eventually returned.

 _After that, it was easier to pretend_.

* * *

Curled around the incubator, Nasrin watched half-heartedly as the Great Hall steadily filled with students, laughter bouncing off the high ceiling as chocolate Poke Balls were cracked open on the tables.

Poking at the confectionary with a flipper, Ariel glanced up with drooping ears at the sigh her trainer let out, squeaking softly.

Getting into the festive mood was proving impossibly, even the various candies and sweets uninteresting, and her gaze kept straying to where Harry had slipped out only minutes before.

Giving up, the pinkette scooped up both Ariel and the incubator, waving off Hermione's curious look with a weak excuse about stomach issues before retreating out into the hallway.

It took a few hallways for the noise to dim, and she could finally _breathe_ , as if a weight had been lifted off her lungs.

"Nazz?"

Ariel yipped as they turned to find Harry at the next intersection, already wiping at his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Turns out I wasn't in the mood for chocolate after bedtime." The half-Gem joked, smile a touch self-deprecating as she approached. "Who knew?"

A startled laugh escaped him, and Harry managed a more genuine smile once Ariel had hopped onto his shoulder, purring.

The pair fell into step in their wandering towards Gryffindor Tower, content in the silence between them.

Unlike the noise of celebration from before, this was comforting, if a touch more downhearted.

"…I never knew my dad."

Harry glanced up at this, somewhat startled, and Nasrin shrugged.

"It's the Universe family curse. To pass on the Rose Quartz Gem, the bearer has to give up their physical form." She reminded him, rocking her Egg gently from side to side. "I still have my mom, and my brothers and sisters, and the Crystal Gems, but…All I have of him is my Gem, you know? Everyone's always telling me how great he was, and kind, and selfless, but not if he snorted when he laughed, or how he made pancakes, or…"

Nasrin paused, tilting her head back as if gravity would keep any possible tears from falling.

"Sometimes, all I want is to know what he'd think of me."

Harry knew exactly what that felt like, had been struggling with it since he had learned the truth about his parents, and reached out to squeeze her hand like she had with him so many times before.

"Well, I think you're pretty great."

A watery giggle, and they shared commiserating smiles until a muted boom echoed to them from down the hall.

Slowing as another followed, Nasrin slid the incubator into her bag as Ariel tensed, glaring at the darkening shadows.

A tug, and Harry pulled them into a run, twisting around a corner-

"Harry! Nazz!" Ron shouted, barely avoiding a collision as Hermione and Neville turned the corner at his back. "Where have you been? There are Golurk in the school! We need to get back to the Great Hall, they could be anywhere!"

Awareness prickled down Nasrin's spine then, hackles rising.

"I can guess."

Slowly, the five Gryffindors turned to see said Automaton Pokemon bleed out of the shadows, yellow eyes glowing through the purplish smoke that wafted from cracks in its clay body.

"I vote on running." Neville voiced, wide-eyed.

"Seconded!" Hermione agreed, and Nasrin shoved both Harry and Ron ahead of her, footsteps thundering as they all tried to escape-

A Night Shade struck her bubble from behind, and Hermione screamed as it ricocheted off to strike an archway up ahead and effectively blocked the hallway with stone.

"Any ideas?" Harry wondered, backing up behind Nasrin with the others.

"We'll have to battle it." Ron decided, pulling out Scabbers' Poke Ball.

Ariel growled, hopping down from Harry's arms, and Nasrin nodded.

"We'll distract the Golurk, you guys come up with a plan. Ariel, Aqua Jet!"

Surrounding herself in water, the Popplio exploded off the floor and directly into the Golurk's chest, forcing it to stumble back-

"Icy Wind!"

Liquid froze with a deep CRACK, and Ariel flipped back out of reach as her opponent flailed, clay body glistening with deep veins of ice.

"Scabbers, Bite!"

"Ron, wait!"

But Hermione's warning came too late, since the Raticate was grabbed midair and slammed into a wall before a Bubble Beam distracted the Golurk.

"It's also a Ground-type." The bushy-haired girl informed them as Ron recalled his Pokemon under the cover fire of Star's Water Gun. "That means it can still perform physical attacks."

"Now you tell me! What do we do?"

"Ralts is no good. She's a Psychic-type, and Golurk's Shadow Ball will knock her out in one hit!" Hermione fretted.

"Eevee might be able to do something, but one hit like that and he'll be down." Harry agreed as Ariel smacked Golurk in the face with a Double Slap, rocketing away with Aqua Jet.

"Flora should be able to hurt it." Neville noted. "Grass-types are strong against Ground-types. Still, I don't think she'd survive a punch like that."

"I'm gonna need some back-up soon, guys!" Nasrin warned, seeing that Ariel was beginning to slow. "Ariel can't keep this up forever!"

"I have an idea!" Harry voiced, green eyes lighting up in realization. "Neville, you focus on attacking it! Hermione, send out Ralts!"

"But she's weak against Ghost-types!" The bushy-haired girl protested.

"Trust me." He replied, letting out Eevee. "Just have Ralts distract it, okay?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, Ariel's Aqua Jet covering the opening, before releasing her Pokemon.

"Alright. Ralts, Confusion!"

Stumbling slightly as the Psychic waves struck, the Golurk turned, ghostly energy coalescing in its hands-

"Eevee, intercept!"

The Evolution Pokemon shoved his smaller friend away before the attack struck, unharmed by the Shadow Ball, and Ariel's Bubble Beam sent it stumbling once more.

"Perfect! Neville, Nazz, have Flora and Ariel do quick attacks and get out of the way! Hermione, have Ralts keep Golurk's attention on her. The Shadow Balls don't hurt Eevee since he's a Normal-type, so he can block for all of you. Ron, keep an eye out and let us know if you see it doing anything funny."

"Right!"

"Flora! Leech Seed!"

Seedlings flew out, latching onto the Golurk's clay body, and Nasrin jerked forward to catch an exhausted Ariel as the Popplio fired a Water Gun directly in their enemy's face.

"Now Vine Whip!"

"Ralts, Confusion!"

"Harry, to your right!"

"I see it, Ron! Eevee, intercept the Shadow Ball and fire off one of your own!"

"Just a little longer, Ariel. Use Bubble Beam!"

The Golurk bellowed in frustration, whipping around to focus on the Popplio before a Confusion had it jerking the other way, Eevee intercepting the following Shadow Ball before firing off his own.

Though weaker, they were faster and had the advantage of human help, chipping away at the giant bit by bit-

Nasrin felt like ice water was poured down her back when the Golurk raised its hands.

"NO-!"

The whole floor bucked as the Earthquake rolled out, only a quickly-summoned bubble protecting the First Years as their Pokemon were knocked out cold, flying into walls and tumbling over rubble.

"Ariel!"

"Eevee!" Harry cried out, rushing to gather up his Pokemon once their shield fell. "Eevee!"

The Golurk raised a fist, ready to smear him against the nearest wall, and Nasrin felt like the whole world slowed down around her, muting the shouted warnings of her friends-

Copper snapped and clay shattered as the Golurk was hurled back, her shield embedded in its chest, the whole castle seeming to quake upon landing.

Ripping her weapon free, Nasrin grabbed the lip of Golurk's chest-plate and yanked it up to meet her face-to-face, glaring into wide yellow eyes.

"No one. Hurts. My friends."

With a strength born of her Gem, she slammed the gargantuan Pokemon back into the floor hard enough to crater tile, rattling a shell-shocked Harry's bones.

 _By the time Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of House arrived, there was not much of a Golurk left for them to subdue_.


	15. Chapter 15

Glancing over as the teleporter activated, Nasrin felt a tired smile form as Harry stepped up to join her on the common room windowsill, Eevee sound asleep in his arms.

"Couldn't sleep?" She whispered, adjusting the Egg in her lap as Ariel flopped over, snoring.

"Not really." Harry admitted, settling in opposite. "You?"

"Same." The half-Gem sighed, gaze turning to the half-cloudy sky outside. "What happened…"

"You saved us." He argued, as he had every time she brought it up during their last week of punishment scrubbing the Great Hall. "Even if we were banned from tomorrow's match, I wouldn't blame you."

Sniffling quietly, Nasrin pressed a hand to her Gem and nodded as warmth seeped through into her fingers.

"Okay."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Zipping up her new gold-trimmed scarlet Gauntlet jacket, Nasrin shrugged at Katie's question, sheepish.

"Nervous." Harry admitted, adjusting the prescription goggles Professor McGonagall had gotten him.

"Good. I'd be worried if you were cocky." The older girl admitted. "Oliver might be a prat, but he was right. This is going to be a war."

Neither doubted that assessment for a moment, considering their opponent today was Slytherin.

Oliver had warned them of the usual Divide and Conquer strategies of this House, and how they usually ended with a Runner in the infirmary.

To counteract this, Oliver was going to, effectively, pair everyone up to avoid any single person being cornered.

He was going to stick with fellow Dasher Angelina Johnson, Fred and George were their usual team, and Katie was going to keep both Nasrin and Harry in her sight, to make sure he got to the safe zone.

It was a solid plan, logical, but…

 _Well, Slytherins were often known for being cunning_.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted, startling both First Years. "You gonna look at your reflections all day, or are you gonna get out on the field?"

Sharing a look, both nodded and followed their teammates out, shoulder to shoulder.

 _Game time_.

* * *

Most Gauntlet courses were based on historical events, like great battles or discoveries, and the Thunder Caverns was no different.

This course replicated the same caverns where Carter Daniels had discovered the first Thunder Stone, which sparked a massive export trade for Avalon that continued to this day.

The surface was all blue sheetrock, smooth as glass in some places and craggy in others, the branching hallways covered by white cloth overhead that made the only source of light glowing veins of rock in the walls.

"Keep your eyes open." Katie warned, releasing her Rapidash. "We're approaching the first intersection."

Nodding, Nasrin glanced over her shoulder as the Fire-type shot a Flamethrower past said intersection, waiting for a handful of heartbeats before deeming it safe to continue.

This was repeated at the next intersection, and the next, and she completely understood Ariel's growing tension.

 _This wasn't right_.

Getting this far without any resistance, not even a trap set in their path, was setting off alarm bells in her mind that grew shriller with every step.

As the path narrowed on either side, the floor sloping up towards a wide doorway as short shelves hemmed them in, she _knew_.

"Katie, wait." Nasrin hissed out, Harry pulling up short as Rapidash's Flamethrower once more produced nothing. "Don't-"

But Katie had already crossed the threshold, distracted from looking for a covered path through this new, open space.

"What-?"

Then chaos.

Twisting and dodging, Katie was stuck in a maelstrom of Twin Needles and Poison Stings, her Rapidash already favoring a foreleg, and Nasrin realized a moment later that she had pulled Harry away from the threshold, grip tight on his wrist.

The pair shared a look, and started doubling back, Eevee yipping as he spotted a smaller side tunnel.

Nasrin went first, and Ariel pressed low as they followed a curve in this narrow path, careful not to make a sound.

A door appeared ahead, and Nasrin gestured for caution as she slunk closer, peeking out once Ariel pressed a flipper to her shoulder.

The open area below was flanked on two parallel sides by raised walkways, and the pair of Slytherins on this side were focused on Katie below, apparently unaware that they were missing a pair of Gryffindors.

There was a second doorway at the other end, and she motioned for Harry to follow, scooping up a loose stone as they slid behind the unsuspecting Defenders.

A quick glance, and Nasrin tossed that stone with pinpoint accuracy at the opposite control panel as Harry shut the door, effectively locking their enemies into that walkway as the First Years took off running down another rocky, shelved path with triumphant smiles.

This was the last third of the Thunder Caverns course, almost a straight path to the safe zone, with four enemies left behind unaware-

"Well, well, well."

Harry's sneakers screeched as they pulled up short around the next bend, and Ariel growled as Marcus Flint blocked their path with a grin, flanked by his Graveler.

"Looks like a couple lost pups managed to get past our kill box."

Oliver had warned them about the Slytherin Captain, and Harry felt his heart jump with fear for a moment before Nasrin smiled that dangerous Sharpedo smile.

"Do you want to know a secret, Flint?"

Thrown off by her lack of fear, the Slytherin just blinked, and her smile widened.

" _We're_ not stuck here with _you_."

Graveler cried out as he was struck with a Bubble Beam, and every male in the Gauntlet arena winced as one when her knee struck true, the older boy collapsing with a gasp.

" _You're_ stuck here with _me_."

"Nazz!"

The shout was what pulled her away, Ariel growling as they ran back the way they came, searching for a branching path-

"Rollout!"

The shelf under her feet seemed to tremble, and Nasrin glanced over, catching Harry's eyes.

 _So, now what?_

His gaze flicked upwards, quick as a spark.

 _We try something new_.

With a nod, the pinkette linked her fingers into a platform and steadied herself as Harry jumped off, grabbing onto the white sheet overhead with Eevee clinging to his jacket.

Nasrin jumped after only a moment later, bracing on the nearest wall when the fabric pulled, and watched as the Graveler thundered past below, Flint right behind and searching the ditch between those shelves for them.

Waiting until they rounded a bend, Nasrin and Harry dropped down, the latter grabbing a flag while she smacked a button, closing off that section of tunnel as Graveler hit a dead-end with a BAM!

The Slytherin's shouts followed them towards the safe zone, the yellow stone glowing brighter with every step.

"Almost there…" Harry breathed, and Nasrin felt her blood thrum with victory. "Almost there!"

Energy crackled across her skin then, electricity sparking across the sensitive hairs of her arms, and Ariel tensed across her shoulders-

A horrible, ear-piercing whine rent the air, both Pokemon howling at the horrible sound as Harry stumbled to a stop, covering his ears in a vain attempt to block it out as Nasrin whipped around, teeth gritted tight.

 _What-?_

And that's when she spotted it, a Magnemite that had generated such an electromagnetic field it was visible, trembling and screeching, and set her jaw.

Then, suddenly, it was over.

Head ringing like a church bell, a niggling little thought wormed through the pounding headache that was forming.

 _There weren't any Magnemite in the Thunder Caverns course_.

BOOM!

The whole tunnel trembled underfoot, and Harry reached out for support as both toppled, pulling and dragging each other towards the safe zone as cracks appeared in the walls.

Maybe, if they reached the end, that would make all this stop.

 _Maybe_ -

A wall gave way, and Harry's eyes widened as Voltorb rolled free, already glowing bright, and Nasrin's blood ran cold.

 _No_.

Grabbing Harry around the torso, she lunged for the safe zone, pink light pouring from her Gem-

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was a touch dazed at the lack of pain.

 _Hadn't he just been in the epicenter of an explosion?_

Blinking against the bright lights of Hogwarts' infirmary, he turned to find Nasrin in a chair by his bedside, already alert and smiling in blatant relief.

"You're awake!" She gushed as Ariel and Eevee leaped up to effectively love him into submission, whimpering and cooing in turns. "I was so scared I didn't heal you in time."

Well, that certainly explained the lack of pain, and Harry nodded.

"Guess you did."

"Hagrid was just here." The half-Gem told him, reaching over to run a hand down Ariel's back. "He was saying the Magnemite was probably a stray that got into the course, and when I suggested someone brought it in, he said no one would…"

She paused here, meaningful.

"Unless they were after something Mister Silph had left here."

"Mister Silph?" Harry parroted, recognizing the name. "The owner of Silph Co.? The one spotted at the PokeCenter in Galahad before we started school?"

"Yup. Why else would someone bring Golurk in, or let loose that Magnemite, except to create distractions so they could steal something?"

Harry nodded after a moment, brow furrowed.

"I remember Hagrid getting something for Professor Dumbledore at that PokeCenter the day before school…"

"Right before the robbery?" Nasrin realized as Ariel and Eevee settled, following the conversation quietly.

"Exactly." The Potter answered, sitting up carefully. "Something's definitely going on here."

The half-Gem nodded, resolute.

"And we're going to figure out what."


	16. Chapter 16

Once Harry and Nasrin laid out all the facts, the others followed them in researching Nicholas Silph.

Hermione, especially, was overjoyed, and was allowed to direct their efforts over the following weeks, collecting books and compiling website links with gusto.

With research, classes, Gauntlet practice and training, the time seemed to fly by until suddenly, Winter Solstice was right around the corner.

"You three are really staying at the castle over break?" Hermione clarified, adjusting her heavy backpack for the third time in as many minutes.

"Mum and dad are visiting my brother Charlie in Kanto." Ron answered, making a face.

"Why don't you want to go, though?" Neville wondered. "Now that the war is over, it would be fun to see some of the sights."

"If they were going to Saffron or Celadon, maybe, but Charlie works at the Charizard Valley. I mean, I get it. He puts in his dues and he gets his own Dragon-type to raise, and his Charmander is pretty cool, but all that methane, and the heat…Sorry, but it's Winter Solstice, as in snow and cold. I'd rather stay here at the castle, and so would Harry and Nazz!"

"My brothers and sisters aren't able to make it back in time, and the Crystal Gems are out on a mission." Nasrin agreed, shrugging. "We're gonna do a group call on the day, instead."

"Well, try and keep up on the research." Hermione reminded them as she stepped into the Hogwarts Express with Neville.

Ron nodded half-heartedly, wheezing when Nasrin's elbow met his ribs, and Harry flashed a thumbs-up as reassurance.

With final goodbyes, the group split off, and she watched the Express roll away down the tracks, headed back to Galahad and all the families waiting for their children.

All three waved until the train was long out of sight.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore eased any concerns about extra schoolwork by announcing that each professor would have a day to showcase elements of their field, starting with Professor McGonagall.

The Partnership Professor had demonstrated her Pokemagnus ability, answering questions about the Lost Art, and Hagrid joined the remaining students for dinner, showing pictures of the various Pokemon he had seen, like a Whiscash the size of a Wailord and a Garbodor large enough to crush a house.

The next day had Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout teaming up to share Avalon's history, telling stories of King Arthur and his Ho-Oh, the Knights of the Round Table, even Merlin and Morgaine Le Fay, reconnecting them with bits of history and modern Pokemon.

While everyone else grew more and more excited for Winter Solstice, however, Harry seemed mostly bemused, and it hardened Nasrin's resolve.

 _This was going to be the best Winter Solstice ever_.

She spent those early days making calls and squirrelling away packages, taking advantage of her now-empty dorm to wrap and label each one before secreting them under the tree in the Gryffindor common room.

" _It's beginning to look a lot like Solstice_ …" The pink-haired girl sang quietly, placing one last gift on the pile as dawn crested on Winter Solstice morning. " _Everywhere you go_ … _Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again_ … _With candy canes and silver lanes ago_ …"

Ariel twisted around from where she was curled around their Egg, bwarking a hello, as Ron and Harry arrived on the teleporter.

"Hey, Nazz!" The Weasley greeted, far happier than he usually was at this time of morning. "Did you start on your pile yet?"

"I was waiting for you guys." She replied, shrugging.

"Come on, Harry!" The redhead urged, plopping down next to the tree and Ariel's chosen armchair. "I got our piles sorted!"

"What?" Harry grunted out, rubbing at his eyes. "What piles?"

"Our presents!"

"Our?"

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron worried, though Nasrin took a deep breath to keep from screaming at the confused expression on the other boy's face. "You aren't sick, are you? That would be horrible, to be sick on Winter Solstice!"

Harry just shook his head, as if unsure this was a dream, and Ariel whined.

"I'm fine, Ron, just confused. What presents?"

"The ones people got you." Nasrin answered, silencing the other boy with an elbow to the gut. "That's the whole point of Winter Solstice, giving gifts to people you care about."

The blank look Harry sent back got a little frustrated huff from Ron.

"Come on, Harry, you're acting like-Bloody hell!"

"Whoa!" Fred interrupted as he entered, pushing a cart of breakfast foods through the main door with George at his back, his own cart set up for coffee, hot chocolate and juice. "Watch the mouth there, Ronniekins! This is Winter Solstice!"

"Guys, these are the first presents Harry has ever gotten!" Ron nearly shouted, stunned by the realization.

The Weasley Twins blinked as Harry shifted uneasily, sharing a glance and piling up a plate of sweet treats before forcing the First Year to sit.

"Now then, what we have here is a rare opportunity, George."

"You said it, Fred." George agreed, plopping down and slinging an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. "Harry, may I call you Harry? Harry, we now see that you have been quite deprived…or is it depraved?"

"We're depraved."

"Right. You've been quite deprived of the joys of Winter Solstice, and we, the depraved ones, are going to take it upon ourselves-"

"And me!" Ron butted in.

"-And Ronniekins, to teach you all about this wonderful holiday. First and foremost, gifts."

Fred nodded, picking up a box at random from his own pile.

"This is a present. It's wrapped up nice and neatly, and the person who got it for me, namely my mum, spent a lot of time wrapping it. We honor this hard work by ripping the packaging to shreds as fast as we can."

Nasrin watched, amused, as Fred did just that, and Ariel batted around a crumpled piece with her tail.

Once the box was fully revealed, Fred opened it to reveal a bright red sweater with the letter F on the left breast.

"Now, some slobs and ungrateful wretches would have you believe that this is all you must do, and you can move onto the next present." George continued, sounding very much like a narrator. "We cultured, dignified-"

"URP!"

"-And noble Weasleys know that getting a present is only half the story. You must make sure you record who gave you the gift, so you can thank them properly."

"We have our little friends here keep track for us." Fred pointed out, gesturing to Plusle and Minun, who flipped a notepad over to reveal their drawing of two men kissing. "…Or sometimes, we just write the lists ourselves."

"Go ahead, Harry, give it a try!" Ron encouraged, and Harry nodded as George passed him one.

Nasrin was surprised to have Fred hand her another and ripped the paper aside to uncover a box with a warm red sweater within, an N embroidered on hers and an H on his.

"Mum always makes us a new sweater." Ron noted, pulling on his. "Family tradition."

Biting on a smile, Gem beginning to glow, Nasrin nodded.

"Well, if we're starting like that…"

Ron perked up as she chose a box from his pile, already digging in with gleeful abandon as Harry accepted another.

"Whoa…" He breathed, wide-eyed, at the sturdy, lacquered box that was uncovered.

Beneath the latched lid was every color of Apricorn he knew and more, a toolkit sitting neatly on top in a velvet-lined leather pouch.

"Thought you might like a set of your own." She admitted, Ariel whistling in appreciation.

"Nazz, I-" The youngest Weasley sputtered, seeming torn between gratitude and hurt pride. "I don't need you to-"

"Ronald Weasley."

Even Fred and George straightened to attention at that tone, and Harry blinked owlishly at the cool stare Nasrin leveled on the other boy.

"You are my friend, and I'm going to support you in every way I can. Whether that means giving you advice or making sure you have the tools to succeed, I'm going to do it. Do you have a problem with that?"

Ron wisely shook his head, and she shrugged off the seriousness with a smile.

"Good."

Shaking himself, Harry refocused on his own gift, tearing the simple green wrapping paper away to reveal a sleek metal box, the lid carved with symbols unlike anything he had seen yet.

Carefully removing the top, he could only stare at the contents, overwhelmed.

Nestled in the safety of velvet pillows, made of polished black glass, were two figurines of a Typhlosion and a Blaziken.

The details were so fine that he could almost see the individual flames and feathers, as if these were tiny Pokemon that could leap into life at any moment…

"My mother's from Alola." Nasrin explained softly. "It's tradition to recreate the first Pokemon of fallen trainers with the sands of Ula'ula Island. The sand preserves their memories, so that no one is ever forgotten."

Harry could only nod, teary-eyed and grateful beyond words for such thoughtful mementos of his lost parents, and she squeezed trembling fingers as the Weasleys butted in to keep passing out gifts.

Nasrin got a book of gem mythology from Hermione, a few trick rings from Neville for Ariel, some boxes of candy from the Gauntlet team, a charcoal sketch from her sister Heather, a crate of Moomoo Milk from her brother Greg, a new set of graphic crop tops from her sister Rachel, a set of Latios and Latias figurines from her brother Danny, a white headband with a large decorative rose from her sister Tammy, and a framed family photo from her mother.

Ariel handed over one last box, and Nasrin was surprised to see it was from the Crystal Gems, since none of them were particularly invested in the holiday.

The top came off easily, and she stared at the contents in shock, eyes filling with tears.

Nestled amid the tissues was a bright pink Poke Ball, a lighter pink shard settled over the button in the shape of a heart, and she reached a shaking hand in to feel the weight of it.

"Nazz?" Harry wondered, concerned and confused.

"My dad…" She choked out, blinking against the burn. "He…He used Love Balls, too…"

Ariel squeaked, reaching into the box, and the tears spilled free at the photograph that was revealed, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Rhodonite, Rutile, Fluorite and Padparadscha crowded around and laughing with someone who had her eyes and her smile.

He would be so proud of you.

Her heart tried to fly and twist all at once, hope mixing with bittersweet pain, and the Love Ball cracked open-

Shaking out floppy ears, the Rockruff blinked up at her with big yellow eyes, fluffy tail starting to wag.

Lungs hitching on a sob, Nasrin gave the canine a watery smile as Ariel squeaked, wide-eyed.

"Hello…" She whispered, offering the shiny blue-furred Pokemon a hand to scent. "It's very nice to meet you…"

Bypassing the gesture altogether, the Rockruff leapt onto her lap with a bark, sniffing and licking until the pinkette had collapsed in teary laughter, cuddling both Pokemon and Egg to her chest.

"That's a shiny." George realized, amazed.

"Mister Universe had a shiny Rockruff." Fred remembered quietly, and Harry's chest constricted. "This one must be its child."

Breaking out of his own Ball, Eevee shook out his fur and took in the scene for a moment before trotting over, the Rockruff twisting around to greet him by bumping noses.

Nasrin's laughter was much more light-hearted when her Rockruff tackled Eevee right off his paws, and Ariel rolled her eyes good-naturedly as the pair of canine Pokemon wrestled across the floor, nipping playfully as each other.

"Looks like Pongo and Eevee get along." She giggled, and Harry could not help smiling back.

"Guess so."

Ariel bwarked, pulling their attention around as she approached Harry with one final box, sniffing curiously as he accepted.

"What do you have there?" George wondered, loading a foam dart gun and handing it to his Minun.

"Don't know." Harry replied, checking for a tag. "I guess it's another gift."

"Either that, or it's a deadly trap that will destroy us all."

Even Pongo and Eevee paused to stare incredulously at Fred, who shrugged.

"If we didn't swear off pranks today, it would be something I'd do."

"Open 'em!" Ron encouraged, eager to see what was inside.

Harry ripped the packaging open, and-

"Whoa." George noted. "Now _that's_ not something you see every day."

The Potter lifted a Shadow Flame Ball in both palms, awestruck, and ran his thumb over the cursive etched into the lid that read Ludwig.

"My mother made these…"

"Hey, there's a note." Ron realized, picking up the paper. "To Harry: To fulfill a promise to the best woman I ever knew."

Pongo and Eevee yelped when the Ball shook and cracked open-

"A Litwick…" George murmured, watching as the little Candle Pokemon floated over to Harry with a smile, blue-purple flame flickering happily.

"That's the Pokemon Lily Potter used…" Fred finished, hushed.

Harry, teary-eyed, reached up to run a hand across Ludwig's waxy side, earning a little coo-

And they disappeared.

"HARRY!" Nasrin nearly shrieked, Ariel, Pongo and Eevee howling in shock.

"What?" The boy wondered, reappearing with Ludwig.

"Bloody hell!" Ron realized. "It has the Invisibility Ability!"

"No way!" Fred nearly shouted. "The only known Litwick to have that Ability was Lily Potter's!"

"Yours must be its son." George concluded, a touch dreamy-eyed.

Knocking the Weasley Twins over, Nasrin plopped down next to Harry and wrapped both arms around his shoulders in a hug, humming softly as their Pokemon crowded around to offer comfort.

 _She knew exactly how he felt_.


	17. Chapter 17

Running a hand over the curve of her Egg, Nasrin smiled as the teleporter whirred to life, Ariel rolling along her shoulders to give Harry a smile as Ludwig bobbed over, Ghostly flame flickering.

Offering a hand for the Litwick to land on lightly, Nasrin shifted as Harry settled across from her, Pongo crawling over to gnaw on Eevee's ear while the Normal-type latched onto his tail, both content to chew.

All four Pokemon settled between them, content to doze, as the First Years stared out onto the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts in companionable silence.

"This is what I love about Winter Solstice." Nasrin admitted quietly, as if speaking louder would shatter the moment. "It's not really the presents or the food or anything…Just knowing that everyone you care about is safe and happy and loves you. Nothing else matters."

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, and she looked at him for a moment, thoughtful.

" _Somebody's leaving…Somebody gives a damn…_ "

Ariel began to hum along, tail flicking side to side with the beat, as the others fell quiet.

" _Somebody's dreaming…Cause somebody knows they can…You can…_ "

Ludwig wrapped his arms around the Egg, feeling the thrum of life within the fragile shell, awed, and Harry could hardly blame him.

" _For all the times this world ain't fair, I want you to know…I will be there, to watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares…I will be there, to love you whole, when nothing works and no one cares…_ "

A pink glow encompassed them, warm as sunlight on his skin.

" _Somebody's dying…An angel's lost her wings…And I think I'm losing my mind…Sometimes there ain't no other way… And when this life gets hard to bear, I want you to know…_ "

Pongo added his voice to Ariel's melody, less refined but matching in passion.

" _I will be there, to watch you grow, to let you know somebody cares…I will be there, to love you whole, when nothing works and no one cares…I will be there…_ "

Night-sky eyes met gem-green, a fragile, weightless moment that hung off that last note-

Ludwig yelped as the Egg shook violently, nearly bucking him off, and Nasrin jerked her head down as Harry straightened, surprised.

"Is it-?"

Before the question could be asked, the shell burst open in a wave of static, and her Gem glowed even brighter in response.

Blinking away stars, the half-Gem focused in on the yellow and black ball of fur yawning in her lap, large ears twitching.

Fishing out his Pokedex, Harry scanned the tiny Pokemon as it rubbed at pink cheeks, squeaking to itself.

Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

It is not yet skilled at controlling electricity. If you take your eyes off it, it may shock itself.

Type: Electric

Attacks: Volt Tackle, Thunder Shock, Charm.

Blinking, the baby Pokemon looked around, nose twitching, before zeroing in on Nasrin and squeaking more excitedly.

Heart melting, the pinkette cooed as she scooped him up, rubbing cheeks and apparently undeterred by the sparks.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little Winter Solstice miracle? You're my little Meeko, yes you are."

The Pichu squeaked louder in agreement, already purring, and Harry felt his own insides melt as the adorable little Pokemon tried to wrap his arms around her cheek in a hug.

Composing herself, Nasrin tucked the little baby under her chin, gesturing to each of their companions as she spoke.

"Meeko, this is Harry, and Ariel, and Eevee, and Pongo, and Ludwig. Say hi."

Peering at them, nose twitching and ears perked, the newly-dubbed Meeko let out another squeak, reaching out to pat at Ludwig's cheek and effectively winning the Ghost's undying affection.

As Ariel leaned down to touch noses and Ludwig fussed, Pongo scrambling over Eevee and Eevee jumping off Pongo's back to say hello, the Gryffindors shared a look and laughed.

 _Winter Solstice was made for family, after all_.


	18. Chapter 18

Staring at the screen blankly, Nasrin reached out and tapped the enter key again.

The same warning box appeared, claiming that there were no such files, and Harry's brow raised in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Ron muttered, retyping Nicholas Silph's name into the search bar again and throwing up his hands when the results were still empty. "He's the owner of a huge company! How can there not be anything?"

"Because someone's blocking his name in the system." Nasrin reasoned, Meeko peeking out of her loose curls to nod in agreement.

"The professors don't want to take any chances that someone will figure out what he hid here." Harry agreed, frowning.

"So, what now?" The Weasley asked, arms crossed huffily, and they considered the dilemma quietly, sharing a glance.

"Do they put the same blocks on the one in the teacher's lounge?"

Her eyes lit up with stars.

"No, I don't think they do."

* * *

Ron Weasley was many things, but 'subtle' and 'quiet' were not on that list.

Keeping her fingertips pressed against Ludwig's wax body, Nasrin fixed the Weasley with such a look that his mouth clicked shut, silently glad that Meeko was paying more attention to Filch and Missus Norris.

"Okay, kneel down with me." Harry whispered as he pulled out a bag of catnip, the three eleven-year-olds crouching together roughly twenty feet behind the night watchman and his Purugly. "I have to toss this just right."

"Pretend it's a Poke Ball." Ron offered, keeping sight of Pongo in his peripheral as the Rockruff kept watch in case Professor Sprout came by again for a midnight snack.

Nodding, he swung the bag back and forth, and released on the fourth pass, sending his burden tumbling into a classroom door about ten feet away.

Missus Norris caught the scent immediately, leaping down from her trainer's arms to stalk after the treat, and Filch followed.

"What is it, sweetheart? What do you smell?"

Clamping down on Ron's shoulders, Harry and Nasrin forced him to adopt a more cautious gait as they made a wide circle around the confused watchman before ducking into the teacher's lounge.

"Alright, now what?" Ron wondered once they were deep enough inside, while Ariel and Pongo padded around the perimeter.

"Now, we see if there's anything about Nicholas Silph on this computer." Harry answered as he booted the machine up.

Ludwig cooing as Nasrin rubbed soft circles into his belly, reaching out with stubby arms to steady Meeko when the Pichu leaned a touch too far.

"Nicholas…Silph…" He muttered, pecking at each key with a single finger.

"Let me!" Ron interrupted impatiently, shoving his friend aside to type. "We'll be here forever if you keep typing with only your index fingers."

"Sorry, but the only computer at my house was usually covered in what I hope was jam." He apologized with a shrug, and Nasrin shuddered at the thought as Meeko hid behind his ears.

"Let's see…" Ron muttered, purposely ignoring the implications. "Okay, biography."

"Bulbapedia?" The half-Gem noted, unimpressed. "Really?"

"This site is great!" He defended, scrolling through the article. "Okay, Nicholas Silph…Born in Pewter City, Kanto…Went to Daggertooth Academy…Graduated with high honors…Head of Silph Co…"

"Anything recent?" Harry wondered, leaning closer. "Like a reason why he'd be in Avalon?"

"I don't-Wait, here we go!"

A section of friends, family and acquaintances filled the screen.

"Nicholas Silph every year chooses one trainer from a different region to come to Kanto and show them the inner workings of Silph Co. The first man selected…Whoa."

"Albus Dumbledore." Nasrin read aloud, Ariel perking up at the name.

"The headmaster?" Harry yelped, staring at the picture of a young Professor Dumbledore shaking hands with who must be Nicholas Silph.

"Yeah, apparently, they stayed in touch, and the headmaster even helped some Hogwarts graduates get jobs at Silph Co." Ron summarized. "I guess he was just visiting."

"I don't think so." She warned, pointing to a section that Harry proceeded to read.

"On the night of August 19th, 1987, during the first month of The Johto Revolution, Nicholas Silph drove a moving van to the Silph Co. Tower. While it is unknown what he took, the next morning, Silph left Kanto. He fled to Avalon, where he told reporters that he had abandoned Kanto due to his fear that the Sons of Johto would be targeting him."

"The Sons would never go after a businessman." Nasrin informed them, sure. "They were revolutionaries attempting to break Kanto's hold on Johto. Targeting Silph would have done more harm than good for their cause."

"They'd target him if he had something important." Harry reasoned. "Something powerful."

"Something they might be keeping _here_?" Ron gulped, and the Potter nodded.

"And if he was afraid of the Sons of Johto getting it, that must mean it's powerful."

"Powerful enough to end a war." The half-Gem agreed, pressing a hand to her Gem.

"What could-?"

Ariel let out an aborted squeak, leaping into Nasrin's arms with Pongo moments before Ludwig touched the three First Years, casting his Invisibility moments before the door opened behind them.

"I'm going to wring Hagrid's neck!" Professor Snape seethed, limping to a chair with Professor McGonagall on his heels.

Breathing shallowly, Nasrin led the boys in slow, careful steps around the irate professor towards the door.

"Now, now, it isn't Hagrid's fault." Professor McGonagall replied, and Meeko huddled against her neck, wide-eyed.

"He's the one that put that blasted Snorlax in front of the trap door!"

"And because you didn't handle it correctly, you were injured."

"I handled it perfectly fine." Professor Snape snarled. "The damn thing is just supposed to scare people, not actually injure them!"

"If you had gone through the trap door instead of brazenly marching through the main door, we could have completed what we needed to do." The Head of Gryffindor chided, kneeling to examine his knee through a torn pantleg. "I don't think it's broken. You're sure you don't want to go see Poppy?"

"You know I can't. I'll have to explain, she'll be unable to shut her mouth, and then things will go to hell. I'll brew something tonight and be fine tomorrow. No need to worry our 'glorious leader'."

The moment her feet crossed the threshold, Nasrin dragged both boys into a blind run, only stopping when Harry and Ron were completely out of breath.

"Snape…and McGonagall?" Ron wheezed out, gulping down air.

"We must be missing something here." Harry hoped, and Nasrin nodded, glancing around nervously.

"Come on."

There was a half-open door nearby, and all three gaped at the room beyond.

Empty of desks and chairs, the walls were covered by twilight-dark silk curtains that stretched up into nothingness, distorted reflections shifting in the polished black-marble floor as they stepped inside.

There was only one object here, a standing mirror framed in gold with the image of a sleeping Pokemon carved into the top, and Nasrin thought she saw the glass ripple like deep ocean water as her Gem throbbed.

"What's that?" Harry whispered, spellbound.

"I don't know." Ron admitted, walking towards the mirror as Ludwig's light brought out more details.

"It's the Mirror of Jirachi."

Pongo whipped around with a growl, hackles raised, Ludwig's flame flaring a blood-red, and Professor Dumbledore raised his hands peacefully, eyes twinkling.

"Have you ever heard the legend of Jirachi?" He wondered amicably, pleased when the First Years shook their heads. "Jirachi is said to be the Wish Pokemon. Immortal, like all the Legendaries, Jirachi sleeps for a thousand years within a sacred pond known as the Pool of Dreams."

Running a hand through Pongo's fur to calm him, Nasrin frowned at the strange, niggling thought that she _knew_ this story.

"When Jirachi awakes, it gives the world one week and not a day more to visit it. Do you know what it does when a trainer sees it?"

All three shook their heads again.

"It grants wishes. Any wish, be it for good or for evil, is granted. Regions have risen and fallen by the desires of those that found Jirachi. Pokemon that we now know quite well only came into existence because they were wished for by a trainer seeking the perfect partner."

"Blimey." Ron whispered.

"Professor, if Jirachi can do all this, then this mirror…" Harry started, curious.

"No, my boy, the Mirror of Jirachi cannot grant wishes." Professor Dumbledore corrected with a chuckle. "Three hundred years ago, when Jirachi last awoke, only one man made it to the Wish Pokemon's cavern. When Jirachi arose from the Pool of Dreams, this trainer did something quite unexpected. _What good is power if it has not been earned? What value is there in wealth that is not gained through one's own strength? Why would I want these things?_ These are the words the man spoke, and Jirachi was confused. It had granted so many wishes, both selfish and noble, that it found this man's questions strange. _And what use is a wish that can only be used once? Why should I believe that I know what I need and desire now? When I was ten years younger, I thought I understood my place in the world, and I was wrong. What if I am wrong again?_ What the man sought was something better than a hurried wish granted. _Jirachi, I wish for a mirror, one that will show those that speak to it the path they must take to achieve their dream_. Jirachi was pleased with this wish, for it too saw the benefit in such a mirror, and thus created…"

The headmaster trailed off, patting the mirror's frame like an old friend.

"So, I could ask it anything…And it would show me how to get it?" Ron voiced, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yes."

"Can…Can we try it?" Harry wondered, going red at the reminder of their trespass. "I know we broke in here and we're sorry and don't deserve to try it-"

"Harry, my boy, it would be quite cruel of me to deny you a chance to commune with the mirror after that tale." Professor Dumbledore assured with a laugh, though his smile fell after a moment. "But I give you this warning. Choose your question wisely. I have seen good men and women go mad from the sights the mirror showed them."

"Why?" Nasrin wondered, Ariel now eyeing the mirror as a threat.

"Imagine if you asked how you might get a Litwick like young Harry's here. The mirror might show you where to go catch one…Or it might show you killing Harry and taking the Litwick as your own."

Even Meeko growled at this accusation, sparking, and Nasrin looked stricken.

"I would _never_ do that!"

"Yes, but the mirror does not care about what you may or may not do." The headmaster cautioned. "It only shows how to achieve your wish, and be it for good or for bad, the sight of what you could do is a powerful image."

Excitement was now tempered with caution, and Professor Dumbledore tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"You see the power and the danger of the mirror? To see the path you could take. Some were left ranting and raving when they saw that their dreams were impossible. Others led poor lives, unwilling to do what the mirror showed, and left only with what might have been to keep them warm at night. You must think carefully, and…"

He smiled.

"You must think small."

"Small?" Harry echoed, and the headmaster faced the Mirror of Jirachi.

"How could I get some lemon drops for Harry, Ron, Nasrin and myself?"

The glass shimmered, and they watched as his reflection turned to the left as a Clefairy appeared, offering up a bag of sweets.

With a snap of the fingers, the grinning headmaster turned to accept the bag, popping a piece in his mouth.

"Small."

"Okay, I have one." Ron decided, stepping up first. "It would be useless to ask how to get Scabbers to obey me, I know it'll take time and effort. But…How can I get a Pokemon that'll listen to me right away?"

The glass rippled, and reflected the image of Ron in a dark, icy cave with Draco, suddenly seizing up before throwing a Poke Ball out of sight, a CLICK echoing back.

"Ugh! I see what you mean about this mirror showing you bad things!" Ron complained, waving both hands when his friends just stared. "Come on, me and Draco? No Pokemon is worth hanging out with that-"

Here he paused, remembering their current company.

"-Person who I've had disagreements with."

"Yes, I'm sure." The headmaster replied, amused. "Still, young Ronald, perhaps fate will alter events to bring about these scenes, alter them in such a way that they occur without actually occurring."

"Uh…huh. Nazz, you wanna go?"

Considering the mirror, the half-Gem shook her head, firm.

"I already have everything I need."

Pongo rumbled happily at this, and there was something proud in the headmaster's eyes then.

"Harry?"

"Well, um…"

"Miss Universe, Mister Weasley, I think Harry would be more comfortable asking his question in private." Professor Dumbledore suggested, pulling out a pad of paper and quickly scribbling out a note. "This will excuse you from any detentions Mister Filch would give you for being out past curfew. Show it to him, and he will let you pass without comment. I will escort Mister Potter back."

Sharing a glance, Nasrin offered an encouraging smile, reaching out to squeeze Harry's hand once as Ron accepted the note.

 _He needed to know_.


	19. Chapter 19

"What's _that_ supposed to be?"

Glancing up from the Lure Ball she was making, Nasrin sighed to see Hermione leveling their resident Weasley with a sour look, obviously displeased.

"A Poke Ball." Ron replied calmly, knowing better than to ignore her by now.

"I would think you'd know that, what with us being in Poke Ball Making class. It would be pretty silly for me to make a delicious sandwich in here, wouldn't it?"

"No, I mean why did you make _that_?" Hermione snipped, annoyed at his obtuse answer.

"Uh, because Professor Flitwick told us to?"

But Nasrin could see the 'problem', which Hermione proceeded to lecture about in detail, since, unlike the blue-and-red Lure Balls that they had been practicing all week, Ron's was bright red with orange threads underneath like veins.

"-And when you-Are you even listening to me?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick interrupted, likely saving poor Ron from a fiercer lecture.

"Professor, Ron decided not to follow your instructions." The bushy-haired girl answered, gesturing to the Ball on her own worktable.

"Yes, Miss Granger, that's a very nice Lure Ball, but I don't see what it has to do with Mister Weasley."

"You told us to make Lure Balls. Well, I don't know what Ron is trying to do, but _that_ is clearly not a Lure Ball!"

Ears twitching, Meeko was distracted from testing his trainer's Ball with his fangs, and Pongo rolled over from where he had been napping to watch, curious.

"Well, Mister Weasley?"

"Well…" Ron started, smiling sheepishly. "No offense, professor, but we've been studying Lure Balls for the last week, and it got kinda boring, so I decided to try something new. So, I read ahead a bit and saw we were going to be doing Lava Balls next, which sounds pretty cool, but then I began fiddling with the Apricorn you gave us to use for our Lure Balls and I wondered what would happen if you layered it with the Apricorn you'd need for a Lava Ball, and..."

He gestured at his creation.

"Well, I did this kinda twisty-turny move, and they just fused together perfectly!"

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for fooling around in class."

Most of the class glared, divided on if they should be more upset with Ron or Hermione, and Ariel rolled her eyes.

"And twenty-five points _to_ Gryffindor for the finest Ice Melter Ball I've ever seen."

"Wait, what?" Hermione sputtered out.

"Is that what this is?" Ron voiced, surprised.

"Indeed, Mister Weasley. Normally, I don't cover core fusing till the end of Second Year, so I'm rather impressed with your work."

 _Hermione was so far from pleased that half of Hogwarts rang with it_.

* * *

Harry should not have pointed out that her baked potato looked like Ron's head.

As much as the Weasley could be brash and insensitive, watching him squirm while Hermione viciously stabbed her fork down into the spud was uncomfortable.

"Hermione, did you find anything out about Nicholas Silph?" Neville wondered, finding a distraction that would end all their torment.

The effect was immediate, and Hermione completely forgot about her lunch as she grabbed notes from her backpack, the five huddling together to chat more discreetly.

"Okay, so you know that site you three found? I found some similar information over the break, so I began to dig a bit deeper into Mister Silph's company, Silph Co."

"That's the one that the Sons of Johto wanted to hit, right?" Neville clarified.

"Allegedly." Nasrin reminded them, still disbelieving this point. "He believed it, but that doesn't mean they were."

"The point is that he thought so, and that there was something his company had made that he feared would end up in their hands." Hermione voiced.

"Who're the Sons of Johto, anyway?" Harry asked, brow furrowed. "I mean, everyone keeps talking about them in hushed voices, like they're Team Nocturne or something."

"They kind of are, depending on who you ask." The bushy-haired girl admitted, pulling out another set of notes. "The Sons of Johto are a revolutionary group founded by Jack Kenway that fought against Kanto's government. Up until three years ago, Kanto and Johto were run by the same government. They had separate gyms, but they shared an Elite Four. Been that way for hundreds of years. The Sons of Johto rose up and claimed that Kanto was oppressing them. They said that Kanto was occupying Johto, refusing them their basic rights, and that they wanted their freedom. It started peacefully enough, but after a bunch of protesters died in Mahogany Town, The Sons published this declaration about how they would take back Johto. Things fell apart at that point. There was a huge war…Johto raised an army and marched into Kanto and began attacking their military bases and government buildings."

"Jack Kenway and Lance Blackthorn decided to have a Pokemon Battle to decide who won the war." Ron butted in impatiently. "Jack won, and Johto was declared free. The Sons of Johto got the region, Kanto was driven out, so on and so forth."

Hermione glared, but continued.

"The point is that Nicholas Silph obviously feared that The Sons were going to try and take something from him. Something powerful and something small."

"How do you figure that?" The Weasley challenged.

"Why steal something that wasn't powerful?" Nasrin pointed out, grabbing a napkin to clean juice from a squirming Meeko's face.

"And if it's the same package Hagrid got, then it can't be any bigger than a Poke Ball." Neville agreed.

"Exactly the size of a Poke Ball." Hermione concluded.

"Why would anyone care so much about a Poke Ball?" Harry wondered aloud.

"They would care if it was more than just a Poke Ball." Hermione replied. "They would care if it were _the_ Ball."

"The Master Ball." Nasrin whispered, rolling out like bubbles from her Gem.

It was as if the mere words made the world dim, a shadow falling over them.

"The Master Ball?" Neville squeaked out, hugging Flora tight. "But Professor Flitwick said it was a myth. Everybody knows it's a myth."

"And why wouldn't he say that, if Professor Dumbledore was trying to hide it?" Hermione reasoned.

"What's a Master Ball?" Harry questioned, feeling the weight on his tongue but unsure of the implications.

"The Master Ball is said to be the most powerful Poke Ball ever made. No one's sure how it was created. I read theories ranging from it being created by fusing ten different Apricorns, to magic being used to power it, to its shell being made from a fossil Apricorn that has long gone extinct. The point is that for centuries, people have tried to create a Master Ball."

"But _why_?" The Potter pressed, still not finding an answer to his earlier question, and Hermione sighed.

"Because the Master Ball can capture any Pokemon." Nasrin explained, unsettled. "All Poke Balls have a chance at failure, even the specialty ones like Lure Balls and Cocoon Balls, especially if the Pokemon is powerful. But a Ball that never fails? You could capture a fully-evolved Dragon without worrying it would escape."

"And what if they reverse-engineered it?" Neville fretted, grip tightening around Flora. "They could mass-produce them, figure out ways to make it work on already captured Pokemon…"

Pongo and Eevee _snarled_ , Ludwig wrapping his arms protectively around Meeko, while Ariel and Flora reared back in outrage.

"Anyone that had a Master Ball could take over the world." Ron whispered, gulping audibly.

"Okay, so it's really bad and needs to be protected…" Harry summarized slowly. "Why here?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "Maybe the headmaster has a plan, or something happened, and he had to hide the Ball here. He must have a reason. But obviously, someone else knows. That's why they set the Golurk into the school."

"I think whoever's trying to get the Ball is also the one who let that Magnemite into the Gauntlet arena." Neville agreed.

"But why target us?" Nasrin wondered as Harry went a touch pale.

"Maybe you're just unlucky." Ron offered. "I mean, you _did_ accidentally run into the Golurk. Maybe it didn't matter who was there, Snape wanted a distraction."

"Wait, Snape?" Hermione interrupted. "What about Professor Snape?"

"He's the one going after the Ball. Harry, Nazz and me saw him limping into the teacher's lounge, and he admitted out loud that Tiny attacked him." Ron elaborated, frowning.

"We aren't mistaken." Harry added, seeing the bushy-haired girl's disbelief.

"He was definitely injured and complaining about Hagrid and Tiny." Nasrin verified, reaching out to soothe Meeko as Pongo and Eevee curled up in her lap.

"And McGonagall was with him." The Weasley hissed, and Neville startled.

"But she's our Head of House!"

"That doesn't mean she's one of the good guys. I mean, look at her Pokemon! A Purrloin?"

A beat of silence, and Nasrin turned to fix him with a cool look.

"My guardian and sister have Dark-types." She stated calmly. "Are you saying they're bad people?"

Ron wisely shook his head no, and Harry butted in again.

"Guys, we need to focus on figuring out a way to protect the Master Ball."

"We do?" Neville whimpered. "Why can't we just…let someone else do it?"

"Who else could we ask?" Hermione pointed out. "Lavender? Draco?"

"He'd just glare at the Ball because it didn't bow to him…" Ron muttered.

"Another teacher?" The Longbottom offered.

"We don't know who we can trust." Harry reminded him. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both pretty powerful trainers and respected teachers. I wouldn't have expected either of them to be thieves."

"Well, I would have expected Snape." Ron grumbled.

"But not McGonagall." Nasrin corrected.

"They could all be in on it." Harry agreed.

"A thievery ring!" The Weasley realized. "McGonagall's the planner, Snape's the tech guy, Flitwick is their wheelman and Sprout is their muscle!"

"This isn't a movie, Ron." Hermione scolded. "What about Quirrell?"

"What about him?"

"We could talk to Professor Dumbledore." Nasrin suggested, Ariel swinging up onto Harry's shoulder as Ludwig bobbed about anxiously.

"He won't believe us. Those are his colleagues, and we're kids that are breaking the rules." Neville explained, eyes going wide at the realization that he was arguing for the opposition. "Wait, I mean-"

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, the idea striking like a thunderclap. "Hagrid can help us! He helped get Tiny into that room, he got the Master Ball in the first place, and Snape was complaining about him! Hagrid can help us."

"You mean Mister There Is No Tiny?" Ron snorted.

"Maybe…" Hermione started, noticing how the other boy deflated. "Maybe we could test the waters and see if he could help us. Harry, you have tea with him today, right? Why don't we all go down and carefully test him to see if he would be open to giving us more information and helping us out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Nasrin agreed.

"Or we could do nothing, and hope Professor Snape gives up?" Neville tried, wilting under their stares. "Or not…"


	20. Chapter 20

Hagrid had an Egg.

In a baby's highchair.

Nasrin blinked at the melon-sized blue-and-red Egg, marveling at the sheer size of it, as Hagrid happily poured tea for everyone.

"So…Hagrid…" Hermione started, nose screwing up tight at the overly-sweet drink.

"How are you enjoying your classes?" The gentle giant wondered, smiling.

"Really good, other than Potions." Ron answered, scowling. "Snape-"

"Professor Snape." Hermione corrected, trying her luck with the biscuits and almost hearing her parent's horrified wails.

"Whatever. _Professor_ Snape is always on our case."

"Oh, Severus is a good lad." Hagrid waved off. "Just a bit bitter, I'll admit, but he can grow on you."

Ariel scoffed at this, and Nasrin silently agreed.

"Mister Hagrid, is that really a Dragon Egg?" Neville wondered, pouring some tea into a bowl for Flora.

"What's that?" Hagrid replied, beaming when he realized they were talking about his Egg. "This here be Norbert!"

"Uh…Hi." Harry voiced, waving at the Egg. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I was feeling a bit lonely, what with my Tiny in the castle, so I pooled my money and bought me this Egg! Not sure what he's supposed to be, but me friend said he was a Dragon! I've always wanted me a Dragon, and now I have me chance!"

Hagrid hugged himself in delight for a few moments before realizing what he had said.

"Uh, there-"

"-Is no Tiny." The quintet chorused back.

"Right!"

Nasrin sipped at her tea in the ensuing quiet, unsure of how to proceed, when a delicate CRACK caught everyone's undivided attention.

"He's hatching! He's hatching!" Hagrid cheered, clapping, as Meeko leaned closer to sniff, ears alert.

"What do you think it'll be?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe it'll be a Dratini." Ron guessed.

"Or an Axew." Neville offered.

"Maybe a Turtonator." Nasrin added.

"I don't know, it could be-"

A knock at the door interrupted Hermione, and the poor groundskeeper looked between it and his Egg anxiously.

"I think Norbert has a few more minutes, Hagrid." The bushy-haired Gryffindor assured. "If I remember right, Dragon Pokemon take the longest to hatch, so…"

Another knock, and Hagrid rushed over to answer, confused at the lack of people before noticing a note attached to the handle.

"Blimey, Professor Sprout needs me help with something…"

"We'll stay with him." Harry promised.

"Bless you!" He replied happily, rushing out with a promise to return in a few minutes.

"I wonder why Professor Sprout didn't just come in?" Neville noted, sipping at his tea.

"Or just call Hagrid on his Dex." Hermione agreed, wrapping a blanket around Norbert's wiggling shell-

Meeko shrieked as the Egg was yanked out of its nest by two vines, Nasrin whirling to fix Draco and his Snivy with a glare.

"What do we have here?" The Slytherin sneered, inspecting his ill-gotten gains. "I knew following you Gryffs would be worth it. Sneaking around, chatting up with that idiot, and look at what I-"

If Harry had believed Draco to be an idiot before, he was convinced the boy had lost his bloody mind as a roar rattled Hagrid's cottage from foundation to thatched roof.

Ariel and Pongo slammed into Snivy with an Aqua Jet and Tackle respectively, and Draco was sent flying back onto the grass after her by a shoulder-check to the gut, Flora's vines lashing out to catch Norbert.

"Come on!" Harry shouted, grabbing Norbert's Egg and racing out the door with the others in close pursuit.

"That's mine!" He fumed. "Snivy, Dragon Tail!"

"Ludwig!" Harry shouted, releasing his Litwick. "Will-O-Wisp!"

"Sand Attack!"

The Grass-type cried out as she was burned and half-blinded, slowing enough for the Gryffindors to gain some distance.

"Get back here!"

"Ralts!" Hermione called out, releasing the little Psychic-type. "Double Team times three!"

Twelve duplicates appeared, though it only confused Snivy for a moment before her trainer rushed through them.

"Ludwig, Smog!"

"Ariel, Hyper Voice!"

The moves melded to blind Draco and his Pokemon on top of tossing them back, a Vine Whip nearly clipping Harry before Ralts landed a Confusion on Snivy, and they were almost at the front steps-

Nasrin almost bared her teeth when Draco grabbed onto Harry's jacket and yanked back, Norbert's Egg sailing through the air as they toppled over, and she lunged-

"Whoa!" Hagrid yelped, catching his Egg, and the Gryffindors sighed with all-consuming relief. "Harry? Draco Malfoy? What are you-?"

Norbert decided he had taken long enough and shattered his shell in that moment, chirping happily, and Hagrid practically melted.

"Oh, he's beautiful!"

Nasrin blinked once, twice, as she stared at the tiny Druddigon in his hands, Ludwig landing on her shoulder next to Meeko with a confused sound.

 _Well, as long as Hagrid thought so_ …

"Well, Hagrid, what is all the commotion?" Professor Dumbledore wondered as he approached.

"Harry and all his friends made sure to get little Norbert to me before he hatched! If not for them, I would've missed it! I've always wanted a Dragon, professor, you know that, and now I have little Norbert here…If it weren't for these six, I would've missed it."

Hagrid nuzzled his Norbert, apparently oblivious to how the baby Dragon tried to bite his ear off.

"We have to do something for them!"

"Well, let us think…" The headmaster mused, stroking his long beard. "I would normally award House Points, but this inter-House cooperation deserves a far better treat."

Ron could only squawk wordlessly in protest at Draco being included, almost flailing.

"Yes, yes…Hagrid, you were planning on taking a trip to the Ice Cavern in a week, were you not? Why don't you take these six with you? They could bring their Poke Balls and perhaps catch a new Pokemon."

The thought silenced any protests, though Nasrin cut such a look at Draco that his victorious smirk fell away immediately.

 _Just this once_.


	21. Chapter 21

Professor McGonagall wasted no time in laying out the ground rules for their trip.

Each First Year was allowed four Balls, could only catch one Pokemon, and needed to stay with Hagrid at all times, with any fighting resulting in an immediate end to the expedition and detentions all around.

So long as Draco failed to catch a Pokemon first, Nasrin was confident things would go well.

* * *

Humming a jaunty little tune, Nasrin carefully pulled a hat over Meeko's ears as Pongo bounced around her feet with harmonious howls, scarf flapping and hat flopping.

In her own fluffy coat, Ariel fussed over the Pichu's thick sweater and mitts, growling when Meeko made as if to slip them off.

The Ice Caverns were hardly called that for laughs, and everyone needed to be warmly dressed for this trip.

Well, that was what Pearl had insisted when she heard, and Nasrin ended up being sent a trove of sensible winter jackets and boots and pants for all her friends.

Ron protested about 'hand-outs' at first, but when Neville pointed out that even Flora had gotten something, he had grudgingly accepted the new coat and boots.

"I think you have enough in there, Hermione." Harry pointed out, watching as said girl struggled with the zipper of her over-stuffed bag.

"I tried to tell her earlier." Nasrin admitted, shouldering her own- _reasonably packed_ -messenger bag for Ariel to lounge on as Meeko waved his little tail around for Pongo to nip at.

"I'd say you have too much." Ron voiced, shouldering his own barely-filled backpack.

All he had was some sweets and the four Ice Melter Balls he had made in class, while Hermione seemed to have an entire campsite.

"Well, Ronald, when you're frozen to death, we'll see who overpacked and who under-packed."

Shaking her head at their usual grumbling, Nasrin checked her own quartet of Love Balls, which Cammi had patiently walked her through making the last week just for this trip.

Ron had offered Ice Melter Balls, like he had for the others, but the thought of using anything else felt…wrong.

"Ready, Neville?" Harry wondered as the shy boy pulled a wool cap over Flora's bulb.

"I guess. You're sure that we're only going to go to the first two levels, right?"

"Positive." The Potter assured.

"Hagrid said we won't go any lower than that, and if we run into trouble, he'll use an Escape Rope to help us get back to the entrance." Nasrin agreed, Ariel swinging up onto one shoulder to keep a better eye on Meeko.

"Come on, guys!" Ron called, Hermione huffing and puffing as she lumbered after him towards the dock.

"Let's go!"

Sharing a fond glance with Harry as Pongo chuffed out a laugh, trotting after as the group of Gryffindors headed down to the shoreline.

A large carrier deck bobbed in the water next to a Lapras that Hagrid was chatting away with, a vaguely car-shaped structure with overarching metal tubes that created a dome lined in LED lights and seats like a speedboat.

Draco was already there, in his new jacket and gloves, his recently-purchased backpack likely filled with equally-new gear, and he sneered at the sight of them.

"We're given this great honor, and you dress like _that_?"

Nasrin frowned, insulted on Pearl's behalf, as Pongo flashed some fang in warning.

"What are you trying to do, hope the Pokemon are laughing at you so hard you can catch them easier?"

Her elbow caught Ron right in the ribs when he stepped forward, making it easier for Hermione to hold him back as Harry leveled a look on the Slytherin, Ariel and Pongo growling at his back.

"Some of us are going to be Pokemon Trainers through skill, Malfoy. We don't need money to trick people into thinking we're better than we are."

"All here?" Hagrid called out before Draco could retort, clapping his hands. "Alright, everyone in the boat! We need to get moving if you're all going to have time to catch your new Pokemon!"

Stepping over the lip, Nasrin settled next to Harry with Pongo on her lap, and once everyone was settled, the Lapras rose underneath to settle them on her shelled back.

"Secure yourselves!" Hagrid warned, activating the force field that sealed them in as the Water/Ice-type started gliding away from shore.

Then they were diving, sky washing away in a rush of bubbles, and the pinkette watched with stars in her eyes as a whole new world encompassed them.

The water was inky-dark past the carrier's lights, shadows moving in shadow, and Ariel yipped at the tiny school of Feebas that wriggled past, Meeko leaning over to take in a Seel with wide-eyed wondered as Pongo snapped his jaws at a languid Magikarp that drifted close enough.

The angle changed, and Lapras aimed up into a cavern, rising until, with another rush of bubbles, they broke the water's surface into the Ice Caverns.

When Hagrid lowered the force field, frigid air greeted them, and Meeko curled closer under her hair as Nasrin stepped out, taking in the snowing stalactites overhead and the frosted stalagmites that dotted their path.

"Alright, kids, let's move!" Hagrid urged, leaving his Snubbull to guard Lapras and the carrier while Norbert chewed on his hat. "We have about three hours before we need to be heading back. Don't be too stingy when it comes to picking out your new Pokemon, but don't just go after the first one you find. Find one that fits you, and then battle hard for it!"

Knowing the caves like this often had very common Pokemon, Nasrin agreed, and it was proven when Draco stumbled upon a Geodude a few minutes later, though he just had Snivy defeat the Rock-type instead of attempting capture.

"Please!" The Slytherin scoffed at Hermione's surprise. "Flint already has a Graveler. A Malfoy doesn't copy anyone, even another Slytherin."

This connection to the nasty Slytherin Gauntlet Captain had Ron turning down a chance at a second Geodude next, which Nasrin understood completely.

"Wait…"

The group halted as Neville approached a pile of rocks just off their path, leaping back in surprise when a strange white-brown-green Pokemon popped out, already laughing at his shocked expression and the tumble Flora had taken in response.

Not appreciating that one bit, the Bulbasaur lashed out with a Vine Whip that knocked it back and, when Neville made no move, forced an Ice Melter Ball into his hand and mimed her trainer to throw it with her vines.

Their target tried to freeze the Ball, but that activated its secondary function, sending out such a wave of heat that the ice melted and the Pokemon was thoroughly dazed for capture.

CLICK!

"Great going, Neville!" Harry cheered, patting the surprised Longbottom's back.

"That was a quick battle!" Nasrin agreed, smiling.

"Uh, yeah." Neville replied, staring dumbly at the Ball in his hand. "It was mostly Flora…"

"Some trainer you are." Draco scoffed. "Letting your Pokemon boss you around."

"That just shows he's good at training." Hermione argued. "Flora knew exactly what to do!"

"What did you get?" Ron wondered, and Neville blinked before releasing his new Pokemon.

A smile from Flora had the giggling creature quiet and bowing in respect, which Nasrin figured was for the best.

"Snover." Hermione read once her Pokedex finished scanning. "Oh, it's a Grass/Ice-type. That's an interesting combination!"

Draco snapped his mouth shut at a cool glance from Nasrin, and his silence continued for the next hour as everyone searched for another interesting Pokemon.

There were plenty of Geodude and Zubat, as was to be expected, but Neville's capture had set a goal the others were keen on achieving.

"Look at that one." Draco voiced, waving a hand at the little Snorunt huddled nearby, teeth chattering. "Who would want something that pathetic?"

"She isn't pathetic!" Hermione snapped back. "She just needs a little love."

Pulling some Aspear berries from the designated pouch, Hermione crouched by the nervous Ice-type and offered them.

"Come on, it's good."

The Snorunt approached cautiously, taking one berry to try.

At the first bite, her eyes lit up, and the whole handful was scarfed down as Hermione pat the hood of her 'cloak'.

"How about it? You want to be my partner?"

Snorunt agreed happily and cooed as the bushy-haired girl pulled out an Ice Melter Ball, the wave of heat pleasant as the capture beam activated.

CLICK!

Draco laughed, and Ariel twisted around to glare, placing a flipper on Meeko's head to keep the Pichu from lunging.

"What's so funny?" Hermione retorted, placing the Ball on her belt.

"Look at you two. We're given a chance to catch some rare Pokemon, and you get a giggling idiot and a coward."

"At least they caught something, unlike you!" Harry fired back, Pongo standing by his side with bared fangs.

"I have standards, unlike them. Of course, it should be obvious they lack standards when they consider you, the freak and Weasley here friends!"

Pongo _snarled_ at the insult to his trainer and her friends, and Draco stumbled back a step as Hagrid intervened.

"Come on now, we still have another two hours before-"

The cavern trembled around them like a snow globe, just once, and the argument fell into uncertain silence.

"What was that?" Neville worried, hugging Flora.

"I don't know." Ron replied. "Earthquake?"

"Nah, I don't-"

Hagrid's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening.

"DRILBUR!"

The floor cracked open under said Mole Pokemon's efforts, tilting dangerously, and Pongo yelped as the rock split under his paws, grabbing onto Harry's sleeve when the human started to fall away-

"HARRY!"

Leaping with all her might, Nasrin wrapped up the boy and her Pokemon in a bubble as gravity sent them tumbling into darkness.

The fall was dark and disorienting and terrifying, curling around each other as space flew by, until the ground was strong enough to hold when they landed, Hagrid following moments later.

Heart hammering, she slowly released the bubble, checking Harry and her Pokemon over visually for injuries.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Harry assured, a touch breathless. "You?"

Nodding, the half-Gem sat up to look over at an unconscious Hagrid, wincing.

"How far did we fall?"

Pulling out his Pokedex as the half-Gem got up and checked on Hagrid, Harry almost winced.

"Looks like we're on the fifth floor."

"That sounds about right." Nasrin muttered, taking in the rock walls bare of frost and cutting ice. "Hagrid? Hagrid, wake up."

With a little nudging, Hagrid seemed to come around, clearly confused before he caught sight of the First Years.

"Blimey, that was a rough one, wasn't it?" He groaned, sitting up.

"We checked the map, and it said we're on the fifth floor." Harry admitted.

"Bloody hell!"

Hagrid grunted as he stood, rubbing at a pain in his lower back while calling over Norbert from his pile of rocks.

"That ain't good. Level five is reserved for professors and a few Sixth Years that score high enough on their exams! Come on now, I've got an Escape Rope in me bag and we can-"

"Hagrid, wait!" Harry interrupted quickly, blushing. "Could we…just look around a bit?"

"Look around? Harry, it's dangerous to be on this floor!"

"But if we go now, Harry and I won't have a chance to get a Pokemon." Nasrin reasoned, all three of her Pokemon giving their best pleading eyes.

"Maybe we could just walk around for a few minutes? If we run into something too dangerous, we can use the Escape Rope then." Harry compromised, hopeful.

"Well…" Hagrid began, already conceding. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to walk around a bit."

Harry smiled, glad for the chance, as the giant picked him up and perched the boy on his shoulder, taking Nasrin's hand.

"Did I ever tell you about the time back in me First Year that me and a few other Gryffindors decided to sneak down to the lake and catch the giant Tentacruel?"

"Ginger?" The pinkette voiced, surprised. "Really?"

Harry relaxed as Hagrid told the story, and many more from his time at Hogwarts, enjoying a moment that so many other children took for granted…

A growl rumbled through the air, and Nasrin tensed as Hagrid pulled up short, Ariel and Pongo tight balls of tension against her neck and calf.

There was nothing for a long moment, just the drip-drip-drip of melting ice, and…

A scream.

Hagrid took off with the pinkette right on his heels, nearly unseating Norbert in his mad dash as he rounded a bend- Blood.

The walls, the floor, the nest, all of it was soaked in red, dripping down the downy white feathers of two Togekiss, their flesh torn apart without care.

Meeko shrieked, and she jolted around to find the culprit, a shadowy figure with malice-green eyes, Harry's soft voice as he remembered-

"Bubble Beam!"

The perpetrator took off before her attack struck home, an anguished Thunder Shock following on his heels, and Hagrid breathed out in surprise at the sight revealed.

"Oh…"

Nasrin slowly crossed the carnage as Harry climbed down from the giant's shoulder, a flash of light releasing Ludwig so his Ghostly flame could fully reveal the Vulpix staring back at her, white fur stained red and crouching over a ruined nest.

"It's okay…" She whispered, slowly squatting within arm's reach and offering a hand. "We're not here to hurt you…"

A pink glow seeped through the gaps of her jacket, throwing rainbows in the tears hanging on dark lashes.

"Please, let us help."

For a heartbeat, two, no one moved, no one _breathed_ , and then the icy Vulpix shifted, falling forward into her arms and revealing what she had been guarding so securely.

A Togepi glanced up at them, tears wetting her little face as she looked about in confusion, trembling.

Harry could only stare, seeing himself in that moment, a baby made an orphan by the acts of a madman, and pulled out a Poke Ball as he crouched in front of the tiny Pokemon.

"I swear, no matter how scared you are…" He promised, Eevee breaking free to watch as he offered the Ball. "You'll never be alone."

The Spike Ball Pokemon sniffled, watching him with liquid-dark eyes that broke both their hearts.

"And I swear to you, even if it takes me all my life…Your parents will be avenged."

In that moment, as Togepi reached forward to press the capture button, she saw the man that Harry would become.

A strong, noble spirit, a beacon of hope and a symbol to those that had suffered loss.

A champion, a hero…

A knight.


	22. Chapter 22

Humming a lullaby, Nasrin smiled as Togepi grasped Harry's finger tightly with both hands, body turned to rest in her palm trustingly.

The baby might not have smiled, but Nasrin could tell she felt happy and loved.

Nurse Poppy glanced up as she finished her inspection of a giggling Meeko, who batted playfully at her fingers, and Professor McGonagall watched the pair with clear interest, clearly noting the differences between both baby Pokemon.

"They're looking very healthy." The Head of Gryffindor voiced as her colleague checked Togepi over.

"Indeed, very healthy." Nurse Poppy agreed, running a finger over the Spike Ball Pokemon's crown.

An action that would normally tease a giggle out had the baby looking to Harry and Nasrin, as if making sure they were still close, quiet.

"Does she still pop out of her Ball?"

Harry nodded, reminded of many late-night cries for comfort and interruptions in class for cuddles that Nasrin had helped him with.

While the professors had been doubtful of his ability to care for a baby Pokemon, let alone one so traumatized, none of them had dared argue with the half-Gem about it for even a moment.

She had been a constant source of support over the last two months, knowing just what to do no matter the situation, and Harry was sure that Togepi was not the only one that absolutely loved her for it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Nurse Poppy assured, selecting a pair of berry suckers for the baby Pokemon to enjoy.

Meeko let out a squeak in thanks, plopping down next to Togepi and chittering around his treat.

"It's so strange to see a Togepi so quiet." Professor McGonagall noted as the pair of First Years settled each Pokemon on their laps. "It's clear she loves you. I wouldn't be surprised if she's evolved by this time next year. Still, to never see her smile…"

"Poor thing went through a trauma." The nurse surmised, shaking her head sadly. "Minerva, has Albus been able to figure out why the Togekiss were attacked?"

"No, and neither have I." The Partnership Professor admitted, as if forgetting the young ears nearby. "Togekiss are rare, of course, but not _that_ rare. A Squirtle or a Turtwig would be harder to find. You'd have to find a breeder and scrounge up the funds to purchase one. We know Togekiss flock to this area, and three years ago a Seventh Year managed to catch one during the Year End Hunt."

Nasrin frowned at the troubled expression that settled on Harry's face, leaning into his side as support.

It had been a thought to cross her mind before, that if someone wanted to make a living off breeding Togekiss, they would have caught the mated pair and sold Togepi off for seed money, not slaughtered the parents and almost…

Forcing that memory down, she reached over to tickle Togepi's cheek, and smiled as the baby turned into the touch.

 _They would figure it out_.

* * *

"Guys!" Hermione shouted, rushing over to the table with Ralts right on her heels.

"What is it, Hermione?" Neville wondered, feeding Flora another piece of honey-coated bread.

The bushy-haired girl paused, glancing around nervously, and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I figured out why Snape killed those Togekiss."

Her words brought everyone up short, Snow White the Vulpix snapping her tails with a rattle of ice as Ron's Cubchoo paused in slobbering on his popsicle and Eevee looked up from his shared lunch with Pongo.

"I've been keeping an eye out on what books Professor Snape checks out from the library-"

"Who the heck still checks out books?" Ron interrupted. "I didn't even know books still existed."

Rolling her eyes, Nasrin felt Ariel lean over and smack him upside the head.

" _Anyway_ …" Hermione growled, lifting Ralts up onto the table while taking a seat. "I managed to hack into the school's library system and figure out what books he's been checking out. I set up an alert for when he returned them, so I could get to them before anyone else."

"How about hacking into Snape's laptop and giving me an A in Potions?"

This time, Ariel held out Meeko so the Pichu could give the Weasley a cute little smack, and Nasrin bit back a smile when he yelped at the electric shock.

Content with that, Hermione pulled out a thick old tome from her bag.

"He checked this book out this morning, only to return it three hours later."

"Debunking The Mythos Surrounding Pokemon." Harry read, intrigued. "Huh."

"Yeah, I might actually read it after this is all over. I saw there's a chapter about Alakazam and their IQs, and why people believed they were so intelligent when in fact…"

Registering the disbelieving looks, Hermione coughed.

"It might have taken me a while to find this, but luckily for us, Professor Snape was in such a hurry he left this in the book."

"Hey, my Potions homework!" Ron cheered, snatching the paper. "And look at that score!"

"Ron, that's a D." Harry pointed out, scratching behind Eevee's ear absentmindedly.

"Yeah!"

Trotting across the table, Pongo grabbed a nearby spoon to thwack Ron upside the head, and Ariel whistled in appreciation as the Weasley pouted, rubbing the sore spot.

"The important thing is what this page was marking." Hermione reminded them, flipping to the correct passage. "The Togekiss is a recent discovery for most regions, even though it has been a subject of legend for many years. The use of a Shiny Stone (see Evolution Stones: Gifts From The Gods?, page 153) allows a trainer to replicate the Rite of Passage all Togetic take in the wild in order to evolve to their final form."

"Good thing, too." Ron piped up, shuddering. "Togetic are ugly as sin!"

Grabbing his bag by the strap, Snow swung it into the redhead's chest and nearly unseated him, which had Meeko cheering.

"Due to their nature and their ability to calm even the most powerful and dangerous of Pokemon, the mystical abilities of the Togekiss became matters of myths for the ancients. Even with their discovery, there were rumblings that the heart of a Togekiss…"

Her words trailed off, and Nasrin reached out, Gem flickering.

"Hermione?" Neville pried. "What is it?"

"The heart of a Togekiss was the long-fabled final ingredient needed to complete the Master Ball."

It felt like Cubchoo, Snorunt, Sam and Snow all blew Powder Snow down her spine, and Nasrin turned her head to watch Professor Snape attack his lunch as if it had personally offended him.

Nasrin took Harry's hand as he checked Togepi's Poke Ball, a natural reflex, while their Pokemon bristled.

"You think that means he's made the Master Ball?" Neville worried.

"No. There's more."

"I don't think I can handle more." Ron moaned, a touch green, and Cubchoo pat his head.

"You need to hear this." Hermione insisted. "This belief is, of course, pure fabrication. Scientific studies have proven that only acorns can be used to create Poke Balls, as the living cells of Pokemon or humans cannot handle the physical charge needed to achieve a capture beam. X-Rays of Togekiss hearts have proven that they are entirely organic animal cells. Thus the myth that these gentle creatures are the source of the most powerful Poke Ball is simply that: myth."

"He…He killed them for nothing?" Nasrin whispered, Meeko burrowing into her neck with a hiccup as Ariel, Pongo and Eevee converged around a sniffling Snow.

"Those poor Togekiss…" Neville whispered, stroking Flora's head as Ron dragged Cubchoo into his lap.

"Yes." Hermione replied, pale. "And I'm afraid that his failure is going to make him drastic. He must have been studying the Togekiss hearts for a while, trying to figure out how to make them into Poke Balls, and only now learned that it isn't possible. That means there's only one avenue left for him."

"Whatever's hidden on the third floor." Harry surmised.

"He'll be desperate." Nasrin reasoned, gaze darting around the cutlery as her mind raced. "There isn't much time left to make his move. He'll try to steal it soon, maybe even tonight."

"We have to warn Professor Dumbledore." Hermione agreed.

"He still won't believe us." Ron reminded her. "Snape and McGonagall have done nothing to make him doubt them."

"But we have proof!" Neville argued, wide-eyed.

"We have a few comments in a book, some things Hagrid said which he'll deny saying, and our belief that Snape is guilty." Harry contended. "Professor Dumbledore will ask Snape why we would focus in on him, he'll make up some story about how we're always causing problems in his class-"

"Because he favors those bloody Slytherins." Ron growled.

"-And Dumbledore will dismiss our worries. Meanwhile, McGonagall will go after the Ball. They might even pin it on us!"

"Then what do we do?" Hermione asked, defeated.

Emerald green met night black, uncovering steel.

"We beat them to the punch."

Ron, Neville and Hermione stared, dumbstruck.

"What?"

"We steal the Master Ball ourselves." Harry affirmed.

" _What_?" Hermione repeated, starting to panic.

"It's the only way." Harry informed them. "Snape and McGonagall have already tried to kill me and Nazz twice, and they succeeded in killing Togepi's parents. If they get a hold of the Master Ball, they could reverse-engineer it and create millions of them. Can you honestly imagine a world where Snape could catch and control any Pokemon he wanted?"

"And if it can really capture any Pokemon?" Nasrin continued, knuckles white in Pongo's fur. "Even ones already caught by trainers? Do you want to see everyone's Pokemon enslaved?"

Hermione hugged Ralts tight at this, Neville curling over Flora, while Ron glanced around as if expecting someone to snatch his precious Cubchoo at any moment.

"We have to do this." Harry agreed. "We have to steal the Master Ball tonight."

"But what do we do after that?" Hermione stuttered, unsure.

"I've always wanted a Zapdos…" Ron joked weakly.

"No." Harry and Nasrin denied as one.

"No one can be trusted with the Master Ball, not even us. We have to destroy it."

"We're going after it." Harry informed the others, lunch already forgotten as the pair stood, Pokemon following suit.

"If you want to join us, meet us in the trophy room thirty minutes after curfew."


	23. Chapter 23

Ludwig made getting to the Trophy Room easy for the quintet of First Years, and the trap door made it child's play to bypass Tiny, who had helpfully rolled off to one side so the path was clear.

With Meeko hidden in her chin-length ringlets, Nasrin pulled the trap door open one-handed as Ariel, Pongo and Snow peered down from their perches on her shoulders.

"No one say anything." Ron warned.

"What do you mean?" Neville wondered as Ludwig cast enough light below to reveal no hidden surprises before the half-Gem dropped down.

Meeko squeaked when the floor bounced them back up like a trampoline, and Nasrin let out a surprised giggle as she hopped a few feet.

"It's safe!"

Harry jumped after her with Ludwig as Hermione turned to Ron, curious.

"What did you mean, no one say anything?"

"I don't want to jinx us. If someone says anything about this being the opposite of difficult, it'll jinx us and it'll suddenly get impossible. So just stay nice and quiet, and don't make any comments about the difficulty of the situation we are now in."

"Are you kidding?" She complained as Neville and Flora slid down. "That's nothing more than superstition."

"I'd rather have luck be on our side than tempt it to switch over." Ron argued as he followed the others.

Shaking her head, Hermione brought up the rear, bouncing on the rubbery floor as Ludwig spread out Will-O-Wisps to light up this new room.

Every surface was made of a strange, rubbery material that had Nasrin bouncing with each step, and Hermione pressed against a wall, yelping when it snapped back and sent her sprawling.

"I don't get it." Ron admitted, stumbling over Pongo and Snow as the quadrupeds tried to steady themselves. "I mean, this is fun and all, but why guard this?"

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore likes bouncy castles and doesn't want anyone to know?" Neville suggested, a touch unsteady on this springy surface.

"This isn't the final stop." Nasrin informed them, following Ariel's gestures to a newly-lit corner where another trap door sat.

"It's locked." Harry realized when it failed to pull open.

"No, look, there's a lock." Hermione spotted once she bounced over, pointing out three small bolts sitting flush in the wood. "I think it's an auto-lock."

"How do we unlock it?" Nasrin wondered, glancing around for some sort of clue.

"There must be some kind of lever or knob, or button-"

Ludwig let out a cry, and all five turned to see a side door open, releasing about twenty bouncing, smiling little pink Pokemon into this confined space with them.

Snow and Pongo growled when a few got too close, the former huffing out a breath of frost that dissuaded them, as Hermione finally got a read on one with her Pokedex.

Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokemon.

It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze.

Type: Grass/Flying.

"I don't get any of this!" Ron complained, shoving away a Hoppip that clung to his head. "What's with all these-?"

"Look!"

Harry's shout brought their attention around as another panel opened, revealing a hole big enough to safely slide a Hoppip in.

"I think they're supposed to go in there!" He guessed, grabbing one of the Cottonweed Pokemon and rolling it inside-

Nothing.

"Or not."

"Not much of a puzzle, if all you had to do was catch one at random." Nasrin pointed out, ducking away as one arched past. "So, which one are we supposed to use?"

"Look at that one." Neville voiced, pointing out a Hoppip that was bright green instead of pink. "That's a shiny Hoppip! I bet it's supposed to go into this hole."

"Grab it!"

"WAIT!"

But Hermione's warning came too late, as the force of Harry's leap displaced the air and sent the Hoppip scattering in every direction, rocketing off the walls and knocking the eleven-year-olds off their feet.

" _Stop_!" Nasrin ordered, and everyone went still, allowing the Hoppip to eventually settle back into their playful bouncing.

"Every time you move, you send them bouncing all over!" Hermione explained, catching her breath.

"Well, we have to get the shiny one somehow!" Harry argued, grabbing a Hoppip that passed and tossing it at Ron, who moaned as it latched on in a hug.

"Why me? Why do they love me?"

"I think it's your hair." Hermione reasoned, trying to corner their target and growing frustrated as even the slightest step sent them bouncing away. "I read somewhere that Hoppip are attracted to the colors orange and red."

Eyes lighting up with an idea, Nasrin bounced into the swarm, scattering them again and nearly getting Ron knocked over with the sudden wall of Grass Pokemon that tackled him with hugs.

"Nazz, stop!" Hermione complained. "You can't catch them!"

"She's not!" Neville realized. "Look!"

Ron toppled as he was enveloped in Hoppip, flopping over in a futile effort to free himself, coated head to foot in the cooing little Grass/Flying-types.

"Wait…" She cautioned, and the four Gryffindors watched as the shiny green Hoppip floated down towards the mob. "Wait…"

The moment their target latched onto Ron's foot, Nasrin darted in, none of the lightweight Pokemon flying away thanks to their tight grip, and snatched up the shiny with ease.

A hidden Poke Ball activated once it was pushed into the hole, and the rubbery walls retracted with a click, revealing more that recalled the rest and left Ron in a panting sprawl.

"That works." Nasrin chirped, Snow plopping down with a heavy sigh as Ludwig landed on her back, patting the icy Vulpix's head in sympathy.

"Good going, Ron!" Harry cheered, helping the dazed Weasley up.

"Huh?"

"This makes no sense." Hermione muttered as Neville worked to open the unlocked trap door.

"What doesn't make sense, Hermione?" Harry wondered, swinging the door open.

"If Professor Dumbledore's trying to protect the Master Ball, why use traps like these? Why not use locks and gates and lasers? Why use shiny Pokemon and flutes?"

"Did those work for the bank?" Nasrin pointed out, mercifully recalling a dizzy Pongo and Snow.

"Don't stress out." Ron advised, regaining his wits and emboldened by the lack of death-defying that had been done so far. "I'd rather it be too easy than too hard."

"That's my point though." Hermione argued. "It should be hard."

"Don't look a gift Ponyta in the mouth." The Weasley retorted, stepping through the hole with a triumphant cry-

Only to curse loudly moments later.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, Ludwig swinging down to cast the room in flickering light.

While the floor was no further away than the others, there was no Tiny or rubbery floor to soften a fall, and Ron was crumpled on a glowing green tile.

"I'm fine! Think I twisted my ankle or something."

"Ron, you probably _broke_ your ankle!" Hermione shot back, yelping as Nasrin jumped down to join him, completely unharmed by the landing.

"Let me see." She ordered, checking the Weasley's ankle for a break as the others discussed how to reach them. "Just a sprain."

Pressing a healing kiss to his palm, the pinkette steadied Ron as the customary wave of fatigue rushed over him.

With the help of Flora's vines, Harry, Hermione and Neville managed to travel down without injury, a quick recall and release bringing the Bulbasaur into this new room with them.

"Good girl."

The room was lined with mirrors, reflecting back the muted light of the tiles, and Harry recalled Ludwig, growing a touch wary of this seemingly-empty place.

"What do you think this is all about?" Hermione wondered, staring at the pale blue light that surrounded them from the floor.

"No bloody idea." Ron admitted, sitting up with some help from Nasrin.

"Language!"

Flora shrugged, poking at one of the tiles and staring up at Neville in confusion-

"FLORA!"

The Longbottom shouted as she teleported away, racing towards the bright blue tile.

"Neville, no!" Hermione screamed, whipping around just in time for him to be warped away as well.

"No one move!" Nasrin ordered, pinning Ron in place while grabbing onto Harry's jacket. "They're teleporters!"

The activated tile made its neighbors brighter, and Hermione tossed a piece of paper on one, which activated with a swirl.

"It's a pressure trigger." The bushy-haired girl deduced. "Step on it once, and you prime it. Step on it again, or linger too long, and it activates. We can't touch the same tile twice. Stay on it too long, and it activates all the same."

"What does that mean?" Ron voiced anxiously, glancing at the green tile they were still on. "We've been standing on this one for a while and haven't been warped away."

"Because it's another puzzle." Nasrin realized, Ariel wrapping a flipper around Meeko to ease his nerves. "We can't solve it if we're just teleported right away."

Taking out a pencil, Hermione began to tap the surrounding tiles, blue light filling the room and reflecting strangely off the mirrors.

When one glowed green instead, she smiled.

"Alright. If I'm wrong, I hope you guys think of a better plan."

"Hermione!" Harry yelped as the girl stepped forward-

And stayed.

"I don't get it, how did you-?"

"It's a maze!" Hermione explained gleefully, continuing to tap tiles and stepping onto the next green one. "There's only one safe way out of this room. We just have to follow the green tiles and not step on the blue ones!"

"You heard her." Nasrin agreed, helping Ron stand. "Forward march."

"What happens if we stand on a blue tile?" The Potter wondered as they followed in Hermione's footsteps. "Where did Neville and Flora go?"

"Maybe…Maybe they're dead." Ron whispered.

"Professor Dumbledore made these." Nasrin reminded him, Ariel rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't make something that could endanger people." Hermione agreed.

"I bet the blue tiles warp you to a holding room where he can find you and talk to you."

"Which means we need to move quickly." Harry realized. "Once the headmaster realizes that Neville wasn't alone, he'll come down here to stop us. We have to get the Master Ball and hide it before then."

"But what happens after that?" Ron voiced, unsure now. "We'll still be in trouble, mate. We could be expelled!"

"I think this is more important than school, Ron." The half-Gem pointed out, untroubled.

"Come on, guys!" Hermione called back, quite a few tiles ahead and tapping speedily. "I think we're close!"

"Slow down, Hermione!" Nasrin warned, growing more concerned as the bushy-haired girl outpaced them.

"Hermione!"

"Harry James Potter, you told me we had to go fast, and that's what I'm doing!"

"And she didn't want to come in the first place." Ron grumbled, though not quietly enough.

"And you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped, twisting around to glare even as she took a step. "If you hadn't-"

"HERMIONE!"

Blue light swirled around her ankles, and then Hermione was gone.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped, starting to panic. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted, staring at that last green tile, a dead end amid all the blue.

Twisting around, hoping to find an alternate path, Nasrin felt her stomach drop at the realization that all the tiles were active and very much blue.

"Look!"

The trio turned to see that last green tile activate with a flash of blue, and then the next, and the next-

Grabbing each of them by the arm, Nasrin took off down the path of green, adrenaline pumping as danger nipped right on their heels.

"JUMP!"

They hit hard, the tile enveloping them in green light, and all three landed with a THUD on the other side.

With a deep breath, she stared up at the old stone beams and arches, watery light reflecting off dripping water.

There was no door, no windows, not even a vent, and a quick glance back showed the teleporter was dead, too.

 _No going back now_.

Meeko sniffled, shaken by the scare, and she reached up to soothe him as Ariel straightened, ears twitching forward.

"Look!" Harry gasped, and Ron rolled onto his knees, stunned at the sight before them.

"Bloody hell…What's the Mirror of Jirachi doing here? Where's the Master Ball?"

"That is what I'd like to know."

Nasrin was on her feet in a flash, Ariel tense on one shoulder while Meeko sparked on the other, as Quirrell emerged from the shadows, eyes glowing a sickly green.

Gone was the trembling, stuttering, twitching professor they knew, and here was a murderer, a beast that saw them as prey.

"You're working with Snape and McGonagall?" Ron gasped as Nasrin stared down the creature that had slaughtered Togepi's parents and tried to do the same to Harry.

"Working with them?" Quirrell barked, laughing coldly. "Even if I truly wanted to be a teacher at this pathetic little school, I would have no desire to work with the likes of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Why would I stoop so low as to welcome that slimy git and that worn-out Haredim into my inner circle? The former should never be allowed around children, even I can see that, and the later should have left the game a long time ago."

Sneer forming, he took a step forward, and Ariel spat frost.

"What's wrong, children? Does it surprise you to hear me not speaking like a st-st-stuttering fool?"

Quirrell began to circle them, like a Persian that had cornered a Rattata, and Nasrin matched his every step, making sure to stand between him and her friends.

"Of all the ones I expected to find down here, never did you cross my mind, Harry Potter. There were likely candidates, and even if I were to pick a student who would have stumbled onto me, it would not be my first choice to guess you. Of course, when I consider how you and I have circled each other this last year, it only makes sense, doesn't it? Predestined, I suppose, if one were to believe in such a thing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly, though Nasrin was realizing exactly what this meant.

"Of course, you wouldn't know. If your moronic friend here is any indication, you believe Severus to be the source of all your misfortune."

Quirrell bit out another laugh, so bitter that it made a shudder run through her bones.

"If he's the bane of anyone, it's me. He's foiled my plans almost as much as you have. I would have had the Master Ball that day in the PokeCenter if Severus hadn't convinced the bearded fool Dumbledore to have his lumbering servant retrieve it first. Bringing it to Hogwarts complicated matters, but I was already ahead of Dumbledore when Halloween came around. It was easy enough to capture those Golurk-You may not know it, but I'm an expert in their ways and habits-and unleash them within the school. I was even able to deal with Nurse Poppy's discovery of my precious Golurk and continue on with my mission."

Quirrell whipped around, his detached mask slipping into simmering rage.

"Then _you_ had to get in the way! My Golurk were instructed to attack the Great Hall. The chaos they would have produced would've been enough to give me the time to secure the Master Ball, but you delayed them and ruined everything."

Regaining control, he continued to pace around them.

"Such action could not go unpunished, so I sent the Magnemite to end you. And again, you refused to die, did you not? Severus realized that someone was making a play for the Master Ball and had Dumbledore send several of his Pokemon to guard the door, once more stopping me from obtaining my prize. During the winter, while Severus and McGonagall worked to ensure all the traps they had set up to guard the Ball were in place, I began a new plan. Hogwarts contains so much knowledge…Including some rather dark in nature. One such tome told me of the hearts of Togekiss, but as I secured them, you arrived yet again, fate's pawn!"

Meeko bared his fangs with a hiss at the man that had hurt his best friend, Snow's Ball rattling in outrage.

"Why do you want the Master Ball?" Ron snapped, covering up his nerves with bravado.

"Why, indeed?"

The Rose Quartz Gem flashed like a warning at this unseen voice, and Nasrin stared at Quirrell in mounting dread.

"Why, indeed…Quirrell, let me see dear Harry."

"But master…" Quirrell whimpered, and her Gem practically shrieked.

"Silence! I want to look into the boy's eyes. He has the same eyes as the woman that killed me."

The students stepped back as Quirrell removed his jacket, and then his shirt, and her Pokemon whimpered at the sight of the man's bare, deformed chest.

The skin and muscle was distorted, twisting into deep hollows over his pecs and a slash across his belly, green light flickering like eyes from the shadowy indents.

"That's…That's not possible." Harry breathed.

"Harry Potter…" The face said, pulling a grimace from Quirrell at the unnatural movement. "Rose Quartz…You see what you have done to me, what you have reduced me to? The greatest Pokemon Master, forced to share the body of one of his whimpering servants. Your mother did this to me, boy. She ripped me away from my precious body and made me into the creature you now see."

"Voldemort…" Ron whispered, terrified.

"Good, little Weasley." Voldemort praised, forcing his vessel a step closer. "You are wiser than I thought, feeling fear. But you…"

Those glowing green eyes turned to Nasrin, and then Harry, Quirrell squirming as his flesh was wrought into a scowl.

"You don't really fear me, do you? No…No, you don't, not for the correct reasons, at the very least. You're startled, yes. Frightened by my looks, definitely. But the name and deeds? They do not bring terror to you. You looked at me the same way that night…Even after I killed your wretched father, you watched me from your little crib as your mother struck me down."

Those eyes burned, forcing Quirrell forward another step.

"But now, my dear children, now you find yourselves trapped here with me." Voldemort continued, forcing them back further with each stride. "Bravery is to be commended, as is fear, but it is obedience that I treasure most of all. I wonder if you will prove more intelligent than your parents and bow to your better."

"I…"

Ron stood taller, finding his nerve.

"I never got to know my uncles. My mother loved them, she named my brothers after hers. You killed them in the last war for no reason other than they spoke out against you. You killed my family. So, I could care less about obedience or what you desire. Go to hell."

"You did this to me." Harry agreed, releasing Eevee. "My entire life…You killed my parents, hurt my friends, threatened Hogwarts…I will _never_ bow to you. I'm Harry James Potter. My father was James Potter, and my mother was Lily Potter, and like them, I'll stop you! Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Doduo, Peck." Quirrell ordered lazily, releasing the two-headed bird Pokemon-

To make a rather spectacular dent in the far wall, out cold as the pink spiral-thorn shield faded into stardust.

"Did you think it would be so easy?" Nasrin snarled, Pongo and Snow bursting from their Balls. "Sand Attack! Ice Shard!"

Quirrell scrambled back to avoid the onrush of stone and ice, calling out a Golurk.

"Bubble Beam! Extrasensory!"

"Shadow Ball!" Harry rushed to add, covering for Ron as the Weasley released Cubchoo.

"Powder Snow!"

The massive Pokemon stumbled under the onslaught, slipping on the newly-slicked floor, feet cracking from the cold.

Before the possessed professor could grab another Poke Ball- _whether for his Diglett or a second Golurk hardly mattered_ -, Nasrin smashed her shield across his face and slammed her foot right into Voldemort's distorted mouth, throwing him into a twisting flight against one wall.

" _You_." The Dark Lord hissed, forcing his vessel to lurch back upright. "Ever since the beginning, you've been a thorn in my side, Rose Quartz!"

"And it's been an honor!" She growled back. "Icy Wind! Fire Fang!"

"Shadow Ball again, Eevee!"

"Powder Snow!"

The Golurk groaned as this barrage knocked it flat once more, blinded and frozen and cracked, and Voldemort roared as he threw Quirrell's body forward with inhuman strength-

But Nasrin was not fully human, either, and she was not afraid.

Grounding her stance, the rosy-haired eleven-year-old absorbed the blow on her shield and shoved him back, unbalancing the mad professor for a strong kick to the torso-

But Quirrell whipped around like a snake, far faster than he ought to, and tossed her into the far wall with such force that Nasrin felt her lungs spasm.

"Nazz!"

"Harry, look out-"

Forcing herself up, coughing and gasping for breath, the half-Gem glared as Quirrell pinned Harry with a hand around his throat, Voldemort's mouth winding into a mocking sneer.

"Now, unless you would like to see each other die in this room, you'll be good little children and help me retrieve the Master Ball."

Eevee, Pongo, Snow and Cubchoo growled lowly at this, Ariel slapping her tail against the stone aggressively-

But there was no way to take down Quirrell without Harry being hurt, and she shoved herself up, Meeko a still weight on one shoulder as she sent a signal.

"So, you _do_ learn." Voldemort sneered as the Pokemon went quiet, his puppet dragging Harry towards the Mirror of Jirachi. "You'll find me a way out of this cage, boy, and perhaps I will spare your lives. Look well and ask the right question. Take too long, and I might just decide to slate my boredom on your Pokemon's blood."

Her jaw tensed at this as Harry stared into the rippling mirror, determined and afraid.

 _I just need one chance_ …

"HARRY, GET DOWN!"

The boy dropped moments before the mirror spun, bloodying Quirrell's face with the force, and Nasrin darted in, tackling her friend out of harm's way.

"Dumbledore." The Battle Professor hissed, regaining his composure from the blow.

"Quirinus." Professor Dumbledore replied sadly as she dragged Harry further behind him. "I am sorry I failed you."

"Failed me? Have you finally gone senile, old man?"

"No, Quirinus, I fear that it is you that has lost his senses. I do not know what brought you to make this choice and serve this wraith. I can only hope that you did it unwillingly."

Quirrell straightened, recalling his bested Golurk only to release another.

"I joined with my master willingly. He has already escaped death, and his mastery of this world is unparalleled! Even Rose Quartz cannot mimic his feat! His power flows through me, and together we will rebuild Team Nocturne and bring Avalon to its knees! Golurk, Thunder Punch!"

The headmaster's Sableye appeared to take the blow, though it returned with a Shadow Claw that forced Golurk onto one knee, copper bands snapping.

"I had wondered if the madness that now plagues you had begun before or after your bonding with the wraith." Professor Dumbledore stated, creating an opening for Pongo and Eevee to rejoin their trainers. "I see now it was clearly before. That wraith will never share power, Quirinus! You have taken him on believing you would hold chains of strength, but instead they are the strings with which your puppet master will control you."

"You lie!" Quirrell shouted, a zealot defending his faith. "I will be his second in command! No longer will the name Quirinus Quirrell be looked down upon with deriding sneers! All will worship me or die!"

"And how do you hope to gain such power?" The headmaster retorted. "Sableye, Night Shade! There is only one Master Ball, Quirinus, and let me assure you that there is no way to make another. Silph assured me that there will only ever be one true Master Ball, and I doubt your lord would share."

Hysterical laughter bled from Quirrell's mouth more liberally than gore.

"You honestly think we came here for the Master Ball to use it? No, no…The power of that Ball is not what it can do, but what allows it to achieve such power. I studied the Master Ball legends all year, and now know it is not the heart of a Togekiss or a Steelix's eye polished to a perfect shine. No, the secret with that-"

The professor screamed, a bloodcurdling sound, as Voldemort asserted his full control over foreign limbs.

"Enough of your talk, you fool!" The wraith hissed, turning those unnatural eyes on Professor Dumbledore. "You have your doubts, don't you Albus? You wonder if this is not some trick, it cannot be that Lord Voldemort returns. You're thinking that right now, aren't you? You're puzzling over in that brain of yours just how this all came to pass and trying to find the falsehood that will prove it all to be lies. There are none. I am Lord Voldemort, head of Team Nocturne, and I will have what is mine. Death could not stop me, your traps could not stop me, and your skill will not stop me!"

Quirrell whimpered as his body was manipulated, truly a puppet on strings, and Voldemort's voice dropped into a smug purr.

"You always knew me so well, Albus. A pity more fools like Quirrell don't listen to your words. If they thought as you do, I would never have achieved the power I did in my first life. Lucky for me, Avalon if full of moronic, greedy dreamers like Quirrell here, who make my existence so much easier."

Face gone ashen, the Battle Professor realized his folly only now, unable to stop Voldemort's machinations.

"I will have the Master Ball, either freely or coated in your blood!"

He moved fast, faster than any injured man had a right to, shoving Professor Dumbledore aside and reaching out to wrap both hands around Harry's throat-

With a growl, Nasrin intercepted and caught his wrists, every muscle in her body tensing to keep back Quirrell's inhuman strength as Voldemort howled in frustration.

Pongo bared his fangs, lashing out with a Fire Fang, and Quirrell shrieked in pain as Meeko released a storm of Thunder Shocks and Eevee opened the wounds wider with successive Tackles, blood spattering over stone.

"The Ball! I know that damn mirror showed you how to retrieve it! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

Harry was pinned under the struggle, fingers curling into her shirt after his head slammed back into the floor, and Voldemort forced his puppet to bear down.

"Powder Snow!"

Cold scorched the air, and Nasrin shoved away, wide-eyed, as Quirrell toppled back, head encased in jagged ice.

Breathing heavily, she rolled over to shield Harry when Voldemort snarled, the pain and panic too great to overcome, as Quirrell clawing uselessly to free himself.

Ron and Cubchoo could only watch, thunderstruck, as the professor finally went still.

Purple miasma drifted up from his mangled chest, with those green eyes and sneering mouth surrounded by a circle of green orbs, and the wraith shrieked as it lurched towards them-

Light exploded from her Gem, blinding pink, and whatever Voldemort now was could only let out a furious scream before rocketing away through the walls.

It was the last thing she saw before being dragged into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

The infirmary was full of friendly faces when Nasrin woke up to a bone-deep ache, Ariel wrapped tight around her neck and Meeko, Pongo and Snow cuddled into her sides, Harry in a bed on the other side with his own Pokemon.

There was Hermione, and Ron, and Neville and Flora, and Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid, and Nurse Poppy, fretting over a heart monitor, all clearly relieved they were alright.

"It does my old heart good to see you two awake." Professor Dumbledore voiced, the crowd parting so he could stand between their beds. "I suppose you have many questions, and it is my duty to give you some answers."

The headmaster explained what had happened three days ago, that Neville and Flora had been found in a special classroom set aside for those students that failed the last puzzle, as many had before them, and been startled when Hermione followed, claiming to have figured it out.

When he had checked the security measures around the true teleporter and found it tripped not once, but twice, Professor Dumbledore had retrieved the return pad and teleported in just as Harry had accidentally retrieved the Master Ball.

"I don't understand how this ended up in my pocket." The boy admitted, fiddling with said Ball.

Snow eyed the object distrustfully, wrapping her six fluffy tails protectively around Meeko, and Ludwig hugged Togepi tight, flame flickering uneasily.

"You see, Harry, I never meant to guard the Master Ball." Professor Dumbledore explained. "My friend Nicholas originally planned to take the Ball farther, perhaps to Kalos, in hopes that he might find a place to safely hide it and let the Master Ball return to legend once more. He knew that as long as it lay in a region where its legend was known, it would not be safe. Sadly, Professor Quirrell, who we now know was in league with that wraith-"

The headmaster held up a hand to stall Hermione's questions.

"We will discuss Voldemort soon enough, Miss Granger. Sadly, Professor Quirrell managed to overhear whispers about the Master Ball and began to put a plan into action to claim it for his master. I do not know how he sensed it, but Nicholas came to realize that his cargo had been learned of by the wrong people. Fearing that the might of the Josephs would not be enough to protect the Master Ball, Nicholas begged me to take the Ball. I did so with the greatest reluctance, knowing that I was inviting danger to Hogwarts, but I too feared what would happen if our foe obtained the Ball. I slept hardly a wink, wrestling with my decision, and it is only tonight, at long last, that I think I will finally get some much-needed rest."

Professor Dumbledore paused, shaking his head with a smile.

"But I have lost the plot, haven't I? Upon Hagrid's arrival with the Ball, I made plans to transport it back to Nicholas. It is a good thing that it took so long to finalize these plans, as I learned a week into the school year that someone, who we now know was Professor Quirrell, had paid a gang of trainers to observe any group leaving the school and attack if there was a chance they had the Master Ball. I could no longer send a teacher to rid us of the Master Ball. No Pokemon would ever consent to carrying the Ball."

Pongo and Eevee barked in agreement, bristling at the thought, and Ariel's tail twitched erratically as she glared at the Ball, clearly anxious.

"And I refused to involve the students, so a new plan was made."

"The traps." Nasrin realized, fingers sliding into soft fur to ease their distress.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's still something I don't understand." Hermione admitted, considering her next words carefully. "Why were the traps so…easy? Tiny seemed threatening, but once you knew which door to use, he was easy to get around. The same was true with the Hoppip and the teleporters. We were able to get through them easily!"

"They were easy because I needed them to be easy." Professor Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling. "I have taught young trainers for many years now, and if there is one thing I know, it is telling them not to go someplace only invites them to go to that very place!"

The adults laughed at this, though none of the First Years joined in, and Ariel hummed grumpily.

"I could not risk _not_ saying something, as the second thing children are likely to do is explore. It would do no good to just pretend the traps weren't there, only to have a trainer stumble upon Tiny's room and begin spreading rumors about the Snorlax I had hidden on the third floor. I made the rooms just hard enough to eliminate nearly all the students that faced their 'perils' without risking serious harm. They might get a scare or a bruise, but nothing life-threatening. When they were dumped in that classroom, one of the professors would give them a detention and a talking to, but that was more for them being out past curfew. No, the traps were never designed to harm, just distract. They allowed me to protect the Master Ball and give the students something to brag about. They could proclaim they had been on the third floor, and yet not know what truly lied there."

"But what about Voldemort?" Neville asked, clearly upset about the danger his friends had been put in. "He clearly was able to get through all the traps!"

"He merely got through my false ones." The headmaster assured. "It was the only true trap that I set that he sprung. Once he passed into the room, he was trapped, and I know for a fact he would never have been able to get out of that final trap or obtain the Master Ball."

Nasrin winced at that, realizing that their appearance had almost ruined that plan, and Harry squirmed.

"I asked the Mirror of Jirachi how I might go about protecting the Master Ball. It showed me pressing it against the mirror's surface, and when I did so, the Ball entered the mirror. I was then shown how to retrieve it, and instantly knew there would be no way for any thief to claim it."

Professor Dumbledore closed Harry's hands over the Master Ball, calm.

"The mirror would only give up the Master Ball to one that did not want it. Only a trainer who respected Pokemon, and thus would never dishonor them by capture with the Master Ball, would be able to claim it as their own. I knew that any who would desire the Ball would be unable to take it. It also worked as a failsafe, lest I become tempted to ever use it. Do not give me that look."

The headmaster shook his head, beard twitching with a self-deprecating smile.

"Yes, I could have easily fallen prey to the Master Ball. Power corrupts, and Nicholas had placed within my hands great power and great temptation. I would not have been the first man in history to be given something of great power and claim it as their own. I understand why humanity has been compelled to create such a thing, but still find it distasteful."

"But, professor…" Hermione started, shifting uneasily. "That wasn't really Voldemort, was it? He's gone, and that…that was just something else, pretending to be him. It was a Ghost Pokemon, or an illusion, or-"

"Miss Granger, I wish I could believe that as strongly as you do." Professor Dumbledore sighed, stroking his beard. "However, my life has been a long one, and I have seen many things, things that should never have been. Voldemort was one of the most powerful and ruthless trainers our world has ever known, and if there is one man that could find a way to cheat death, it would be him. Professor Quirrell was not the first to be fooled by his honeyed words, and even now, in his diminished state, he will be able to cause much harm to Avalon and all those that dwell here."

"Imagine if he had gotten the Master Ball!" Ron agreed, shuddering at the thought. "He could have had any Pokemon he wished!"

"Yes, Ronald, indeed."

But that answer rang false, deep in her Gem, and Nasrin wondered what else Quirrell had believed the Ultimate Poke Ball capable of.

Taking said Ball back from Harry, Professor Dumbledore returned it to the safety of a pocket as Professor McGonagall rose, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Now, I believe we should allow Mister Potter and Miss Universe a chance to rest."

All protests from the other Gryffindors and Hagrid were silenced by the Partnership Professor with promises of returning in the morning, and Nasrin glanced out a window to realize it was nighttime again.

"Professor?" Harry called, drawing the headmaster back.

"Sir, what will happen to the Master Ball now?"

Professor Dumbledore considered both First Years for a moment before sitting on the bed's edge.

"Anyone else I would lie to, Harry. It is nothing against anyone else…It is myself and my fear of what could happen, what has happened, because of idle words that were said in what others thought was confidence. It is only because you have proven to hold no desire for the Master Ball, and that you have shown such great care and respect for Pokemon, that I will explain its fate. Perhaps it will help ease my own weariness to share it with others."

With a twinge of Psychic power, Snow rolled their bed over against Harry's, Togepi and Meeko scrambling to hug each other as Pongo and Eevee twisted together into a purring, growling ball of fur, Ludwig floating down onto the Vulpix's back as she curled around the baby Pokemon between their trainers.

"While it is not itself evil, the power the Ball holds drives others to evil. You may not believe me, but Professor Quirrell was once a good man, and I do not think it was Voldemort's influence alone that drove him towards evil. Power is not evil, but it gives evil the opening it needs to infect others. I have found that power in all forms merely brings out the best and worst in all of us."

Professor Dumbledore paused, eyes falling closed in sadness.

"Voldemort was himself good once. No man is born evil. But power corrupted him and brought out his darkness. Your mother too had power, as did your father, Harry, and it made them all the better. They became beacons of light, the likes of which we have not seen in this region for years. To them, power and strength pushed them to better not only themselves, but the world. The Master Ball holds the promise of ultimate power. To leave it in anyone's hands, even mine, for too long is to offer too great temptation to use it. Once it is used, I fear the power will never be able to be held back. What use is strategy, when one can simply throw a Ball and capture a Pokemon?"

Professor Dumbledore reached out, rubbing between Eevee's ears and across Pongo's fluffy ruff.

"Worse, I fear for what the bond between Pokemon and trainer would become if capturing these magnificent creatures became too easy. Already, there are people in this world that see Pokemon as little more than tools to be owned."

The thought made it feel like her Gem was a heavy boulder in her stomach, this sort of painful, drowning sensation of despair, and Ariel snuffled at the girl's cheek, humming in comfort now.

"The bond between mankind and Pokemon has weakened over the years…So many of the ancient arts have been lost. Only a handful of trainers nowadays possess the skill to become Pokemagnus. The Dream World was only rediscovered in Unova a few years ago, and yet we know from ancient texts that it was used heavily by our ancestors. Speakers are few and far between, and because of the Johto/Kanto War, many view it as wicked. Even the knowledge that your mother, Harry, was one is not enough to convince trainers otherwise, and they miss out on the wonder it brings about."

The headmaster shook his head ruefully.

"Perhaps I should not be so negative. Even Team Nocturne, for all their faults, respected Pokemon. But if the Master Ball's secrets were uncovered, I fear the surge of those that would see our friends and partners as little more than living weapons to be caught, used and discarded."

Harry shuddered, unable to imagine such a world after realizing the joys of Pokemon, and Nasrin reached out to thread their fingers, a support.

"It is the good and the bad in life that creates the bonds of friendship and love. Every battle you fight with these Pokemon, win or lose, strengthens that bond. When you fail, you work together to overcome, and find new partners to help you achieve your dreams. When you win…Well, the victory is all the sweeter when you have Pokemon to stand with and celebrate. The Master Ball, through no fault of its own, takes away much of this. No more battling, no more need to spend long nights with Togepi teaching it a new move or to help Ariel evolve when you can just go to dangerous areas, catch a wild Pokemon who holds great strength, and use them like a battering ram. No connection, no friendship, no love…This is what the Master Ball could bring about."

Nasrin could not imagine a world like that.

Ariel was like another sister to her, had been since she was almost too small to remember, and thinking of a place where that would not exist…

 _That would be hell_.

"Professor, why not just destroy the Ball?" Harry wondered, giving voice to both their concerns.

"It is not the Ball's fault that men wish to use it for evil. That Master Ball is power, and as I reminded you, power can bring out the best and worst in people. I pray for a day when a trainer will be able to use its power for good. I fear, however, that I will not see that in my lifetime." Professor Dumbledore explained, reaching out to scratch under Meeko's chin. "I decided that Professor Quirrell will be able to perform one last good deed to help un-tarnish his name. Only those that were in the room know what happened. I will let the world think that Quirrell, in his death throes, destroyed the Master Ball. Those that would seek its power will either give up trying to obtain it or turn their attention to other methods. Meanwhile, Nicholas Silph, who is arriving in a few hours, will take the Ball and under the disguise of grief that his masterpiece was destroyed, will take it far north and, I can only hope, finally achieve his dream of seeing the Master Ball placed somewhere it can wait until the world is ready for its power."

The pair nodded, and Harry yawned when a rush of sleepiness made Nasrin list into his shoulder, blinking sleepily.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as the pair settled into a puppy pile of Pokemon, dreams already clinging to their lashes, and left the young heroes to their much-deserved rest.

"Good night, Harry, Nasrin."


	25. Chapter 25

Staring out at a field of fallen swords and heavy red strawberries, a warm weight sitting at her back, Nasrin blinked as the colors throbbed and wobbled and swam in her eyes.

" **You'll learn.** "

That Pokemon's strangely-deep voice echoed in her ears, a promise, and it made that knot around her heart ease.

" **You always do.** "

Warm hands close over hers, and Nasrin blinks up into dark eyes, strangely detached, as if this was only half-real.

" **One day, when you remember…You'll see.** "

And then sleep.

* * *

The Great Hall was quieting as students finished stuffing themselves with the End of Year feast, almost trying to draw out the moment.

Hermione was cuddling Ralts and Snorunt, the quiet Pokemon chatting quietly between themselves, and Ron laughed as Cubchoo blew a bubble with his icy snot, Lavender and Parvati gagging in disgust.

Neville was still babying Flora, knowing she was going to evolve soon, and Sam nibbled on a Rawst berry, glancing around to see who was distracted enough to be pranked and playing innocent when the Bulbasaur glared at him.

Harry smiled as he watched Ludwig entertain Togepi and Meeko by changing the color of his flame, the babies tucked safely into Snow's side and covered by her soft tails like a blanket.

Ariel was sprawled across Harry's shoulder, whistling a made-up tune, while Pongo and Eevee lazily wrestled across the table, settling when the Rockruff captured a long ear and the Evolution Pokemon got a good hold of thick ruff, gnawing with lazy affection.

 _All her friends were happy, all their Pokemon were happy, and that was more than Nasrin could ever ask for_.

Professor Dumbledore stood then, calling for quiet, and the students, realizing that obeying would mean a quicker return to the festivities, fell silent.

"Another year, another year. Many people have come up to me after leaving this place and asked me what year was my favorite. There must be one, after all. There must be a group of students that outshone all others and makes me look back fondly among them. I suppose some of you believe that I could never view this class as the best, considering some of the troublemakers I am forced to deal with."

Fred and George stood to take a bow, earning a round of laughter and groans.

"Others must believe that you are my favorite, if only because you are here right now. Let me state, for the record and for the history books, that I have loved every student that has come to this island. In each of you, I see the future of Avalon, and the mere fact that I have played a small role in your development means more to me than you could possibly imagine. So many seek out their destinies and dream grand dreams…I have found more joy in helping others find their dreams than any achievement could have given me."

The headmaster raised his glass in a toast, which the other professors and students mimicked.

"And thus, I thank you, all of you, and wish you well on wherever your journey takes you."

* * *

"Make sure you text every day!" Hermione ordered, wagging her finger, and Nasrin shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know if I'll have the time, what with you sending me a text every hour." Harry teased, laughing at the raspberry that she responded with.

But the bushy-haired girl paused as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, turning to give one final wave before disappearing.

"Mate, if you don't like what the headmaster has set up, you can give me a ring anytime and I'll come running." Ron assured, leaning in conspiratorially. "I'll even steal my da's car if I have to. Don't worry, I'll blame it on Fred and George."

Ariel scoffed at this, amused, as Harry shook the Weasley's hand.

"Thanks, mate."

Neville pat his back, a touch awkward, and Flora barked.

"Have a good summer, Harry. You too, Nazz."

"Thanks, Neville. Thanks, Flora."

The pair waved as their friends boarded, staying put as it chugged away down the track, leaving only them and a few professors, including the headmaster, on the platform.

"You're not going with them?" Harry asked after a few quiet moments, Eevee and Pongo leaning into his legs as support.

"Pearl and Amethyst want to pick me up." Nasrin explained, smiling as Togepi and Meeko chatter excitedly between themselves, Ludwig orbiting like a watchful moon.

"Pearl's usually early, Amethyst's usually late…So they should be here in about twenty minutes."

The boy nodded, shoulders relaxing as he smiled, and Nasrin swayed closer to bump shoulders, Ariel purring against his neck.

"Don't worry, Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall assured as she approached. "You'll see them again."

"And mark my words, my boy, your summer will be filled with quite some adventure and excitement. The time will fly by." Professor Dumbledore added, checking his Pokedex. "Hm, late as always. Just like when he was a boy."

"Professor?" Harry asked quietly, taking comfort from the quiet support of their Pokemon. "Who…Who did you get to take me in?"

The headmaster kneeled to his level, periwinkle blue meeting emerald green.

"Do you remember how I told you that many people in Avalon fought to have Surrey turn you over into their care? One who fought the hardest was a young man who went to this school. In fact, he was one of your father's best friends. The loss of your mother and father broke him, but being unable to see you sent him into despair. He has been traveling the world for quite some time, but when he received my note about you, he knew he had to return."

Pongo's nose twitched, and Nasrin turned to spot a figure approaching from across the platform.

"Ah, there he is."

He was light-haired and mustached, lightly scarred from Pokemon battles, and a Zorua scampered at his heels.

Spotting Harry, the tiny foxlike Pokemon barked and raced towards him, leaping into the boy's arms to lick at his face despite Eevee and Pongo's displeasure.

"Leave him be!" The man scolded with a laugh. "Bloody hell, he doesn't remember you, buddy! You're probably scaring him!"

Harry certainly did not _seem_ scared, and Nasrin stepped back as the man finally reached them, Ariel swinging down onto Pongo's back.

"Harry…" He began, planned words falling away in the face of reality. "My…My name is Remus Lupin, and I have been looking for you for a long time."

And Harry lunged, wrapping his arms around Remus in a hug, as a bright pink glow filled the platform.

 _He was home_.


End file.
